


Overlord: The Demon Empress in Westeros

by PauThide



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 80,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauThide/pseuds/PauThide
Summary: What would happen, when a Yggdrasil player is sent to the world of Westeros, instead of the "New world"? Follow the demon empress, the ruler of the great tomb of Nazarick. As she takes the world by surprise, changing the history of everything.(This is my other version of my first fanfic, I would recommend reading my other fanfic so you could understand this version better)
Comments: 73
Kudos: 198
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	1. The sack of King's landing

**Editing things out to be more clear. Sorry for the grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Princess Elia Nymeros Martell was running in the halls of Maegor’s Holdfast, afraid of what would happen. Her face showed tears of sorrow and anger for the lives of her children because they were in danger. There was nothing she could do to stop those who wished them dead but to run from this cursed place.

 _“All of this because of what, Rhaegar? For a flint? A romantic song that he could have sung in years to come? Or that stupid prophecy?”_ Elia thought.

Elia still remembers when her father told her about the king agreeing to the match. It overjoyed her to no end. Who wouldn’t be; it was Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, the silver prince, the most handsome men in the seven kingdoms, the men who every woman wanted to wed. And she was the one to marry him.

Elia was, like countless other women, in love with him.

 _“Such an innocent petty girl I was, I didn’t see the madness on his eyes, he blinded us all by his songs of love, poor innocent girl who fell in love with someone she didn’t know,_ “ she thought in grief.

The seven kingdoms loved the prince. They sang songs about him and the future he would bring; they cherished him like no other, not even his so-called friend, Ser Arthur, could see the actual person he was. The true prince was someone different. No one realized that behind that mask of gentleness and soft nature a man obsessed with destiny and prophecies was lurking underneath, Rhaegar believed that his destiny was more important than the realm, that his own family. Ever since the day he was born, in that horrible tragedy at Summerhall, he thought he would be the one responsible to bring the dragons of old Valyria back to life.

 _“The dragon must have three heads, Elia, you need to understand, the prophecy said it must have three heads,”_ it was what Rhaegar told her, and when she gave birth to Rhaenys, he kept whispering about, _the prince that was promised,_ about a dragon head born from _ice and fire._

Elia didn’t understand what he was talking about. She wanted to know, but he refused to tell her, believing she wouldn’t understand how important his fate was.

After Aegon was born, she could not birth to another child. That broke Elia’s heart, but Rhaegar had a mission and nothing would stop him.

 _“My Aegon needs her Visenya, Elia, I hope you understand, I hope one day you forgive me,”_ that was the last thing he told her, before _kidnapping_ the Stark girl a year ago.

Elia was not stupid, like the rest of the seven kingdoms, she knew that he did not kidnap the Stark girl. The Stark girl was in love with the silver prince, he and those songs blinded the Stark girl.

Just like Elia when she met him years ago and now because of them, the seven kingdoms bleed. Elia wondered how did the Stark girl react when she learned the news that the Mad King killed her older brother and father. About her father being burned alive and her brother strangled to death, while the mad king laugh in front of them.

Did she cry for them, did she blame the king, did she even know? Or did she wake up from that fantasy of hers and realize what she has done? To reap what she sowed.

For Elia at the very least, the irony didn’t end there, that’s the worst part of it all. She remembered the day when she met the Stark girl, the day before the tourney at Harrenhal, how she looked at the southern people with displeasure, how she mocked the knights of the reach, the way she acted when she saw her betrothed, Robert Baratheon, how she ranted at his _lifestyle_ , calling him a whoremonger and barbarous man.

And then she left with a married man and started a war, Elia believed now, that the gods have a sense of humor.

Still, Elia didn’t blame her, at least not as much as she blames her stupid husband. Rhaegar was the one who started all of this; he was the one who took her away; the one who put the seven kingdoms in chaos.

If he wanted to have a mistress, he could have one. If he wanted the Stark girl to bore him a child, he could have been more direct about it. He could have told her the truth, he could have demanded her hand, she knows that lord Stark would have accepted since he wanted to have more strong ties to the south, and what better way to do it, than having her become the future king mistress.

Elia would have hated her, yes, and she would’ve been shamed even more if that happens, that’s true. Perhaps even Robert Baratheon would have demanded a combat or something for the hand of the Stark girl.

But at least it would be only that, not a blow-up rebellion with thousands of lives lost and a target of her children’s lives.

Elia’s tears were running on her cheeks because no matter how much she hated Rhaegar now, she cared for him, Elia loved him at one point, she bore his children who she loves with all her heart.

But it doesn’t matter now, his dead, along with her uncle and thousands of Dornish men at the Trident and she must find a way out before the rebels forces or worst yet, the Lannisters arrive.

She was not a fool; she knows that Tywin Lannister has been waiting to choose the winning side, Elia bet that he was just waiting for the results of the battle to see who wins.

And now that he knows who is victorious, King’s landing was a dead city, Tywin Lannister will sack the city to make sure they remember who the golden lion was, Elia was sure of it.

And the worst, when the mad king hear that his son lost and die at the Trident, he lost his mind if that was even possible.

She heard what he was planning, to burn the city and everyone on it. And now that the Lannister forces are at the gate, she knows that her time was running out.

Elia ran to get her children when she heard shouts and scream from the city.

“Tywin Lannister, that men would do anything to get what he wants,” she said, running faster as the city was being sacked. When Elia reached her room, she could already hear her little Aegon crying.

“Shh, it’s okay, mommy is here,” she whispered.

“Mommy?” the voice of a scared Rhaenys caused pain to Elias’s heart.

“Rhaenys, come here, we need to go,” Elia said while grabbing a little of clothes for Aegon.

“Where is a father?” Rhaenys asks, sobbing.

Elia’s heart clenched as she cursed Rhaegar on her mind.

“Father... It’s not coming back, sweetie... I-I will explain everything we must go,” Elia said.

She was preparing to leave when she heard a voice from the hallway. Elia paled as she knew that there was no way out.

“Over here, Clegane,” Elia felt her soul leaving her body, after hearing that name _The mountain that rides_ the mad dog of Tywin Lannister.

She gave Aegon to Rhaenys and told her to hide under the bed. The poor girl was trembling with fear but refused to cry.

 _“If I had to die to save them, I will... Please gods, save my children, I beg you,”_ Elia prayed to all the gods she knew, old and new.

But when they cracked the door open, none of them answer.

“Here she is, quite the beauty, eh?” Elia paled at the lustful voice of the men who look like a pig more than a person. She felt his gaze upon her, and it made her felt sick.

“Want to have a few rounds with her first? She a Dornish slut and a princess. How many can have that privilege?” the pigman said.

“Get here bitch!” Ser Clegane rushed to her, hitting her hard in the stomach, making Elia dropped to the ground in pain and with no air enough to scream.

Ser Clegane took her clothes off without caring too much for anything else. She wanted to fight him, to push him away, but it was an impossible task.

“Where is the little dragon bitch?!” the pigman yelled, breaking everything around, curtains, dressing table, every place where a child could hide.

“Stop moving, you fucking slut!” Elia felt his hand trying to open her legs, trying to defile her. She heard the scream of her daughter as the pigman dragged her from underneath the bed.

“No! Leave her! Leave her!” Elia screamed with all her strength.

Elia begged for the gods to save her child, but they didn’t answer. Aegon was crying more loudly as he was being left on the floor, while his sister was trying to break free from the pigman hold.

“Say goodbye to your bitch daughter!” Elia didn’t care about the Mountain getting ready to rape her. All she could think of was of her children. As she saw the dagger approach Rhaeny’s throat, something froze the man pig.

Then, out of nowhere, a big purple-black circle appeared in the room. Everyone in there was looking at it, it was like a portal. Then from it, an old man came out. His hair and bear say as much.

But it was his gaze and body that told another history, Elia knew that that was not the body of a fragile old man.

“I apologize for the interruption, but I must ask to leave them alone,” his voice was hard as steel, it makes Elia shiver.

“Who the fuck are you?!” the pig of a man yelled while he left the poor sobbing girl in the ground.

“No one you should worry about... But I didn’t know pigs could talk,” the anger was visible on the face of the fat man.

“I will kill you!” he said.

And that was the last words he would ever speak. The old man’s fist shattered the body of the _pigman_ with one hit. Blood was everywhere, and everyone could only stare in disbelief.

Elia didn’t know what she just witnessed. A man just explodes in front of her.

“Now, what about you?” the old man said with a bored look on his face.

Ser Clegane stood up with a sword in hand. Both of them look almost of the same size, but the difference was that it was Clegane, the one wearing armor.

Elia didn’t waste time and leap to her children, bringing Aegon and Rhaenys to her chest. As she saw the old man standing in front of her, with no fear or worry.

“I will kill you!” Clegane yelled.

Swinging his gigantic sword at him with one hand, Elia gasps as she saw the attack getting close to her savior.

But the old man didn’t move at all, he just stood there and when the sword came down, he just grabbed it with his fingers. Elia didn’t believe it. She must be dreaming. How it’s that possible?

“That is an awful sword,” the old man said as he just broke it as they made it off glass.

That paralyzed Clegane. He was bewildered and confused, but anger brought him back to the state of _killing_ he was known for, as he is about to squeeze the man’s brain. But the old man brought him at his knees when his fist broke his armor like nothing.

Everything inside Clegane exploded like some put a bomb inside of his massive body. But all of that was thanks to the fist of the old man. As blood was pouring from his mouth, Clegane looked up and saw red eyes looking at him, like he was nothing. He, the mountain that rides, the strongest man in the seven kingdoms, was afraid.

“A rabid dog needs to be killed,” and with a kick, the rest of Clegane’s body disappears.

His intestines were all over the floor and walls, and Elia didn’t know how to react. Here she was, in front of a man who just kills one of the strongest people in the seven kingdoms if not the world, with a kick. She looked at him for a few seconds, trying to think what was about to happen until she hears him talk.

“I have accomplished my mission, my lady,” he said.

Elia was looking at him confuse and baffle because she couldn’t understand to whom he was speaking.

“I see, as expected of you, my lady,” he said and turn around to face Elia and her children. She stiffed, trying to say anything, but words just couldn’t come out.

“My name is Sebas Tian, you are safe now,” those words did the job, and made her feel like a heavy lift was out of her shoulders. She started sobbing slowly, looking at her savior with nothing but gratefulness.

“Thank you, ser Sebas, I own you my life and the life of my children,” Seba’s smile was so gentle, so warm that it made Elia feel protected more than ever. It is then when she heard the shouting and screams that she found the strength to stoop up again.

“I need to leave, please ser, I will give you anything if you save us, I begged you,” Seba’s look for a few moments then smiled again.

“Saving someone in trouble is common sense, but worry need not appear in your face, my lady. For they have sent me to save you. There is nothing to worry about, now, if you please,” he said, and once more that black portal circle appears in the room.

Sabas walk to it and holding his hand up, he looks at Elia with a smile. She stood there for a second until she took the hand and leave with him. To only left behind a bloody scene to everyone who found it out.


	2. Firts move

**Editing things out!**

**See you all later!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The kingdom of Dorne, the large peninsula of the south, where the sun warms up the sand, and home of the House of Martell that seemed to be in a turmoil. The news of the sack of King’s landing reached every corner of the Seven Kingdoms. But it was the announce of Elia Martell and her children’s disappearance that was on everyone’s mouth.

The usurper has been vocal about what he would do to them, something that brought anger, fury, and vengeance to the families of Dorne, who loved their princess dearly and want nothing more than to defend her against the new barbaric king. But as much as they wished to do that, first, they must find her.

“I will search for her, Doran, to bring her home and if the usurper wishes to bring war to our shores, we will bury him into the sands,” Doran only listen to his brother, he has been rambling quite a lot in the last weeks.

“I understand, Oberyn, I wish to search for her to, but we have not a single lead of her whereabouts, nothing, not even a whisper or anything of her sighting, and I have just received this,” Oberyn look at the letter on his brother’s hand.

“Read it, those are the demands of the new king,” Doran said with anger in his voice.

“What do the usurper _wishes_ from us?” asks Oberyn in a mocking tone as he read the message, repeatedly.

“He wants... no, he is _ordering_ us to give up our sister whereabouts and have her children renounce any claim to the throne, he would keep Rhaenys in King’s Landing as a hostage and he would send Aegon to the night watch when he comes to age, as well for us to bend the knee and pay a huge sum of gold,” Ellaria could not believe that such man would demand something like that, Robert was either stupid or very blinded by rage.

“Those are the words of Jon Arryn he is the only one who can calm that man, but still, to demand such a thing,” Ellaria said.

“I will kill him,” Oberyn mutter darkly.

“We must think about what we will do,” Doran said.

“Surely you are not thinking about this?” Oberyn looked baffled at his older brother.

“Think about it, Oberyn, they believe that somehow we are the one responsible for our sister disappearance, we do not know where Elia is... but we can still pretend that we do, we have time, the rebels forces can’t fight anymore, Robert is still in King’s landing consolidating his power. We still have our army almost intact, they would not risk fighting a war in our territory, no matter what. We can turn this agreement around just to make time to find our sister and her children,” Doran replied patiently.

Oberyn understood, he was not the genius in politics like his brother, but he understood. They could hold themselves for a time, but not forever. They need to keep her sister and the lives of her children out of danger.

“You know what I think about this brother,” Oberyn said tiredly.

“I know, we both love Elia, we want to protect her but we must be smart,” Oberyn only nods slowly.

“I hope she is all right,” Oberyn whisper.

“Our sister is resourceful,” Doran responded, smiling.

“That she is.”

“Now, I have other news, our spies have told me about lord Stark getting closer to find her sister,” Doran said.

“Why we should care about that Stark girl? Let them have her.” Oberyn angrily said.

“Oberyn, you know about what happen in King’s landing, right? The news of the death of Ser Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch, the mad dog of lord Tywin send to do his dirty job,” Doran said with fury on his voice as he remembered about Lord Tywin Lannister plans on getting rid of her sister and children.

“They are dead, I couldn’t care less about anything else,” Oberyn said with the same anger.

“It’s not about them being dead, but about how they die,” Oberyn looks confused.

“What do you mean?”

“When they found the bodies, they found only parts of it. The reports of my spies said that whoever kill them destroyed their entire upper body,” Doran said.

“Like they exploded?” Ellaria asks.

“Correct,” said Doran.

“Are you sure about it? Are you sure about this being true and not some kind of exaggeration?” reply Oberyn.

“All the reports from our spies said the same thing, _all of them_ , so I believe there is some truth on their words, I believe that Tywin Lannister wanted to present the bodies of our sister with her children to the usurper in some kind of twisted gift, as he knows about Robert hate on anything Targaryen, then he would have presented his daughter to marry off if the Stark girl is dead, and I am sure that she is, do you understand what will happen to Elia?” Oberyn had a dark grimace.

“That if he marries her daughter to Robert, then Elia children would never be safe,” Oberyn answered.

“He is the man who would do anything to get more power, anything,” Doran said.

“That’s what I fear,” both of them spend a few minutes in silence, just thinking when they abruptly hear a voice out of nowhere.

“Good afternoon,” Oberyn being a warrior, stood up fast it surprised even Ellaria. Doran was sitting on his chair utterly stunned, as the three of them, watch a man in a strange red suit, with long ears and a metallic tail, appeared from nowhere.

“I apologize for scaring you all, it was not my intention,” the man said with a slight smile.

Oberyn love fighting and bedding a woman. He has been near death all his life; he enjoyed it. And during all those years he had met powerful men, skills swordsmen and agile warriors before.

He could tell when a man was dangerous with just one look. It was something natural for him, so when every single nerve of his body yelled at him that the... _Thing_ in front of him was dangerous, it made him worry.

“Who are you?! How did you get in here?!” he yelled.

“Oh, well, I just appear but none of that now, we have more important things to talk about,” he said with a smirk when he seems to had forgotten something.

“Sorry, again I must apologize, I forgot my manners! My name is Demiurge, a pleasure to meet all of you,” Doran could regain his composure as he speaks.

“Welcome, lord Demiurge, my name Doran Martell, Prince of Dorne and Lord of the Sunspear, here is my brother, Prince Oberyn Martell and his paramour lady Ellaria sand,” Doran said slowly.

“What are you?” Ellaria could only say, as she looked at the metallic tail behind this strange person.

“You need not worry about what I am, but only that we could be allies,” he said with a smirk.

“Allies you say?” Oberyn said, still holding his dagger close to him.

“Of course, we are the ones who saved your sister and children after all,” that brought everyone’s attention.

“Where is she?!” Oberyn yelled.

“Silence!” Doran yelled, surprising both Oberyn and Ellaria. He was not a person who would ever raise his voice in any situation, but this was a bizarre situation already.

“Apologies, lord Demiurge, but we have been trying to find about her since the day she disappeared from King’s landing, she is dear to us, we worry about her a lot, I hope you understand,” Demiurge only smiled.

“We understand, worry do not prince Doran, but we are here to make allies, so we can help each other,” Demiurge said.

“In what? How can we know that you are saying the truth?” Doran said, narrowing his gaze on the strange man.

“We have expected nothing else, so we would show that your sister is alive and well,” the moment he said that a portal appears in their room, to say that Oberyn, Ellaria, and Doran were in full panic mode would have an understatement.

They saw with fear in their eyes as someone came out of that thing, only to see it was their sister, alive and well. But a little disoriented.

“I still can’t get used to it,” Elia muttered.

“Elia?” Oberyn said, stunned.

“Oh, brother!” Elia said, hugging Oberyn like he was about to leave in a puff of smoke, and he was doing the same thing. She was sobbing openly, not caring for anything else.

“You are alive,” Doran felt that enormous weight on his shoulders disappear when he felt his sister hug.

“I miss you both so much!” Elia said with tears running on her cheeks.

“Ellaria, you too,” both girls hug each other, Ellaria was crying seen that her only friend was safe.

“Elia, where are Aegon and Rhaenys?” Doran asks, cleaning his tears away.

“They are fine, brother, they are with Ashara,” Elia said, taking her brother’s hand.

“Ashara Dayne?” Oberyn said, a little confused for a moment.

“Yes, brother I will explain everything in time, I swear, but believe me... it’s more than I can explain in a short conversation, things... things will change in Westeros... in this world,” said Elia as the rest look at her with confusing looks on their faces.

After a few minutes of the Martell family reunion, Doran was looking at the demon with a weary but grateful expression on his face.

“My lord Demiurge, before we continue, in the name of House Martell we are in your debt for bringing our sister back to us,” Doran said bowing.

“No need for it, it was my lady foresight that saw this as a suitable moment for us to act,” that brought Doran’s attention.

“What could that be, my lord?”

“My lady is here to invite Dorne to join her empire!” Demiurge said with a smile, shocking everyone but Elia in the room.

* * *

Back in King’s Landing, the new small council is watching anxiously at the shouting of both new King Robert Baratheon and his hand, Jon Arryn.

“I want them dead, Jon, dead!” Robert yelled.

“And I told you it was not possible! We can’t just kill two babies!” Jon Arryn said.

“They are Targaryens spawn! I can’t be king if they are still alive, I can’t have the seven kingdoms if they are still out there!”

“Dorne will never agree to it!”

“Then we kill those fuckers, I will kill anyone who dares to hide those dragon’s spawn!”

Jon Arryn felt a headache coming out. As for the last hour, the only thing they have done was screaming at each other.

“Even if you wanted it, there is no way to know where they are. We can’t even be sure they are in Dorne,” said Jon Arryn.

“You! Eunuch, tell me something,” Varys ignore the tone of the new king as he only could sigh.

“Your grace, my little birds have come empty-handed, there is no report of any sightings of Princess Elia Martell and her children, it’s like they just vanish,” he said.

“Vanish? piss on that, how good can a spymaster be, if he can’t even locate a simple Dornish whore and those dragon’s spawn!” Varys remain calm, as he was getting used to the shouts of the new king.

“I’m trying your graces,” he said.

“Try harder!” Varys only bowed, hoping that topic could move to something else.

“What about Ned?” Robert asked.

“He must be close to where lady Stark held captive,” said Varys.

“Good, Jon, once Lyanna is here, I want the wedding to take place,” Robert said with an enormous smile.

“Robert, we don’t even know if she is still alive and remember she has sped a year with him. Perhaps she is not a maiden anymore,” Jon said slowly.

“I don’t care about it! I love her! I will not hear more about it!” Jon only sighs.

“You must take into consideration the proposal of Lord Tywin,” he said, making Robert slam his fist on the table.

“I will not marry his daughter, I told him that already!”

“You must not antagonize him, remember we need the gold of their mines,” Jon Arryn said.

Robert knew that it was true. The seven kingdoms are in enormous debt and the gold of the Lannisters would help. He thought being king would mean that he could do anything he wanted. But now he was facing the true reality about it all.

“What about Dorne’s response, then? If they accepted, our problems would improve a lot,” Robert said, making Jon feel tired already.

“That’s only if they accept, that’s only if they have Elia and her children, but still... I don’t know yet, we must wait to see their response. Now, with the war over, we need time to heal and prepare for the winter, your brother is going to Dragonstone to take care of the last Targaryen loyalist and to see where the queen and her children’s gone, but for now, we need to focus restoration,” everyone in the room agreed.

“Let’s end things for now at least, milords,” Jon Arryn said, dismissing the counsel.

They didn’t know that in just a few more days, they would receive their response, and it would be one they would never forget. One action that will forever change Westeros.


	3. The news of the world

**I hope you guys are enjoying it.**

**Thanks for the reviews and see you all later.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Rhaella Targaryen was screaming her lungs out, the pain on her body made her cry to the gods for any kind compassion, the unbearable pain was all over her making Rhaella want to die, but still all that didn’t compare to the suffering she feels in her soul.

 _“Gods, please, let my child live, take me but let her live,”_ Rhaella thought, pushing harder.

Between pains, Rhaella recollected about everything that occurred, how the Targaryen dynasty ended, how everything that her ancestors ever did, end thanks to her foolish brother and son.

 _“Will Aegon curses us from the world of the dead? Will I be saved from the wrath of the gods?”_ Rhaella thought.

The moment that her father commanded her to marry Aerys, she knew endless suffering and pain would surround her life. There was no love between them and everyone knew it, even king Jaehaerys II. Her father knew about how poor the match was.

 _“But we must preserve the Targaryen line,”_ that’s what her father told her.

Rhaella bit her tongue and did her duty. Regardless of how much she hated, she endured years of misery and humiliation she suffered for at the hand of her brother.

She did her obligation to her family, their ghosts can’t demand more of her, she had the scars to prove it, the lacerations on her body from Aery’s sadistic nature, the wounds on her back and chest, everything she suffered is on her skin. No god, old or new, could deny that.

But everything was for naught, the madness of Aerys cross on to her oldest son. The one Rhaella had so much hope for, the child who she held in her arms once and vow to love no matter what.

She denied it for a while, Rhaella just couldn’t accept it that her oldest child would be the one causing all of this, the destruction of their house, Rhaegar the silver prince, Rhaegar the bard prince, Rhaegar the fool.

Rhaella knew her life was ending, the chilly hand of death was upon her, and there are many things she lamented, like leaving sweet Elia in King’s Landing.

Rhaella pleaded to Aerys to allow her to come with her to Dragonstone, but to no avail. The mad king didn’t listen to her or to anyone.

Elia deserved so much more, she adored the sweet girl, she was a beautiful person with an immense heart, Rhaegar didn’t deserve her.

Now she is at the mercy of the ones like Tywin Lannister, a man who once respected but she knew that the best of him die with her old friend and lover, Joanna, and he would do anything to secure his legacy.

The spasms of pain became more ruthless as minutes pass by. There she is, alone in the darkest room of the ancient castle. She didn’t have the chance to call for aid when she felt her child getting ready to come to this awful life.

Because babies come and go when they decide it’s time, no one can say otherwise, not even gods.

Rhaella screamed more thinking about her sweet Viserys, the poor child. How would he group up without her by his side? She needed to be there, to make sure he was better than Rhaegar and Aerys. He is such a sweet boy who loves flowers and is full of joy for a little sister, gods only know what would happen to him, if she dies now. Would he blame her sister for her dead? Will he grow up to hate her? Would the Targaryen madness spark in his mind? She does not know.

“Please, anyone... Please, help!” she yelled as loud as she was able but no one came, the tears on her eyes were not only for the agony she was in but the helplessness of it all.

She will die, her children will die, all of that misery for nothing but sorrow. The storm outside the castle seems to be the howls of the gods, mocking down on her, to help her feel more desperate.

The blood of her body was coming out, faster and faster and her strength with it. Rhaella was being ripped apart from inside out and there was nothing else to do, but to scream more and more, until her throat burn.

“I think we should help now before she dies,” a sulky voice came out of nowhere, Rhaella didn’t know if she was hallucinating or what, because before her. Two Servant girls of incredible beauty stand there, looking at her with amusing faces.

“You are sadistic, you know that?”

“Don’t say that Yuri, ~”

“Lupusregina, you have been watching all this time with a huge smile on your face, do I need to remind you, that our lady wanted us to bring her and her children’s alive?” Lupusregina only pouts as she saw her older sister adjust her glasses.

“Forgive us, queen Rhaella, but you need not worry about anything else, we are here to assist you,” Yuri whispered.

They confused Rhaella. Perhaps she is seeing things. The amount of blood loss is a sign that she was dreaming badly.

“Wh-who are you?” Rhaella said with a hoarse voice.

“My name is Yuri Alpha, and this is Lupusregina Beta, we are here to help you, now, queen Rhaella drink this, it would help you,” Yuri said holding a red potion on her hand.

Rhaella didn’t know what it is, but she is far too deep in pain to ask questions.

The moment she drank that rare red liquid, her body felt no more pain, all of her scars vanish in a blink. Her body looks she much different, so much healthy, Rhaella was dumbfounded.

She looks so much better; she felt so _strong._ Like never in her life, that even the pain of her impending birth feels like nothing.

“Wha-what was that?” she asks.

“A health potion, now queen Rhaella, push,” Rhaella screams for a little more, as she is ready to bring life to this world.

“Almost close,” Yuri said.

Lupusregina is watching with interest to the birth of a lesser being. Then she pointed to the queen’s sex with astonishment as a child would.

“Oh, there she comes~” Yuri only sighs as she took a clean blanket to hold the baby.

She has been practicing like the rest of the maids of Nazarick, at the request of a crazy succubus lady, to prepare themselves in case of a pregnancy. Although they know that if their lady has a child, it would be in the far future... the _far_ future.

The cries of Rhaella newborn brought joy to the tired queen, Yuri gently clean her up and gave away to her mother. Rhaella stroke her child’s cheeks with immense love and care.

“I can’t thank you enough for this,” the queen said.

“It’s nothing~,” Lupusregina said with an enormous grin.

“Queen Rhaella, we come here to take you with us,” Yuri said no wasting time, something that made the queens glare.

“To where? The seven kingdoms belong to the usurper now, my family is in ruin, there is nowhere to go, worse if you have my name,” Rhaella said with anguish.

“Our lady plans are unknown to us, but we would explain everything, we already save princess Elia Martell and her children,” said Yuri.

“Are they alive?” Rhaella could only say with clear relief in her voice.

“Yes, like I say, I do not know our lady’s plan, but we need to move soon, I doubt you wish to stay here, the rebels fleet is getting closer,” Rhaella sighs, as she got on her feet she felt soreness on her flesh but she was still far better than before.

“Lupusregina, heal her,” Yuri said.

“Oki, [Minor healing]” Rhaella almost dropped her daughter when she saw that women conjuring that green light on her body.

“Are you feeling better now?~” Lupusregina said.

It shocked Rhaella. She felt nothing painful on her body anymore, but fear.

“Are you human?” she questions.

“No,” was the only thing Yuri stated.

As they went to the other room, Rhaella saw her son playing with another servant girl. This one was stranger than the other two. Her hair was long and have a weird orange color, she had a patch on her eyes and very unsettling eye color on the other one.

She looks so young, but Rhaella felt that she was as dangerous as the other two.

Viserys seems to have quite the fun. The four-year-old had something on his face as he was on the maid’s lap.

“Cute.” the monotonous voice made Rhaella shiver a bit.

“Cz is everything ready?” Yuri asks her younger sister.

“Everything is ready,” Cz said with no emotion.

“Mother!” the little kid jump out of Cz lap who seems to be unhappy about it and rush to his mother.

“Mother, Cz told me I will have a little sister, she is amazing, look! This is a _sticker!”_ Viserys said, showing the small sticker on his cheek.

Rhaella’s distress fades as she could see that these people were not here to harm them.

“That’s great dear, now why don’t you say hi to your sister?” she said showing a sleeping baby girl on her bosom.

“Wow, she looks so... _red_ , it is normal?” Viserys asked, making Rhaella chuckle.

“It is normal, she will look better soon,” she said.

“What is her name?” Rhaella’s son asks. And she was contemplating for a while until she came with a perfect name.

“She is Daenerys Targaryen,” she replied kindly.

“Queen Rhaella we are now ready to depart,” Yuri said as she seems to have been talking alone for some time.

“To where? There is no way we can leave with the storm getting stronger,” said Rhaella confuse.

The moment she said that a gate appears in the room, she put Viserys behind her and Daenerys closer to her, as she saw with horror that thing getting bigger.

“Now, please queen Rhaella follows us, everything would be explained soon,” Yuri said.

Rhaella didn’t know what to do, but before she said anything Viserys moved quickly ahead of her and grab Cz’s hand with joy.

“Are you going to show me more _stickers?_ “ he said happily.

Cz smiles a little as she put another sticker on the kid’s cheek.

“Yes. Cute,” she said as she brought him with her.

Rhaella could only follow them, as they disappear from Dragonstone, leaving nothing behind but confusion and mysteries.

When the rebel fleet commanded by Stannis Baratheon arrived at Dragonstone, they search the entire castle from top to bottom and found nothing at all.

No, even the loyal Ser Willem Darry knew where they go. It was the Elia incident all over again.

When the news of their _escape_ reach King’s Landing, the new king of Westeros is lost in anger. Knowing full well that as long as they live, there would be always a chance of them returning to Westeros.

Things didn’t get any better, especially when the response of Dorne arrive at the red keep.

They have declared themselves free from the shackles of the iron throne. The letter explains that the union was between House Martell and House Targaryen.

And now that House Targaryen was not on the throne anymore, they have not a reason to swear loyalty to House Baratheon, and that Dorne will instead be part of the _Nazarick Empire_ an empire that no one knew it existed.

No too long ago, the ruins of Valyria were nothing, but a desolated place with no life at all, but then the deadly fog that once rule the peninsula disappear, the structures that collapse in the catastrophe 400 years ago are standing proud as nothing happen and the land is now striving with life.

The world watched in confusion as to the peninsula of the dragon lords is back to life, but it was not them ruling again, instead, the so call supreme being, Galadriel Melkor, the new empress of Valyria and the absolute ruler of Nazarick.


	4. New Valyria

**Hoping you guys are enjoying this work!**

**Taking my time editing things out, again sorry for the mistakes.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The room is calm and peaceful. The delicate fabrics of the bedsheet caress the skin of a beautiful lady like no other, who appears to snuggle a big pillow with joy.

Galadriel moans in content, no matter how much time has passed, she nevertheless can’t believe that she can rest like this so comfortable and all that, to enjoy the pleasure of sex, wherever she wants to and with whoever she desires.

Lupusregina, Albedo, Shalltear are amongst the ones she sleeps the most with, not saying that she didn’t have others, _concubines_ or proclaim wives to fool around but it was that she didn’t want to abuse her authority and command her servants to have sex with her, regardless of how alluring it can be.

Galadriel is still a woman of principles in that regard. She won’t force anyone of Nazarick to sleep with her, ever. She knows about the _hierarchy_ that Albedo and Shalltear created for her. It was one of the most hysterical things she has ever read. Yes, _read_ , they put a lot of effort into creating a system, with rules and everything.

It bewildered her. Back in her world, she was just Suzuki Satoru, a 34-year-old virgin. Now in here, she has a harem full of beautiful ladies ready to satisfy her every need, and although she enjoys it a lot, _quite a lot_.

She still enjoys the company of herself, to relax alone and start rambling about stuff.

It was a coping mechanism, she believed, to put up with everything that has been occurring since she arrived in this unknown world.

Reflecting on it, she needs to wake up, although she’s been awake for an hour. She has a lot to do, specifically, since she just proclaimed the creation of her empire.

An idea of most brilliant minds in Nazarick, Demiurge, Albedo, and Pandora’s actor, who seems to have taken it too seriously, when Galadriel _jokingly_ said that she would love to conquer this world, now she must act as a true empress and do it.

She reminisced about how insane everything has been since she arrives in this world.

 _“It’s been two years, two long years, I wonder how much I have changed since then,_ “ she recalled.

 _“I need to finish the second volume of How to be a ruler part II_ _There is a lot I need to learn, now that we are preparing to expand this empire_ “she let a small groan when she hid her face in a pillow.

 _“I need to remember, I am Galadriel Melkor, the supreme ruler of the great tomb of Nazarick, I need to show that to everyone... Uwa, I need to practice my postures, yeah,_ “ Galadriel thought.

Galadriel stood up in front of a mirror, after putting a robe on, although she had no problem exposing her naked body to her lovers, she is still flustered to look at herself when she is alone.

Galadriel practiced her poses, from _“Thinking poses”_ to _“Commanding poses”_ to _“Empress poses”_ she used them very often now. She let a tiny squeak when she overhears the knocking on her door.

“Your majesty, it’s Yuri,” Galadriel composes herself and with a majestic voice, she spoke.

“Come in, I just woke up,” Yuri enters, and following her, was Increment and Decrement.

“Good morning, your majesty,” the three of them bow.

Thanks to her racial levels of _demon empress_ , she loves to hear that. She enjoys when people go to their knees, when they bow their heads, it’s a very intoxicating and addicting sensation.

“Marvellous day to the three of you,” Galadriel replied.

“We have prepared your bath, your majesty,” Galadriel only nod as they went to the absurd bathroom of hers.

There she is, again, in a bathtub bigger than her bed, enjoying the warmth of the water-filled with scents of the best quality. While Decrement was rubbing her feet, Increment was taking care of her long black wings. A job it seems to be one of the highest privileges in Nazarick, besides being called to their queen’s chamber.

Yuri is slowly and gently brushing her hair like a lover would, which in this case is accurate. Since Yuri and the other two are in their lady’s harem.

Still, they took their commitment as a maid seriously, since it is one of the _fundamental rules_ of the so call hierarchy.

_“Outside our lady’s room, we are still servants of Nazarick, our job must not be lackluster it’s our duty to put even more effort in our duties, to display our lady our passion and devotion!”_

Galadriel remembered listening to that, when she uses her abilities of the guild master, to view on the little gathering of her so call _lovers club_.

 _“I am dealing with workaholics, addicts to work, and perfection,”_ she mused.

“Yuri, darling, it’s everything ready in new Valyria?” she inquires.

“Yes, your majesty, the Valkyries and Asgard imperial guard are ready,” Galadriel nods.

When Galadriel arrived in this world, the first thing she did was to investigate everything about this world, all she could find. From the history, the geography, the cultures, and if there was any threat to Nazarick.

They spend the first year spying on this world, every corner, every city of every nation. What they discover, was useful and disappointing at the same time.

The interesting is that this world was large, the nations, folklore, and the history of each one are deep and something that she has been liking quite a lot. Learning was quite the pass time for her, so she did spend a lot of time reading and absorbing everything she could.

They find methods to learn the language of many civilizations across this world. Well, it is simple when your stats are high in intelligence and wisdom and you have items to do that for you.

They explored the surroundings of Nazarick, it was a desolated region, with ashes descending from the skies, with a smoking sea, that was poisonous and where the sun didn’t shine, it reminded her of home, and she hated it. There was magic in the air, it was almost dim but it was there, recognizing that such a nation had a grasp on magic.

Although small, it opens the possibilities that magic exists in this world, which it did, but not like they have expected. The magic in this world is laughable, mediocre at worst.

The records of the ancient civilization of the dragon lords, prove just that they didn’t ride on dragons, those _things_ weren’t dragons.

She made it sure to know that since when Galadriel learned the possibility of dragons living in this world; she made sure that the guardians were ready for it.

Back in Yggdrasil, dragons were the most powerful beings a player could fight, so she had every right to take precautions and be careful.

But when she found out they were in fact Wyverns instead of dragons, she could only laugh and quite a lot. Those _dragon lords_ were in reality _Wyverns lords_. Those are the lesser being of dragons, some fly, some don’t it didn’t matter. In Yggdrasil, their level was around 40.

It’s one of those things that show how weak magic it’s in this world and how pitiful the humans are here. Galadriel concluded that they were not _NPCs,_ but simple humans. Regular people that can die from a simple cold, this is not a game, the humans here didn’t level up or had abilities to help them out, they are just normal human beings.

“Good, now it’s time for breakfast,” she said with a smile on her face, she enjoyed eating in this unfamiliar world, even more since she cannot get fat.

Once she finished eating, she got ready to see the outside world. Her bodyguards as expected were the seven deadly sins.

Once she got out of Nazarick, she saw the sun and how different this place looks from before. The city is rebuilding and of progression with recent structures being added. All because she uses three world items, Galadriel needed to understand how world items affected this world. And good lord, it was even more than she had hoped for.

“Truly a wonderful city, I must admit, this fail civilization knew how to build buildings,” she said.

Valyria was a remarkable city, with topless towers that used a sphinxes design, but it is not only that, the city was build in a prominent mountain; it was such a struck of luck that the entrance of Nazarick was at the summit of the mountain.

She could see everything from here, but that didn’t stop her at all

After she uses [Ouroboros] to bring back the life of the city of Valyria and get rid of the pollution that the volcano’s left. She uses a couple more world items that helped to uplift her buildings.

She uses, [Enclosure of the Aesir] a world item that was not the considered most powerful, because what it does. It brings a bunch of soldiers of Asgard, like Odin’s royal guard, the Aesir tribes, and many others. She used it to bring the city back to life.

Truly, that item was not even the _most powerful_ , back in Yggdrasil they claimed that it was just one of those thematic items in the game. Just like the other world item [Valkyries Call] she used, that delivered an army of Valkyries to her call.

In Yggdrasil, these two items didn’t do much. They call a bunch of NPCs that, in terms of strength, are around level 65 to 85 and that’s all. In a guild war, with hundreds of level 100 players, they were nothing but mosquitoes that die from one AoE spell. Still, she loved the thematic. That is why she uses it twice since it has 24 hours cooldown to fill up the rest of the city.

And besides, her lore is still operating, back in Yggdrasil, you could write your background history, so she wrote that she was the daughter of Odin and Freyja something that serves here, because of her summons, who recognizes her as their goddess.

Her _people_ as she calls them now didn’t waste time and started building in the city, recent constructions with Norse thematic, that look marvelous next to the Valyria ones.

Now the Valyria palace, where she lives when she is outside Nazarick, it was majestic; it satisfies her guardians. The entrances of Nazarick stood behind the castle and at the height of the slope and you only had to walk downhill from the _sacred stairs_ , as the Asgard guards called it, to enter the palace.

Her palace was tremendous, like enormous, from what her scouts have told her, it the single greatest palaces in the world and the Asgard craftsmen are only making it larger with the aid of the Golems of Nazarick.

 _“What’s the purpose of this? It takes a person 40 minutes to arrive at the throne room,_ _it’s ludicrous,”_ she could only think as the long way to her throne room await her.

The Asgard royal guard were the ones defending this sacred place now. The Homunculus maid’s work here in groups, and Galadriel is considering that she needs to have more maids.

When she finally arrives at the throne chamber, she saw her lovely Albedo, telling some orders to some of her new protectors. Heimdall was one of the level 85 Asgardians that appeared with the army of Odin.

He is in charge of the royal guard, then there was Jarl, his second in command. They, like the rest of the Asgardians warriors, wear a golden armor, with the unique helmet with horns facing downward. They resemble your Scandinavian person, that you would see in movies or comics, attractive all females who saw them would want a piece of them, but not Galadriel she didn’t _swing_ that way.

She saw one commander of the Valkyries, Eir, and just like her male brethren, she looks like a Scandinavian woman with an impressive body that could make any man drool.

 _“I wonder if my people could have children? Could Eir get pregnant from someone like Heimdall? I mean it could, but I will think about this later,_ “ once she reaches the throne room. The Asgardian went to their knees.

“Your majesty,” they said and Albedo kneels to but with a gentle smile.

“Your majesty, my love,” Albedo announced, and she grew thrilled when Galadriel gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

“My dear Albedo, it’s everything ready?” Galadriel asks as she sat down on the immense throne.

This is a monstrosity made of, diamonds, gold, and gods know what more, still, it didn’t matter how big and exuberant it was, to her, there was no throne room like the one in Nazarick.

“They are here,” Albedo said with the same smile on her face.

“Good, and what news from my guardians?” Galadriel asks.

“Demiurge is further east, the city of Bonetown, the cities of the Bloodless men and the city of the Winged men are being... Brought to their knees, he is eager to start his farming with those people, something about their skins?” Albedo said, looking a little confused for a second.

“Well, knowing Demiurge, he is having quite the fun,” Galadriel replied.

“Aura is in Sothoryos, deep in the south, she is having a lot of fun for what the reports said, there are a lot of creatures she is hunting and collecting, as well she could find a new point were our miners can get that _Blackstone,_ “ Galadriel nods, that unusual rock has magic properties, tiny properties, but she would not let such things go by, she enjoys experimenting.

“Good, tell her to mark it on the map, so our miners can go,” Albedo nodded.

“Cocytus is hunting down those _old ones_ , he is disappointed about their power, Leng would be part of the empire soon,” Galadriel let a sort out.

Poor Cocytus, his wanting to fight for a while now, so when she told him his mission to destroy to so-called _old ones_ , he was like a kid at Christmas. The people of Leng, that island south Yi Ti, see Cocytus as the messenger of a new age, especially when they saw her power, they are now building sculptures at her image.

“Shalltear is in the Summer Isles, she is _having the time_ of her life,” Albedo said with an entertaining smile.

Galadriel sigh, Shalltear is really dumb sometimes. She didn’t saw that Albedo wanted to send her away to a place she would hate just to annoy her.

Even though she told them she loves both, they keep going at it, Galadriel could only let them keep that weird competition going. As long, they get along; she didn’t care.

“How Mare is doing? No problem at all?” Albedo nods with a soft smile.

“He is doing good in the Citadel,” Galadriel sighs, Mare was the one who is an open undercover agent there, she is not worried about him since she gave him a ring that made him looks human enough to enter that place.

“The Citadel is an important place to learn about in this world, they hold a lot of influence in Westeros, knowledge is power, and that place has a lot, it’s a good thing our spies are doing an excellent job in copying their scrolls and books,” said Galadriel.

“Good, what about our agents in Yi Ti and Asshai?” Galadriel asks, pondering more about the last news she learned from Demiurge.

“Yi Ti is just as we expected, poor army, nobility who only wants to seize more control for themselves, and a foolish emperor. It would be easy to conquer them, as for Asshai. CZ, and Entoma said that the place is full of magic, one of the reason there is always in a mist is because of the blood magic that takes place there, we also learned about shadows binders, necromancers, red priestess, and blood mages. They can barely do magic at all. The most powerful one, who is a shadow binder can do a single _Tier 4 spell_ , that permits him to bind several shadows at once, he lives in a place called Stygai, he needs to sacrifice many lives to pretty much anything,” Galadriel nodded.

“Keep me updated, as well tell Cz and Entoma to be careful,” Albedo nods.

“Now, it is time we bring forth our guests before we move to our next step,” Galadriel told.

“Understood, Heimdall, bring our guest now,” Albedo ordered

And Galadriel was already reading her scrip in her mind, trying to not screw it up., this is the start of her rule, to make sure that the world knows that she would conquer them, and there is no escape.


	5. The three mothers

**I hope you are having a nice day!**

**I am still editing things out!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Rhaella Targaryen is still having trouble with coping with all that has transpired, particularly where she is now. After they brought her here, at first, she believed that it was a minor city or castle of a foreign lord in Essos.

Someone who wished to play the _Game of Thrones_. It was until they permitted her to leave her room, to see the outside, that all overwhelmed her.

She is in Valyria, in the city of her ancestors, in the dragon's capital of old.

She could only fell to her knees and see the beauty of it, like a dream she never wanted to wake up. The poems and stories didn’t do it justice, King’s Landing is a tiny district in the immense city.

The towers that stood proudly in the sky with astonishing elegance, the structures throughout the city, the white streets. Everything is from a dream.

“Are you all right, your grace?” the delicate voice of Elia brought her back from her dreaming. Rhaella let a faint smile on her face appear, observing her daughter-in-law, with her grandson, Aegon.

Both Rhaenys and Viserys are staring at the windows in complete wonder. She felt Daenerys cry a little, as she was craving for milk.

“I am, thank you, dear, it just... I am still a little overwhelmed by all of this,” she explained, to which Elia snort.

“Yeah, it not every day that you wake up in a city, that supposed didn’t exist anymore,” said Ashara Dayne who is next to them.

The elegant woman was breastfeeding her girl with such love. She was holding her daughter close like she is about to disappear. From everything Elia has told her, Ashara’s daughter died at childbirth, the umbilical cord choked her daughter. But it is when a maid, with a dog face, called Pestonya, _revive_ her in presence of her.

That Ashara accepted in this supreme being is truly a god, Rhaella didn’t know what to believe, but it truly didn’t matter. She will believe in anything. If they informed her that the sky is green and up is down, she would accept it as an unspeakable truth.

“Here I am, in the capital of my forefathers, and instead of dragons flying in the air, maidens riding a winged horse are... what are they?” Rhaella asks.

“They call themselves, Asgardians, they told me it transported them to this world by the grace of their goddess, to create an empire that would last 10.000 years. And I believe them, didn’t you see them? They don’t look... _human_ , I don’t know how to express it, I saw a rider, A Valkyrie yes, that is what they are, carrying a boulder on her shoulders... a _large_ boulder, like it was nothing, and those wings in their backs, those things are genuine, they fly, I saw it,” Ashara told nearly in shock still.

“And their magic, I never believe in such matters honestly... but the things they can do... it’s beyond everything I have imagined,” suddenly Elia began laughing, and is followed by Ashara and Rhaella.

It was a moment of incredulity like they are just still coming to terms with it all.

“Look, mother, look the woman there, she is flying!” Rhaenys shouts happily.

“Wow, look at those horses, they fly!” Viserys look as happy as his niece.

“All we can do is wait to see what follows,” Elia spoke softly.

“That’s all we can do,” Ashara nod.

“Elia, dear, there is something... something I wanted to get out of my chest.”

“Your grace, please...”

“No, Elia, I want to say it, my silly son and brother made your life miserable... I was not strong enough to protect you, I should have done something... I am sorry, you do not understand how sorry I am,” Rhaella said with grief written all across her face.

Elia held her hand, as both mothers appear to hold each other for a minute of sorrow.

“It’s not your fault, none of us could stop Rhaegar foolishness or the mad king, I loved him, I truly did for a time, I believed that perhaps, he would grow up to be a greater king than Aerys, that with a bit of hope, he would be different,” Elia said, caressing her son’s face.

“But it didn’t, the Targaryen madness goes deep, Rhaegar was capable to hide it away from everyone in the form of poems and dreams, but it shows up like the rest of my ancestors,” Rhaella stated.

“We still have our children, we can do a better job, we can end this insanity permanently,” Elia answered.

“The incestuous cycle must end if we want to change history, for our children and our futures grandkids,” Rhaella responds with a renewed vigor.

“So, what’s the plan exactly?” Ashara asks.

“We don’t know, we must first speak with our savior, this supreme being, and see what the future holds,” As soon as Rhaella announced that, there was a knock on the door.

One of those lovely maids arrives. Like each individual being in this place, she was charming. Men or women, this city is full of lovely people.

“Queen Rhaella, Princess Elia, lady Ashara, your majesty is waiting for you in the throne chamber,” Rhaella notices that there is no use of word _wish,_ instead of _wish to speak with you_ as a normal sovereign would say to another, this sounds more like an order.

Rhaella remembered that she had no kingdom to rule anymore, so the title of _Queen_ meant nothing. Still, she prepared for the worst.

They leave the kids behind, in the capable hands of the maids, who brought some strange toys to entertain them, Ashara had quite the trouble of leaving her daughter, but she knew that she had to.

As they walk to the colossal palace, which could only make the red keep look like a toy house, they eventually reach the throne room.

They prepared for the worst. They would do whatever it takes to protect their families, even giving their bodies away.

Once those Asgardian guards let them into the most stunning and majestic room they have ever seen, then their eyes gaze upon the most beautiful woman in the world.

In Westeros, those three were the most attractive women in the seven kingdoms, but what it is in front of them, is beyond anything in this world.

Her overlong black ebony hair and golden eyes, with that revealing white gown and soothing smile. Made them blush, everything about her scream with _sex appeal_ like they created her for sex. But it is the way she held herself like she knows that she is that ravishing, but didn’t care. She had the looks of a proper wife.

Then they saw it, the throne, for Rhaella it is something that can be know as _the king of thrones._ It stood at the top of multiple stairs are of solid gold and gems. The diamonds, rubies, and sapphires decorated all of it.

The iron throne was an unpleasant thing, horrendous, a thousand blades were used to forge it. It is a ten feet asymmetric creature, Rhaella was never a fan, but this, it was different.

It is then, that the three mothers, saw the supreme one, sitting on the throne, with a majestic pose. They felt on their knees like something pushes them down. They knew it, deep in their bones, that this being is something far beyond all that they have ever expected.

The long black wings, the horns wrapped in jewelry, the face of a goddess and a body beyond any mortal’s grasp. She is something _divine,_ there is no better word to express it.

“Welcome, to my humble abode, please raise your heads, my name is Galadriel Melkor, the supreme being, the ruler of the ancient tomb of Nazarick, the daughter of Freyja and Odin rulers of the nine realms, and empress of the empire of Nazarick,” Elia always wondered how a god would sound like, she never thought in all her life, that she would listen one.

“I apologize for calling you so soon, as well as asking you to leave your children in a short time, I know it is a difficult thing for a mother”, Rhaella cannot believe this, here she is, a deity in presence of her, apologizing to them.

“Not at all, your majesty, it was only natural since I do not think is a topic for children’s, I know that the maids of your illustriousness would care for them in our absence,” she said trying to look like a monarch herself.

“You are correct, worry need not appear in your heart, queen Rhaella for your children safety is important to me, the same goes for princess Elia and lady Ashara,” the voice was melodious and tender, it is the same tone a parent would use, Ashara concluded that empress knew what it meant to be a mother.

“We appreciated your majesty,” the three mothers said at unison.

“It’s the duty of the strong to protect the weak, children are pure and innocent, to harm them is a sacrilege and a sin in my eyes, and everyone who dares to do such action would suffer my punishment,” they felt shivers as the proclamation of the goddess.

“But I didn’t call you for that, I believe that you have many questions and I have all the answers, so please, ask away,” Rhaella looked at Elia and Ashara, the three seems to have a brief conversation with their eyes.

“Before we started, we can only thank you for saving our lives and the lives of our children, we are forever in your debt,” queen Rhaella said as she and the rest bowed.

“It was nothing, just I like said before, the harm a child is a sin in my eyes,” Galadriel replied.

“Your majesty, you save our lives, but may I ask why? You gave us clothes, food, and a warm bed, but I can’t stop feeling that there is another reason,” Rhaella stated.

“You are right, there is another reason, it’s up to all of you if you accepted or not,” the goddess said.

“And what could it be, your majesty,” Elia spoke for the first time.

“Queen Rhaella, the Targaryen rule Westeros for approximately 300 years, you could say that it was no always... _stable reign_ , but the union of the seven kingdoms helped to stabilize the region, until, well, you know, and just like I said before, this is up to you if you accept or not, if you wish to reclaim the iron throne, swear fealty to me, and the oath that the iron throne would be part of my empire,” Queen Rhaella can’t believe what she is hearing.

“Your majesty, I-I don’t understand, if you wish you could conquer the world by tomorrow... Wh-why would you help us?” Rhaella said stuttering almost all the way.

“You are speaking the truth, I can do may great things, I have walked on the surface of thousand suns, seen things so small that you would never suspect they even occur, future and present are just the same for me, but human nature still is quite... fascinating, the _free will_ to choose your path, your future, is something that has always intrigued me,” Galadriel said, changing her _posture_.

“There is a long way ahead of those who follow me, a future like no other, it will not be easy for those who take it, but the rewards are beyond imagining, you inquire why _,_ but for me, such things don’t exist, this is the path of the future generations of Targaryens, it will be full of challenges but once they accomplish them, a new dynasty will emerge like no other,” Rhaella, Elia and Ashara were in awe by everything they listened.

“It’s true... We could return... to be stronger? Better?” Rhaella was on her knees, practically drooling to her new god.

It was the same for Ashara and Elia. They look at her with fresh eyes, like a deity that finally deserves prayers, no longer they need to wait for the answer of fake ones, the so-called _seven_.

In presence of them, a true supreme being is standing, a god of this world. They didn’t realize that such adoration was because of a certain skill of Galadriel, [For the weak-minded]. An ability that practically made them more subtle to her aura. In Yggdrasil, it was used to pacify NPCs so they would give you a better quest, or to steal in low-level areas, as well to farm monsters since they didn’t attack you while using the skill.

But in this world, it seems to be a little more extreme. It was making Galadriel uncomfortable. She turns it off and examine how they reacted once her aura disappear. The effect is fast. The three mothers seem to relax a little, as sweat was pouring from their foreheads and their bodies.

Galadriel stood up, and approach to the queen is still on her knees.

“Will you, Rhaella Targaryen, swear loyalty to me? Will you take the path to glory and ensure the Targaryen future?” Queen Rhaella looks with devotion and courage. She looks at her daughter-in-law, who seems to nod with the same passion.

“I Rhaella Targaryen, Dowager Queen of the seven kingdoms, Queen of the Andals, The Rhoynar, and the First man, swear eternal loyalty, servitude, and fidelity to, the supreme being, the empress of Nazarick, daughter of Odin and Freyja, goddess of the thousand suns, goddess of gods, and ruler of this world, Galadriel Melkor,” Galadriel groan because of the new titles, she had a vague idea that they would be more to come.

Especially since this day would go down in history, as the day that _“The dragon knelt”_ but they would forever remember Rhaella Targaryen as _“Rhaella the Brave”_ by her descendants, as the one who saved their house and face the unknown.

* * *

In a land far away, where darkness lives, and the sunlight is a myth, the city of Asshai and its population didn’t know about two of their resident intentions. But there she was, a red priestess full of worry and sadness because just like many other of her sisters, they have lost contact with their lord.

The lord of light was silent, no whispers in the fire, no more dreams of him, it was all quiet like he just vanished.

Just like many others in Asshai, she wandered alone in the gloomy avenues of this dammed city. But she noticed something out of ordinary, a thing so unusual to look at in this city.

Two youthful girls, with odd dresses, are standing near the Ashe river, observing it meticulously.

“You should not touch it, child, it’s dangerous,” the red priestess said, with a gentle voice.

It was only then, when she saw the two girls closely, one of them had overlong orange hair, with one patch in one eye and strange green color in the other one. Her face was of a noble girl, but there was something cold in her, something out normal. The other one was even more curious. Her _wig_ is... weird, and her face was a mask.

But it was not a mask some citizens here use. She had never seen such thing, and the way she moves her head, it’s like an insect would, very intriguing for her.

“Who are you lady?” the masked girl replied, with a peculiar tone.

“My name is Melisandre, I am a red priestess of our god R’hllor, although I should be the one asking that, this is a dangerous place for young girls, you should not be here alone,” she replied with a melodic sound.

“R’hllor? One of the old ones? ~” the masked girl said look at her companion.

“Negative, he is one of the lesser gods of this place,” Melisandre frown at the comment, but she couldn’t stop wondering about these two. The girl with the eye patch, talk in a very monotone voice and the other one was still leading forward to the polluted river.

“I am Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, this is my sister, C22128 Delta, please to meet you~,” the masked girl said, and then when Melisandre was about to warn her about the river one more time, she saw a large centipede coming from the Entoma dress.

The insect burned in the river and quickly die. She had experienced odd things, unusual events, but this was by far the strangest of them all.

“Is dangerous to me, CZ~,”

“Roger,” Melisandre then saw something that stunned her.

The other girl stuck her hand in the green river. Normally she would start hearing the screech of pain, but this girl was still stoic as ever. Then the girl drank from it.

“Girl!” she yelled in a very uncharacteristic tone of her.

“No, problem, not harmful to me,” CZ replied with the same monotone speech.

“Oh, we need to send the reports~,”

“Yes,” Melisandre didn’t believe her eyes.

“What are you?” she questions.

“We are maids, in the supreme's service,” Melisandre stood there, watching them closely, she had never in her long life see something like this. She noticed that the world is changing, they do not hear anymore the old voices, and she would find out why.

“Can you tell me more?”


	6. The tower of Joy

**I hope you are enjoying this!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Elia is concern about her dear friend Ashara, she looks so depressed for quite some time, her expression is the mirror of her soul, with tired eyes and dejected mind. The princess of Dorne needed to ask the lady of purple eyes what burden she carries.

Even after all that has transpired recently, Ashara’s depression only disappears when she is holding her daughter, little Allyria.

“Ashara, talk to me I beg you it’s painful watching you in such state,” Elia spoke to her companion of so many years.

“Elia, there is a lot in my mind, I can’t think properly, neither sleep nor eat, my brother I don’t know where he is, _my_... the father of Allyria, I worry about them,” Ashara said as she sobs slightly, Elia took her friend’s hand tenderly caressing her.

“I see, it’s been a month since everything, Arthur can take care of himself I know that he is _the sword of the morning,_ after all but the father of your daughter, the man you give your virtue is Lord Eddard Stark, isn’t it?” Elia stated softly, as Ashara brought Allyria closer to her.

“Oh, Ashara, you love him, don’t you?”

“I do, we promise each other under the Weirwood at Harrenhal, I was his, and he was mine, we bonded I gave him my love and bore him a child, we had our future ahead until the mad king kill his father and brother before chaos erupted in the seven kingdoms, now he married to that Tully who wears his last name instead of _me_ , I was to be Ashara Stark, it’s me the one he should wake up next to, not _her_ ,” Ashara let tears of anguish and misery run down her face.

Elia shared her friend’s grief, cursing Aerys madness and Rhaegar foolishness.

“He is searching for his sister, and I know... _we know_ , that they should fight each other soon, Elia, I can’t fathom losing my brother and my beloved the same day, I just can’t,” Ashara said almost pleading.

“Elia in the past, we would have prey under the same gods, but now you need not do such a task, we can ask our lady for help, to let her wisdom wash over us,” Ashara gently nod chewing her lips nervously.

Both mothers approached the suite in the enormous palace where they will meet their new god. There she was, the new goddess of this world, watching over the children who are having fun in those so call _draw books_. Little Aegon and Daenerys are in tall chairs eating those _puddings_ for babies.

Queen Rhaella is lovingly feeding them while making faces. She looks so different from before, more alive, and happy. The gaze of the empress was full of foresight and knowledge. She nods slightly and changes her posture, waiting for their proposition.

“Your majesty,” both of them spoke.

Rhaella stares at them and immediately identify something serious is in their minds.

“Princess Elia, lady Ashara, there is weight in both of your faces, but determination too,” Galadriel stated.

“We are, your majesty, we are here to bask in your wisdom and foresight, my friend Ashara and I do not know what to do,” Elia smiled at her son covered in pudding.

“It’s about Ashara beloved and the knight of the star, she loves both of them, a brother and a lover, conflicted and trouble about their upcoming clash,” they nodded not surprise at all about their lady vision.

None of them knew that her gorgeous wolf maid was already there, just watching and waiting.

Galadriel didn’t know if she should save the Stark girl or not, her son and she didn’t truly matter at the end, but she would not waste an opportunity to gain people in debt with her.

“You wish for my counsel, have it but there is something that you must be ready for Elia, if you can either forgive and carry on or allow hatred and resentment consume you,” both queen and lady saw the princess a little perplexed for a moment but then they realize what the empress implied.

“She is pregnant...” Rhaella muttered.

“Oh, brother, you stupid, stubborn man,” Ashara faintly spoke. Elia didn’t know what to say, she hated Rhaegar and his stupidity, her anger at the Stark girl is more bitterness than hate, but knowing that the child had no sin on him, she just sighs and understood the words of his majesty.

To let anger and let bitterness be part of her forever, or move on and let her soul be free of chains of sorrow and betray.

“I will not hate a child, I will not despise the mother, I am princess Elia Martell, hatred would not define me,” Rhaella smile, and Ashara felt proud of her friend. Few women would do such a thing.

“You have time, and if you are swiftly, you can save more lives, let me tell you about a certain plan, something that would secure the future and the return of the Targaryen family to the throne,” Every one of them listened carefully to their goddess plan basking in her foresight.

* * *

In Dorne, in the Tower of Joy, the three kingsguard, Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent, and the Lord Commander Gerold Hightower, could see the days pass by, one by one. The latest news they receive was the sacking of King’s Landing. They assume the house Targaryen lost; they know nothing else they regret and mourn, believing they failed them.

Ser Arthur Dayne is one of them, Elia’s death and her children’s flood his mind every night. He failed her, Ser Arthur felt that Rhaegar’s obsession with the prophecy would be his downfall, he realized too late his insanity, even Ser Oswell and Ser Gerold thought the same. That he was just as mad as his father. But they swore to protect last his legacy, to the bitter end.

“Ser Arthur, you are still sharpening your sword,” the Lord Commander said with a gentle voice.

“I am waiting, Lord Commander, that’s all,” Ser Arthur responded.

“Just like the rest of us, once they found us... we will die, you know that?” Ser Arthur just nods, he is ready to face the end of his life with a sword in hand. The three of them are, they came to that conclusion long ago, there was no escape from this, they know it, it was only a matter of time now.

“Lady Stark is very ill.” Ser Oswell spoke.

“She is, I don’t expect she will survive birth,” The Lord Commander said.

The Stark girl grow up in the last couple of months, she had to, after finding out what happen to her family, the war she started, there was no room left for the baby girl with dreams of the silver prince and freedom on her future.

Lyanna is on her bed, a soon to be a mother have her face looking at the window next to her, the only source of light in the small room, her appearance was gloomy, the eyes once filled with life and spirit are now with pitiful emotions of grief.

 _“Love is sweet, dearest Ned, but it cannot change a man’s nature,”_ that is what she said, and now the cruelest reality of life hit her with a strength of a thousand man, the irony.

She became what she loathed to most, a whore, she ran with a married man, sleep with him and got pregnant, then a war follows suit, killing thousands her family included.

 _“I guess at the end of it all, Robert and I share more in common than I realize,”_ Lyanna thought with a bitter laugh.

Once the news of the battle of the Trident arrived, she didn’t know what to feel; she was happy that her brother won, the joy of Rhaegar death was a surprise to her, knowing that the last time they saw each other, she let him know about her rage.

_“I will not put our child in danger, Lya, once you give me my Visenya, I will let you go but for now, you will remain here, Your brother will take the black as part of my mercy, Benjen would be the new lord of Winterfell and you are free to do whatever you want.”_

_“You lie to me! You promise me! Now you tell me I was nothing to you but a whore to breed and leave?! I pray that Robert kills you, I will pray every day for your death, Targaryen!”_

_“You don’t understand none of you do, my destiny...”_

_“The seven hells with your destiny! The seven hells with you, Rhaegar! If I die here, I will hunt you down for all eternity I swear it to all Gods new and old and those yet to come!”_

Lyanna smile at the punch she gave him before he left, the only good satisfaction she ever received from him.

The sudden chilly air reminded her of home, Winterfell, and how much she missed her father horrendous jokes, her brother Brandon annoying teasings, dear Ned tender and caring nature, and Benjen joy and happiness.

“I am very sorry father, Brandon,” Lyanna cries alone in that room.

The kingsguards meanwhile are ready to fight whatever comes across that strange gate that suddenly just appears.

“What in the seven is that?!” Ser Oswell yelled.

Ser Arthur and Lord Commander Ser Gerold are ready to face the unknown enemy until they heard certain voices through the portal.

“This is a strange sensation,” Arthur’s eyes widened at the voice of Ashara, his sister.

“I know,” the three figures came out of this strange purple door, the kingsguards felt to their knees.

“Your grace!” the queen gave them a slight smile, as Elia and Ashara came from behind her. Ashara ran to her brother to embrace him, Ser Arthur, for the first time in almost a year, smiled.

“You idiot! You stubborn idiot! How can you leave Elia alone in King’s Landing with that monster!” Ashara cries on his chest, sobbing loudly.

Ser Arthur knew that he is ashamed of it; he had an oath, that’s all he can say.

“Your grace, my princess...” The old Lord Commander had tears in his eyes.

“Please, Ser Gerold we are fine, don’t cry,“ Queen Rhaella replied softly.

“When we got the news of what happens in King’s Landing, we feared for the worst,” Ser Oswell stated.

“The _worts_ almost happen Ser Oswell, if it wasn’t for our lady we would be dead by now,” the kingsguards look confused at the three mothers before them.

“Hello, how are you doing today? ~” the sight of a maid with coppery skin, long red hair, and a very exotic body put the kingsguards in defenses stand around the queen and her ladies.

“Lupusregina, glad to see you again,” said Queen Rhaella.

“Who are you?!” demanded Ser Gerold.

“Lupusregina Beta! ~ A loyal servant of the supreme one~,”

“It’s fine Lord Commander, she is one of our saviors, I know there is a lot to answer, truly but first we need to be ready for the birth of my grandson,” Rhaella said while the guard just stood there not moving at all, preventing the past of the queen.

“We swear to protect him, it binds us to do so,” Ser Gerold said.

“If you somehow _think_ I will kill my grandson, my blood, and that I came here to hurt that girl who is old enough to be my daughter, then you are out of your mind, Lord Commander! Now _move aside_ is an order from your Queen!” Rhaella snaps with fury in her eyes.

Elia and Ashara look amused by how the kingsguard looks, like puppies who just got a kick. Lupusregina giggles made it more fun. They all left to the tower, leaving behind the wolf girl who sniffed the air.

“Oh, there they come~,”

Lyanna screams are louder as the contractions started, but she is weak and she lost quite a lot of blood. Lyanna will die and it terrifies her. She didn’t wish to die, not like this.

Suddenly she heard something, a soft voice, telling her to push and to not worry.

“It’s okay, just breath,” said the queen while Ashara and Elia with the help of a mute wet nurse and the wolf girl got ready for the imminent baby.

Lyanna saw Elia and wept, thinking all that she needed to say to her.

“Please forgive me! I didn’t know! I didn’t notice his madness! I am very sorry! It’s all my fault! Please, gods, forgive me!” Lyanna wept.

Elia saw with grief the poor girl. She is so young, so naïve, so innocent just like her when she met him. But she didn’t have her advantage to grow up with him, to understand his madness within. She is just a girl.

“Shh, it’s okay, I forgive you, think about your child that’s all, be brave like a mother should,” Lyanna only nod as she did everything they told her to.

Lupusregina is just enjoying the screams of pain. She will save her at the last minute because she is this way. Lupusregina licked her lips in pleasure at the sight of blood pouring out from the girl's vagina and the wails of suffering. She is sadistic.

The wailing of a baby made an echo in the tower, Lyanna saw the small baby in the hand of Elia, and she smiled at her son. This is the ultimate insult to the _silver prince_ in her mind. There is no Visenya, only Jon, her son.

“[Max Healing I]” Lyanna saw the strange servant girl hand glow and then she felt her body glow, she felt better. Like she didn’t just give birth. There is no more pain, no tiredness, and no marks _down_ there.

“Ho-how?” she said, astonished.

“Magic~,” The queen and the other had a lot to explain.

“What is his name?” asks Ashara.

“ _He_ wanted his Visenya, this is Jon... my son,” Lyanna spoke softly.

“Jon, suitable name, a grain of salt in the wound? No choosing a Targaryen name?” A very amused Elia asks.

“I suppose,” Lyanna mumbled.

“Jon... Jon Targaryen sounds right,” everyone saw the queen as she just proclaims him as a true Targaryen and not a bastard.

“Your grace...”

“Regardless of what happened, a child is innocent of the mistakes of his parents, you were a child who made a mistake, it cost the life of your father and brother you would have to live with that, but the war was unavoidable, eventually the mad king would have done something horrible, it was just _sooner_ rather than _later_ ,” the queen said loud enough for the kingsguard outside hear it.

They knew it was correct. Regardless of their vows, they recognized that the mad king’s reign would finish in bloodshed. There was no stopping it. No one can predict a mad man plan, not even himself.

“What do we do now?” Lyanna whispered.

“We would explain everything, but first, Lupusregina are they close?” she asks the wolf maid.

“Yep! ~ I believe they are arriving,” the happy maid spoke.

“Who?” Lyanna asks.

“Your brother,” said Elia as Ashara’s body tensed up.

* * *

Lord Eddard Stark, also known as “Ned” is standing in front of the so-called Tower of Joy. His face is unfazed by the ugly tower.

“Lyanna, I hope I am not too late,” he said as dismount his horse.

His body stiffened when he saw Ser Arthur Dayne, _“The sword of the morning”_ and Ser Oswell Whent, coming to him with stone-stony faces.

“Lord Stark,” Ser Arthur announced after a few seconds of staring at each other.

“I looked for you on the Trident,” Ned said.

“We weren’t there,” Arthur replied.

“Your friend, the usurper would lie beneath the ground if we have been,” Ser Oswell said with hidden fury.

“The Mad King is dead, Rhaegar lies beneath the ground, why weren’t you there to protect your prince,” Ned declared.

“Our princes wanted us here,” Arthur said with anger, but they do not direct it to Ned, but his so-called best friend. He regretted deeply following the prince’s madness. There is still a lot he needs to learn but, from what he has seen, this world just got bigger.

“Where is my sister?” Ned asks with icy fury.

“She is alive and well, there is a lot you need to understand,” he replied.

“Understand? Why you mean with that?” Ned calmed down after learning that his sister was alive and well. But there was something odd in the air. He felt as if someone is watching him.

“Only you can go there, _only_ you,” Ser Arthur replied with a tone not leaving any argument.

Ned saw his friend Howland Reed looking suspicious about all of this, but Ned knew that the _“Sword of the Morning”_ wouldn’t deceive his trust.

“Only me,” Ned repeated.

He walked the long stairs to her sister’s room, fearing the worst until the door opened and two arms embraced him.

“Oh, Ned!” the voice of Lyanna brought him to his knees, as both siblings hugged each other.

“You are alive,” he replied, repeating it over and over, like a mantra.

“Yes, but please, I need to tell you something first,” he stared at her for a few minutes, still holding her hand.

“Rhaegar didn’t kidnap me... I went with him.”

“What...” Ned only said.

"Please, Ned, forgive me! I didn’t know! I was stupid! I wanted a way out of my engagement with Robert, I fell in _love_ with him. He promised to free me from Robert, to live away with him in Essos, I was a fool, please I never wanted this to happen! Please forgive me!" Lyanna said, crying on his chest.

He didn’t want to believe it; he wished to say it was a lie, but the more he thought about it, the more obvious it becomes.

“Why?” it was the only thing he could reply.

“I was naïve, blinded by him his promises of love and freedom, I believe everything he said, all of it... I never thought this would happen, I left a note explaining everything but... never made it,” Ned was so lost, he wanted to scream at her, to yell and curse. But he can’t. Ned exhausted of all of it.

“Lord Stark, she was just another victim of my son,” Ned quickly stood up and saw the queen in front of him.

“Your grace? You are alive?” he said, surprised.

“Princess Elia... Ashara...” he lost his voice when he saw the beauty of his long-lost love. Shame and guilt quickly build in his mind, as he remembered that he married another woman who is big with his child.

“You have come a long way from Harrenhal, my lord,” the queen responded.

“Things sadly are different now.”

“How are you all here? I thought your grace was in Dragonstone... How is this possible?”

“There are a lot of impossible things that are now possible, so much has happened in the last month, both you and what’s left the kingsguard need to know that everything I am about to tell you is true, all of it,” the queen spent a good hour telling them all, the kingsguard, Lyanna, and Ned they just listened.

When Ned asks for proof, the exotic maid girl, heal the mute wetnurse just on her knees crying, at the sound of her voice. Then she could conjure things with her hands. It shocked them. Even more when the ruins of Old Valyria aren’t ruins anymore and The declaration of Dorne to the iron throne renouncing Robert Baratheon’s claim and their independence from the seven kingdoms by joining as a free nation to the Empire of Nazarick was the cherry on the top.

“Your graces, this is...” Ser Gerold looks confused and rather tired, just like pretty much everyone in the room.

“I know, I needed a few days to come to terms with all of it, but we have no time to waste, we would retreat, for now, I will wait for Aegon to be of age to claim the Iron throne again,” Elia announced.

“What about us?” asks Lyanna with a low voice.

“I suggest you come with us, if they know you are alive the Lannister would kill you and your children, Tywin Lannister would do something like that,” Ned nodded, he knew about his reputation, that he sent the Mountain to do his dirty job proves that.

“Lyanna, Roberts wants you to be his queen... I think it would be safer for you to leave, his whoring would never stop, he may be my friend but I am not blind to his faults, leave and take Jon with you, live safe away from all this,” Ned whispered looking to Ashara who didn’t take her eyes off him.

“What about you?” Lyanna asks with sadness.

“There has to be a Stark on Winterfell, always, the north would always be your home, I will tell Benjen about this, I know he would keep it secret, he wanted to take the black because of this, now I don’t know if he would,” he responded with a smile.

“Lord Stark, I know that this is hard on you, we thank you for this opportunity to let us explain it, I know you are a man of honor and integrity, that’s why we wanted to tell you this, for the future of Westeros is at hand,” the queen replied.

“There is nothing to thank, I just wanted to get my sister back, I never thought the war would end the way it did, now with Robert as a king I don’t know what he would do, he was seething in anger when he heard about you escape your grace, he wanted to kill any Targaryen children he could find, he is not the same Robert I grew up with,” Ned sigh reminiscing about how exhausted he suddenly felt.

“We need to think about how we will pull this off,” then all of them looked at the maid who brought their attentions.

“Perhaps if you pretend to be dead,” Lupusregina spoke with a very boring voice. Like she wanted to just leave.

“That’s... an excellent plan,” Elia said.

“Let them believe that you die here, it would be for the best,” everyone seems to agree with the plan and the suddenly Elia remembered something important.

“What about Robert’s threat to Dorne? He is still looking for us, he would attack Sunspear just to make sure we’re not there.”

“He can try, we will bury him in the sand,” Ashara said taking Ned’s hand without asking him permission. Lyanna only smirks seeing his brother’s face.

“What about you, Lord Stark, would you follow him to battle again?” the queen asked the lord of Winterfell.

“No, I went to war because of what happened to my family, and to save my sister, but what Robert is trying to do is madness,” Ned declared.

“Lord Stark, we will return to Westeros, the empress of Nazarick can do things beyond any god, old and new, I already swore loyalty to her because of what she is, a supreme being. I request of you to do the same when the times come, there would a few decades of peace in Westeros, but the empire of Nazarick will expand across the world, it’s unavoidable, would you bend the knee to our new goddess?” Ned didn’t know what to do, everything was so _bizarre,_ but deep down knew that it was true, there was no way to deny it after what he witnessed.

There will be a war, he knows. He would have to choose a side, family, or duty. He looks to his sister and son, then he looks at Ashara with a smile. He made his choice.


	7. One day at the time

**Hope is far better than before!**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 7

In the halls of the red keep, Varys the master of whispers can’t believe still about the state of the seven kingdoms treasury, all the gold gone, as well the books that supposed to hold the accounts.

 _“Things that disappear out of thin air? It’s a song I have listened quite a lot lately, a shame truly that the seven kingdoms have to suffer a growing debt that seems to appear at the precise moment of Robert rule, very unusual,”_ Vary the spider thought with a grin on his face.

 _“But how can this be? Who could do such a feat? They got the gold and prepare the debt the moment the rebellion started, no thief is so agile or smart this is the work of a group, a dazzling one,”_ the spider knew that this deliberated action was to plant seeds of instability in the kingdom.

 _“Someone is playing the Game of Thrones, now Robert needs to marry Tywin daughter to buy the Lannister gold if he wants to stabilize the treasury and if what my little birds are saying is true that Lyanna Stark is dead then Robert has no option but to wed Cersei,”_ Varys though with a grim face thinking about the peculiar news arriving from the east, rumors about _magic_ and a new _god_ that brought the Valyria city to life again, and the new empire _of Nazarick_ declaring Dorne part of their territory, Varys worries about what is about to announce in the small council seen all the information he has is very hard to accept.

There he is walking to the meeting wishing that Robert is too drunk to be at the chamber as he had the news of his beloved dead. How delightful day will be.

When he strolled to the meeting, he saw lord Tywin Lannister seated there with fully a smug smirk on his face he must know by now about the possibility of his daughter marrying the new king, Robert who for his part seems a shell of his former self like he’s drifting away slowly.

 _“Does he know? He looks like he does perhaps Jon Arryn told him or maybe Tywin Lannister, at least this takes a huge pressure off me, they seem to have quite the little spies to,”_ Varys bowed deeply as he took his seat.

“Eunuch tells me the truth, tell me she is not dead,” Robert pleads with a broken voice.

“I am sorry your grace but is truth, Lyanna stark is no more,” Robert slammed his fist on the table the sound it made was a proof of the men strength but the old lion hid a grin but not quick enough for Varys to not notice it.

 _“The old lion is smiling because the death of an innocent girl far away from home, this man undoubtedly would have killed her if she was alive,”_ Varys thought.

“Dammit, dammit all! Dammed to seven hell those Targaryens bastards! Tell me we know where they are!” Robert yelled, making an excellent example of his house motto _Ours is the fury._

“There still no trail of Elia Martell and her children as well of queen Rhaella Targaryen and hers,” Varys said trying to not look at the infuriated face of Robert.

“What use you have as a spymaster if you can’t find the dragon spawn!”

“I am doing everything I can your grace, there is just no song for me to hear only _murmurs_ of Dorne being one of the main responsible for the disappearances but I can’t verify it by any mean,” Varys said glancing at the poor Jon Arryn whose face looks paled and weary from all the stress.

“Then we march to Dorne and get those fuckers to talk! Let’s see if they can hide behind under the sand!” Robert said, slamming his fist on the table one more time.

“We can’t go to war again, Robert! Our armies can afford to march south, Dorne has natural defenses, we can risk losing you there!” Jon Arryn being the only man of reason who Robert listens stated.

“Don’t stop me, Jon I will kill every Targaryen to secure my rule I will not have a _Blackfyre_ rebellion on my hands, there will be a war and I will hear no more of it! I will take my banners and we would take the Boneway to Sunspear and put their heads on a spike I’ll do it myself!” Tywin debated himself of what to say he can’t risk his legacy by this stubborn fool.

“Your grace, they lost the Dornish army at the Trident we can try to persuade some lords who do not share the views of the Martells,” Tywin said.

“If you wish me to wed your daughter, give me your army and have your queen,” it secretly amused Varys, that the king forgot about his _beloved_ Lyanna as soon war came to the table.

“Your grace I will send six thousand soldiers with you,” Tywin said reluctantly although his eyes shine brightly for her daughter’s future he still seems preoccupied about the king’s action of the war to come.

“Robert...”

“I will not hear about it, Jon! It’s done I want the army settle and ready to march send a letter to Stannis let that fool do something good at last send him to raid the ports of Dorne!” Jon wanted to pull out the rest of his hair, and Varys seems to be glad that his as none.

“What about Ned?” Jon finally said, causing Robert to stop in his tracks.

“I will talk to him... send him a raven and order him to stop at Summerhall,” Robert said leaving the lord behind.

“Why didn’t you stop him Lord Tywin? This is madness!” Jon Arryn demanded only to make the old lion snort.

“As you could see, his beyond reasoning now let him march to Dorne he is the king, and besides I will not let this opportunity go to waste he will marry my daughter secure the gold for the treasury and bring that lifeless piece of the kingdom back to the fold and search for the survivors of House Targaryen,” Tywin said looking at the entire table with those cold eyes.

“And what would you do with them, my lord? If Roberts found them?” asks Varys, leaning close.

“What is necessary to assure my grandchildren legacy,” Jon Arryn looks very displeased to hear that.

“You will stop at nothing to achieve your family legacy don’t you lord Tywin?” the old lion left the room saying no other word.

Neither of the lords saw two shadows on the roof looking please for the news they will report back.

* * *

In the oldest city in Westeros, in one of the most important buildings in the world, lays the knowledge of thousands of years, of every lord young and old, of every significant figure in the history of major events will be here.

A certain maester is looking with delight at the adolescent boy who arrived few moons ago he called himself Arem, a precious-looking boy who could easily pass as a girl but some maester make sure he was a boy. He rapidly became the center of attention for how smart he was. The lad was brilliant and everyone quickly realized it.

He devours the book’s content in less than an hour. He quickly solved many math problems with ease. He was just a prodigy as many maester said.

Many believe that the boy was from Essos perhaps he is a bastard from a noble house, some even said that he is a bastard son of a Lannister because his unnatural blonde color and incredible green eyes, a rumor that is being spread without the boy’s knowledge perhaps soon a certain lord will find out about it.

But the young one is to focus on the book on his lap. He was humming a curious song until a certain maester interrupted him.

“Arem are you already reading _Kingdom Economic III?_ ” the maester said surprise.

“O-oh maester Creylen I-I didn’t see you!” Arem the boy said a little shaky.

“Now my boy you don’t have to be so nervous I was just surprised that’s all,” the maester said with a smile.

“Sorry, what can I do for you, maester Creylen?” the shy boy asked.

“I was just wondering, do you have any recollection of your parents?” the maester asked trying to get any information from the bright boy.

The moment his liege lord hear about a potentially Lannister bastard from Essos he was sure that he would have sent people to murder the poor boy, everything to save the old lion family reputation but after he pleaded with him and told the lord of Casterly rock about the boy intelligence being unparalleled with anything that any maester has seen in a thousand years he considered let him live if he can be sure he is a Lannister.

The maester saw the confused look of the young acolyte as he looked like he is struggling to remember.

“W-well I don’t remember too much sorry maester Creylen,” he said confused, but the maester was confident that he is a Lannister.

 _“Gerion Lannister is the only man of the family who has traveled to Essos, he may have sired a bastard there because those eyes are undoubtedly Lannister and he even has the same curly blonde hair, Lord Tywin would not be pleased to hear this but the boy has a great future ahead of him and I am sure Lord Tywin would agree and besides Gerion needs to learn responsibility,”_ the maester thought while the timid boy continues to read without caring too much about the rest.

“Well my child, I will see you later have a lot of things to do before returning to Casterly rock,” Arem the nervous boy only nod not bothering saying goodbye.

“What a funny guy...” Arem whispered.

After he finished reading he stood up and wandered to a particular place to meet a certain Archmaester who was watching with glee at some burning candles.

“Archmaester Marwyn are you busy?” the timid boy asked.

“Not at all young one, come here look! The glass candle is burning again with such strength this is unbelievable! Magic has returned to the world!” Arem saw with interest the glass candle and the odd green glow that came out of it, he needs to find more about what this world knows about magic and the human in front of him is perhaps the most knowledgeable of all in this place.

“Archemaester what do you know about magic?” Arem asked.

“Oh, quite a lot but not as much I would like, magic is so frowned upon in this age, it being _unreal_ or fairy tales of old only in the furthest places of the world you will find something about it still... they say magic disappears when the last dragon die hundreds of years ago,” Marwyn said.

“Do you think because of this magic is back to the world?” Arem asked, approaching slowly.

“What other explanation could be? There is the rumor about Valyria and this new empire, from what traders have been saying the ruins are back to life, that the smoking sea and everything around it has returned to live there is so much mystery there, I am thinking to travel there and see for myself,” he said then, the flame of the candle grew, then he saw it.

From the flame, a city with tall buildings of white marble, the place is unlike anything he has seen in his life. The vision shifted to an immense titan punching a mountain and from there he saw something out of myths, a being of immeasurable grace with long two black wings, longhorns with stunning gems and eyes made of gold. The supreme being in presence of him smiled at him, then it all stopped as the vision of the candle disappear.

“Wha-what was that? Did I see a god?” The archmaester asked on his knees.

“Not a god but a supreme being,” Arem said, making the stunned man turn to him.

“You saw to... you know who that is?”

“Yes, I know... tell me archmaester do you want to learn about magic?”


	8. One step to Victory

**I hope things are far better than before!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 8

In the supreme's city one New Valyria, the palace of thousand stars rises above all the buildings and monuments a perfect place to call the house of the empress, no castle in the world will ever compare to this stunning place of wonders.

They make the walls of gold and diamonds, in the throne's roof room a moving painting represent the odyssey of the supreme one, you could see the ancient gods of Asgard, Odin and Frigg blessing their daughter with all their wonders.

In another scene, she was fighting beings of immense power and colossal size, and her old comrades raising the flag of Ainz Ooal Gown with pride, and much more.

A marvelous place or as they call it, a piece of heaven on earth, but to such a supreme being like the empress this was just the beginning.

But right now the empress seems to be in an excellent mood, it is an exquisite day after all and Galadriel is in high spirits. She is moving her hips from one side to the next, humming a song while she looks at the model of the peninsula.

 _"Valyria seas divided the peninsula into many islands, I will have to build bridges to connect the east and west and the north, no problem with that, I have [Hephaestus and Vulcan Hands] I can build anything I want and I will build some weird shit!"_ Galadriel let a giggle out making Albedo who watching her beloved all this time, look a little confused.

"My love, what brought that giggle?" Albedo asked the smiling demon empress.

"Oh, just thinking about what to build in this unfamiliar world, with this world item I can build anything I desire," Galadriel took Albedo by the waist and kissing the succubus softly.

"You look incredible happy, my love," Albedo said while tasting the sweet kiss of her love.

"There is so much I always wanted to do and now that I have the means to do so I won't stop until I shape this world to my image," the demon empress declared making the succubus smile with devotion.

"And it would be," she said.

Galadriel thank the gods she got this world item before the game was over, [Hephaestus and Vulcan Hands] was an item that allowed the user to build whatever he or she wanted.

In Yggdrasil, the limitations of it were that you could only build inside a guild every 24 hours. That was it.

The guild that used this item was a bunch of architects and engineers enthusiasts. They were friendly people who love to build things. Galadriel met them and they were just honest people that love ancient buildings and monuments lost after the third world war.

Their entire guild was a public park, everyone could see some buildings lost forever, like the Eiffel Tower, Arc de Triomphe, Parthenon, Temple Mount, Taj Mahal, and many others.

She bought the world item once the guild leader contacted her, telling her he needed money for medicine because of his sick sister, she felt so bad that she gave him more of the original price.

Galadriel never thought she would use the item to build things like right now.

One thing she built first was a garden on the palace, her little botanical garden, Galadriel could find out she needed the details of what the building, in this case, a garden needs to look.

Meaning that she had to know each flower and plant with all their properties. Honestly, Galadriel didn't know what to do for two days. She is not HeroHero; she didn't have green fingers like him.

So she asked Solution for help and quickly enough she could build her botanical garden with no problem at all. Then after 24 hours, she thought about building the Statue of Liberty but with her in the monument, and just like that she could do so.

Every detail, the size, the material, the shape, Galadriel needs to think about all of that to use the world item. It took a little to use it, but now there is not a problem.

 _"I will build some weird shit in this world, like bizarre stuff, should I build a big snowman? Or perhaps an immense statue of the legendary girls of TWICE?"_ she hummed with a smile.

"You are smiling again," said Albedo.

"Sorry love, just thinking that's all, we have a lot to do, I want to create two cities there, as well in the north were Oros and Tyria are, as well one in the south of New Valyria in front of the Summer Sea," Albedo nodded looking at the map before her.

"Seven cities, as you wish, my lady, the Asgardians are proving themselves, capable builders, there is also as well the news of visitors from all over Essos trying to see New Valyria, they are from Magisters from Volantis, Lys, and Pentos, as well some slavers getting closer to our shores," Galadriel looks annoyed more than anything.

"Let the Valkyries deal with those worms, let them know what happens to slavers when they approach my land as for the magisters, it's about time they understand they are living in borrowed time, Volantis, Lys, Myr, Tyrosh, Pentos all of them will bend the knee to me or face the consequences," the demon empress said with finality.

"And what about the ruined cities of Tolos, Elyria, and Mantarys, any news?" Galadriel asked.

"Demiurge brought some of their citizens to examine that curse," Albedo said.

"Can we heal them?" Galadriel asked, intrigued.

"With no problem at all," Albedo said.

"Let's take a small step first dear, there is also Slaver's bay and those cities, we also need to prepare some of our troops to fight with the Dornishmen, once we get Dorne as our first vassal kingdom we will expand to the free cities," Albedo nodded thinking about how beautiful her lady looks.

"How many should we send?" Galadriel thought for a second.

"They believe that magic is nothing but a myth, that it just child tales, for now, let them keep believing that but we would show them the power of our military might, send 300 Asgardian soldiers and 150 Valkyries, as well tell Mare about how happy I am about his reports from the citadel, having an agent there will help our cause," Galadriel said.

"Understood my lady, I believe it will thrill mare," Galadriel nodded.

"What about our dear vampire in the Summer Isles?" Galadriel saw the sadistic smile of the succubus.

"What did you do?" Galadriel asked with an exasperated look on her face.

"But my love, I don't know what are you talking about, I been here with you all this time," Albedo said with the most innocent voice she can muster.

"Aha, I know you, dear, you must have annoyed her," Galadriel said with an unfazed look.

"I don't remember, perhaps I send her to the island of Naath to get them to bend the knee and accept our rule," Galadriel only rolled her eyes a little amused by it all.

Thinking about how Shalltear must look in jumping from island to island in that Gothic loli dress.

"Hilarious," Galadriel said with a smile.

* * *

On the island of butterflies, a certain vampire girl looks irritated as she is walking through the jungle in the middle of the day, with all kinds of mosquitos around her.

"That fat-wide mouthed gorilla!" she growled as the two vampire brides try to get a little away from their mistress.

"To send me to this horrendous place, knowing that I hate the sunlight and the hot and wetness of all of this, she will pay!" she says hitting a small rock on her war.

"Is only for my darling I do this~" Shalltear said with devotion and a lustful face.

"But still..." she got quiet as she saw a small child hiding under the trees, looking at her with curious eyes.

"You! Child come here, where I can find the leader of your people?" the child didn't answer she just smiled at her, still with curious eyes.

"Where are they?" Shalltear had a vein popping out as the child refuses to say anything.

"You are so pale!" the baby girl said, Shalltear gives a huffed.

"they created me like this, you little girl!" Shalltear said.

"I am Missandei!" the four-year-old said.

"Nice to meet you," Shalltear said, clenching her teeth.

"I am Missandei!" the girl said again.

"I hear you the first time, you need not repeat your name again," said Shalltear with another vein popping on her forehead.

"I am Missandei!"

"I know!"

"I am Missandei!"

"I know! I know! I know!"

"I am Missandei! I am Missandei! I am Missandei!" the girl said with an enormous smile.

Shalltear only screams pulling her hair out and cursing Albedo with all her might.

"Child, please! I know that!" said a very defeated Shalletear.

"My name is Shalltear, can you please take me to your father o mother?" Shalltear said with the most friendly voice she could muster. She didn't want to fail on her mission.

When she arrived at the Summer Islands, she could complete her mission by just killing all those who oppose her.

Something about only the strong lead in that place. She didn't care about those human traditions but to get them to understand that they are now being colonized by a superpower.

After getting rid of the kings or leaders there, she shows a little of her power for shock value. Then they went to their knees and swear fealty to her.

Then there was Naath another island ready to be part of the so growing empire of Nazarick, but for what she knows about the culture of the people here, they don't believe in violence and are very peaceful.

Something that brings slavers to this place like vultures to rotten meat and her job is to make them understand that they now are part of the empire whether they like it. But islanders of this peaceful place will be more difficult to deal with.

"Chairtear?" the girl said a little confused.

"Shalltear! SHA-LL-TEAR!" the vampire said, almost pulling her hair out.

"Chair! Chair! Chair!" the pretty girl said, smiling.

One more time Shalltear screams in anguish to the skies, begging for clemency. Meanwhile, a certain succubus seems to feel pleasure for some reason.

* * *

On the other side of the sea in the Dorne capital Sunspear, a certain princess was spending time with her family and looking quite amused at her brother's relentless pursuit of the exotic maid with hope to bed her and perhaps put a bastard in her.

Oberyn's lover didn't seem to mind because she wants the same thing but sadly for them, the exotic maid was unfazed by all the flirt.

"So~ Lupusregina, right? Tell how the gods create something as beautiful as you without telling me?" Elia snorts at the cheesy line.

It may have work with any other lady here, but the possibilities of Oberyn sleeping with her or any of the maids of the empress is zero, still made for an amusing scene.

"Mm, my creator use _Tool Admin_ , I don't know what is that but here I am~," Lupusregina said with a smile crossing her legs and exposing a bit of flesh, teasing the poor human.

"Perhaps we can create something who looks like you, by using my _Tool Admin_ ," Oberyn said with a seductress smile.

"Not happening, ~," said Lupusregina with a smile.

"A challenge, my dear?" said Ellaria with a smirk.

"Nop, it will never happen~," the wolf maid said.

"Leave it, Brother, the maids of your majesty are difficult to woo, you could even say that you will never taste them," said Doran looking very relaxed and happy for seeing his family together.

Rhaenys was playing with the sand snakes and little Aegon was just looking at everyone from his mother's arms, with a smile on his chubby faces.

"I will take that as a compliment," he said with a pout on his face like he was just a little boy.

He saw his nephew with a smile and made more faces, making the baby laugh.

"What about our friend's army?" Oberyn said with an edge on his voice.

"In a forenight's time, he will march to the Boneway and try to take Blackhaven and Wyl," Doran said.

"Forces?" Elia asked, worried.

"Around 20.000 men I believe 8.000 are Lannister soldiers, the rest are from the Stormlands, Reach and a few Riverlands," Doran said.

"What about the north? What about Eddard Stark troops?" Oberyn asked.

"We don't know what happened in Summerhall, but it seems there was quite the argument between them, he marched north with his army with winter coming they need to get ready," Elia sighs thinking about her dear friend.

"Are worry about Ashara?" Doran asked when he saw her face.

"I am brother, Lord Stark is an honorable man, he will treat my friend with the utmost respect and love but is his wife I am worried about," Elia said as Oberyn took little Aegon to his arms and kissed his chubby face.

"He married a Tully if I remember correctly?" Oberyn said.

"Yes, in Dorne is not unusual to have lords with a mistress or ladies with lovers but in the Riverlands, that behavior is... very frown upon, I fear for my friend and her daughter, I know that in the north the law of the old gods is the one that rule and that Lord Stark will take Ashara as his second wife but I don't know about how the other girl will take it," Elia said.

"Ashara is strong, she is a Dornish after all she will make amends with lady Stark," Oberyn said with a gentle voice, taking his sister's hand to assure her that everything would be all right.

"Thank you, at least I can talk to her," Elia said holding a strange necklace given to her by the empress, she will talk to Ashara whenever she wanted.

"Now how about our troops, we need to march now, it would take Robert a lot of time trying to get out of the Dornish Marches, especially with the size of that army, we should meet him in battle and send him back to that ugly chair, we can wait for them in Wyl," said Oberyn excited for a fight.

"We only have around 8.000 soldiers, maybe I can push it to 10.000, we lost a lot of Dornishmen in the Trident," Doran said thinking already about what to do in a worst-case scenario.

"Miss Lupusregina, what about the troops of our empress?" Doran asked.

"Mm, I believe it would be around 300 Asgardian and 150 Valkyries~," she said with a smile.

"That's..." Doran sounded worried.

"Oh, I know what are you thinking about, don't worry about it~ I believe 300 Asgardians is quite the overkill, to be honest, ~," everyone was looking at her quite confused but decided that after everything they have seen, she may be right.

"So when are they coming?" Oberyn asked.

"Mmm, when I call them, they ordered me to fight and to make sure everyone important didn't die~," Lupusregina said with a smile on her face.

"Are you going to fight?" Elia asked surprise.

"I would not call it to fight but yeah, want to come? ~,"

"I pass thank you," Elia said amuse by the wolf maid.

"What about you, prince?" Oberyn only smiles.

"I will!"


	9. A battle in the river

**I hope everything looks a lot better now!**

**Thanks for the kudos!**

* * *

Chapter 9

There she is one of the strongest guardians in Nazarick, being honored by some _humans_ with butterfly addictions, and under the light of the sun with every energy they can muster, they dance with joy.

Shalltear is being celebrated with flowers of every single color, the crown on her head is a butterfly nest who seem to do the same as their human counterpart, her pale skin, and the red eyes who would have terrified a normal person but they are not having the same effect here for a strange reason.

Regardless of everything else, Shalltear has completed her mission, let them know that she didn’t fail her beloved one, they will know that she would always complete her goal no matter the cause.

Shalltear sighs, thinking about the bizarre human culture of this island and how everyone seems to be easy to sway, she didn’t even threaten them at all, Shalltear just told them the same thing she said to the warriors of the Summer Islands, that was it.

 _“Surrender and there would be peace for every one of you, accept our lady as the only god and your island will never suffer an attack again,”_ and then everyone cheers for a very weird reason that Shalltear couldn’t understand.

 _“Are they cheering for being conquered? Or because we would protect them?”_ Shalltear thought for a moment until she felt a certain child sitting in her lap.

“Chair!” the demon child as Shalltear named her, had the gall to act this way, but after a few days, she just grew tired of it all, she knew that her beloved one forbid her to kill innocent children, something about learning to be around them.

Then it hit her as a high tier ability would her body froze and her mind began rapidly to work.

 _“Could this mean that... that my lady wishes me to learn how to be a mother?! To learn how to be around kids and raise them is a very hard job, I need to put a lot of work on it, surely my beloved one would want me to get ready for any child she had with me!”_ Shalltear is excited at her fantasy of a child of her own, as well to think about how beautiful her lady would look with a pregnant belly, she swallowed her pride and let little Missandei munch her fruit on her lap, as she patted her head slowly.

“Can you call me Shalltear?” the vampire said with a very soft voice, she is trying very hard to act like a proper mother figure.

“Cha-Sh-Shalltear,” Missandei recited, as she is trying to figure it out how to move her tongue to pronounce her name.

“Nice one!” Shalltear said happily.

“Shalltear!” Missandei clappers her hands with the same joys as the vampire one.

“Excellent one! Now tell me, child, what do you want to be when you grow up?” Shalltear asked.

“I want... I want to learn everything!” Missandei said with an enormous smile.

“Learn everything? Mm, well I know my lady will create a beautiful library, one fill with every type of scroll and book you could think of, one where you could lose yourself in pages and learn anything you want!” Missandei had her mouth open like she just heard what heaven is like.

“Really?!” the child with golden eyes exclaim.

“Yes, my lady can build everything, she is a supreme being after all!” Shalltear said puffing her _fake_ chest.

“Amazing! Can we go now?!” Missandei asked excitedly.

“Ah, well is not build yet and I don’t believe your parents would want that, yet,” Shalltear mumbled as poor Missandei lips tremble, as she was about to cry.

“But don’t worry, I know in a few years everything would be all right! I will take you there truly, just wait for a little okay?” Missandei sniff and nodded.

“All right, brat I will tell all about my lady, the supreme one!” Shalltear exclaim with feelings of pride as the little Missandei eyes grew brighter at learning something. Shalltear didn’t know that this will be the start of a curious friendship.

* * *

Back in Westeros near castle Wyl, an army of Dornish men seem to prepare for the battle to come. It was on the slopes of the river of the Boneway where they will fight for the freedom of Dorne. The army of the Usurper has suffered attacks by house Dondarrion of Blackhaven, making the oversize army move slower to buy precious time for Dorne to organize their forces.

Even against all odds, they muster around 10.000 soldiers ready to fight for their freedom of the shackles of the Iron Throne, and here they are the strongest of them all. Youthful men ready to die for the kingdom, without hesitation.

Areo Hotah was leading the army at the request of his princes, while Oberyn was more than excited to bring to the full power of Dornishmen warriors to a bloodthirstier king who would want to do nothing but kill his sister and children.

 _“The Usurper will have to kill me first before I allowed something like that to happen,”_ Oberyn said before departing from Sunspear, leaving behind his brother and sister, as well his family.

 _“Come back to me lover, I don’t want our child to grow without a father,”_ said Ellaria touching her belly where a bastard child is growing. Oberyn smiles happily, thinking about his baby. Could this be a boy this time? He doesn’t know, but he would be there to see.

An exotic maid is sitting near a cliff looking almost bored with all of it. She knew that there was no reason to worry about a bunch of petty little humans, still; she didn’t want to upset her beloved empress, so Lupusregina would do her best to achieve victory.

“Lupusregina, my dear where is the army of the empress?” Lupusregina rolled her eyes at the human relentless flirt. She knew that at this point he is calling her that way just to bother her.

“They are coming~,” she said standing up.

“Are you ready to fight prince Oberyn~?” the wolf maid asked scratching the back of her head, in a very boring way.

“Always, there is nothing better than a good fight or a good fuck, and not necessarily in that order,” said Oberyn still looking with lust at the gorgeous woman in front of him, he already knew that he could never taste this stunning maid but he can still fantasize about it.

“Ew, pervert stop looking at me~!” Lupusregina said while covering her chest.

“Sorry, it’s hard not to,” Oberyn only laugh,

“Princes Oberyn, our scouts just arrive, the Usurper is two miles away, they will be here soon, we should prepare ourselves,” Areo Hotah said with a big long battle-ax on his back, Oberyn nodded changing posture.

“Lupusregina it’s time to call them in,” Lupusregina let an enormous smile looking at the sky.

“They are here~.” the Dornish army saw that high in the sky something was getting closer, suddenly a big portal appear, many there let out a scream of terror except for Oberyn and Lupusregina, even the veteran soldier of Norvos look fidgety even though it was not the first time he has seen this.

“Here they are, my lady glorious army, the Asgardians guard, and the beautiful Valkyries~!” Lupusregina announced proudly, as everyone else saw an army from legends.

Their armors were golden, their shields and long spear made of something unseen in this world, every single one of them had an aura of power, they didn’t look human at all.

There is something off, something that Oberyn couldn’t put his finger on, they are just abnormal and then he saw it, coming from the sky, jaw-dropping maidens announced their presence by arriving at the side of their brethren.

Each one of those maidens has long wings just like their horses, with almost a familiar armor but a little more light, they have a divine feeling about them, like they are just more than women. Oberyn is pretty much sure that every single one of those gorgeous women can beat him with a single finger, but putting that aside, he is feeling sad; he knows that he could never sleep with any of them. It was a strange feeling, he just knows this to be true.

“Don’t feel bad about it princes Oberyn, you can still look remember~?” Lupusregina said putting salt on the open wound, knowing full well what Oberyn is thinking.

“I suddenly lost all interest in fighting,” joked a seriously depress Oberyn.

“Miss Lupusregina, my name is Randgrid commander of Valkyrie legion of Hlook, we are here to guide these men to victory,” Randgrid had a short blonde hair, making her stand out from the rest, she instead of a helmet, is wearing a golden tiara, Lupusregina nodded seriously making Oberyn confuse for a moment, before realizing that perhaps it was some kind acknowledgment between ranks.

It was not wrong, but it was also because of power. The commanders of both armies of the empire, Valkyries and the Asgardian guard are more powerful than the Pleiades.

Rangrid is level 85 and Lupusregina level 59, making Lupusregina respect her power and authority.

“My name is Jord, commander of the legion of Thrudr,” a bearing man who looks almost like a Viking said, he has tattoos all over his face, his big arms and huge size remain Oberyn of the mountain, but stronger, way stronger.

“Commanders, we have our orders to secure victory at all cost, prince Oberyn, commander Areo Hotah, we should organize our forces and take an advantage point,” Lupusregina said, leaving behind all trace of the playful maid girl.

“Understood,” the big soldier of Norvos said.

They walked near the river and saw that the only way for the army of the Usurper to cross freely was a small riverbank. It was the perfect place for them to attack.

They got ready, the Valkyries will attack from the air surprising the army who would not be expecting them at all, they will crush the army of the Usurper here and made him understand that he has no power over Dorne anymore, that Dorne is now part of the empire of a true living god.

The Dornish men there, intimated by the soldiers of the empire of Nazarick, they knew deep inside that they are not humans; it is in the air they are something different.

It was the human instinct telling them that about these people, regardless; it thrills them to have them on their side. For two hours they waited until they heard the Baratheon’s army getting closer to them.

“They are coming,” a Valkyrie said, landing next to Princes Oberyn and the other commanders.

“Good, I was getting bored,” said The Red Viper of Dorne, grabbing his spears with anticipation.

“Spears and shield,” yelled Areo Hotah as he was in the vanguard ready to fight.

“To Valhalla!” the Asgardians cheer with a thunderous voice and followed by the maidens in the sky.

* * *

Robert Baratheon for his part is tired of marching. He was angry about all of this, his fight with Ned, his only friend had left a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

He mourns the death of his beloved Lyanna, thinking about everything he has done is for her.

He wanted to bring Ned with him, so they could finally bring those Targaryen loyalists back to King’s Landing, directly to the chopping block, but Ned refuses his orders, saying that it was madness and other things. Making the King Stag furious.

_“Madness?! It’s not madness is war Ned, War! I will not rest until I kill every Targaryen I get my hands on, every single one!” Robert yelled at his friend, a few meters outside Summerhall._

_“Forget it, Robert, please don’t march Dorne, leave them be, give them away to the empire, go back to King’s Landing end this madness before is late!”_ _Ned was trying to save the life of someone who once he called a brother. He knew that there was no way that Robert could win, there was no hope for him to succeed. Ned wanted to stop him, but he knew deep down that Robert would never stop until he kills all the dragons, his hatred for the Targaryens was sickening, it was Robert's own madness._

 _“Are you listening to yourself?! Give Dorne to this empire from gods know where and leave all the Targaryen cunts alive?! Did you lose any pride as a man?! Or you just love your new Dornish whore?!”_ _Robert regretted saying that, after learning about Ashara and her daughter and how he would marry her once he arrives at Winterfell, but it was too late to plead forgiveness._

_The face of pure icy fury, it was something almost new to him; he has never seen Ned so angry in his life, not since the kidnapping of Lyanna, he has seen such wrath._

_“I am going back to the north, and if you are still alive after this, remain south the neck... goodbye your grace, I wish you good fortune in the wars to come,”_ _that was the last words Ned spoke to him._

Guilt emerges deep inside him, he felt that he just lost his brother, the one brother he chose.

He will try to mend his friendship with him after he finishes what he started, he must, there is no stopping it.

“Your grace, troops on the other side of the riverbank!” Robert smiled at this.

“Those Dornish cunts want to fight here? Let’s get them! Let’s destroy them and march to Sunspear, whoever kills more Dornish men will get more Dornish cunts!” Robert yelled moving to the vanguard, getting ready to smash something, gods know he needed.

The armies meet each other in the slopes of the river, the Usurper army didn’t care about anything else, they are following The Demon of the Trident, The Dragon Slayer, King Robert Baratheon the first of his name, surely this will be a quick battle.

The Dornishmen quickly attacked once the army of the Usurper crossed the minor river, spears, shields, and swords made for music that Robert was familiar with.

He swings his hammer from one side to the next, feeling the adrenaline rushing his vein. This is what they made him for, to fight in wars, to kill.

“Come here fuckers!” Robert yelled smashing the skull of a poor Dornishmen with his hammer.

“Usurper!” Robert moves fast enough to evade a spear in his direction.

He saw the one responsible for the attack, The Red Viper, the brother of Elia Martell.

Oberyn thrust his spear directly to Roberts’s uncover face, but the King Stag saw it that attack from miles away. He knew that The Red Viper would have some poison on the edge of his spear. He is no fool to allow a cowardly weapon to kill him.

Taking advantage of his raw strength, he moves to a closer range to use his hammer more effectively, Oberyn quickly back away knowing that in terms of strength Robert out duels him.

“Are you afraid, cunt?!” Robert said with a mocking tone.

“Of you? Never!” Oberyn could hit Robert’s shoulder, but the armor was too thick to penetrate that side, The Red Viper cursed and back away again lucky enough to evade a possible fatal hit.

Oberyn felt the trace of hair left behind from such swing, the power behind every attack was truly something amazing.

 _“No wonder how Rhaegar died in one hit,”_ thought the prince of Dorne, feeling a little bad for the deceased prince... just a little.

“Where that sister of yours and those dragons spawn?! If you give them away I will kill them in one hit, that would be my mercy!” Robert yelled.

Oberyn got enraged by that, suddenly he grows bolder on each attack, getting closer something that brought a smile to the King stag.

“You will never win, they would protect us from people like you!” Oberyn said with a smirk.

“Fuck you!” Robert screamed, attacking like the demon he claims to be.

Oberyn saw the strength of a dozen men, every single swing of his hammer push the Red Viper down until sadly he tripped and lose his balance and receiving the end of Robert hammer to his shoulder, the pain he felt was agonizing, he cursed for his carelessness.

Oberyn was on the ground, his shoulder destroyed and the hammer of Robert coming down to finish his life, The Red Viper smiled not fearing death as he saw an exotic maid stopping the hammer of a very shock Robert, who looks in disbelief at the woman in front of her.

“Wow, you lost~,” Lupusregina said with a sadistic smile.

“I did,” Oberyn said, still in deep pain.

“You know that your lover and sister will be furious,” Lupusregina said making Oberyn laugh in his suffering.

“Please don’t tell them!” The Red Viper yelled in pain, making the wolf girl smile.

“Not promise!~” said Lupusregina not looking at the enrage man behind her, Robert yelled again swing his hammer one last time, aiming for the exotic woman head, only to bounce back when it hit.

“What?!” he said not believing what he just saw he shook his head thinking he was just dreaming, that is just a terrible case of battle fatigue, then one more time he _hit_ her head, again, and again, he aimed his hammer on the girl’s head only to bounce back each time.

“Hey, that’s annoying,” Lupusregina said looking at the human with a boring look.

“What in the sevens are you?!” Robert screams, afraid.

“A maid! ~” Lupusregina said with a smile. Then from the skies, the Valkyries arrive, sounding their trumpets.

It is an ability called [Victory Call] a small buff to allies; the humans felt full of energy, as nothing could stop them, those wounded, heal immediately. The Dornishmen fought with more fury and strength.

The soldiers of the Usurper didn’t know what was happening. As winged horses flew above them, one of the Valkyries jumped down with no fear in her eyes, landing hard on her feet with a sword in her hands.

“For keiserinnen, for vår gudinne inntil seier!” she yelled, slashing a poor Lannister soldier in two.

The soldiers then saw a group of soldiers wearing golden armors making their way down of the slope, cutting every single soldier in their way, those who are brave enough to fight them, are being _destroyed_ by them. Like they are nothing but dust on their feet.

It was not a fight, not arrows, not weapon could harm them, there is no way the poor soldiers of the King Stag could fight back, Robert could only see what was happening around him, he was in a dream, surely a horrible nightmare.

“[Heal]” Lupusregina said as Oberyn only felt a strange feeling on his body and then the pain disappears.

“So that’s what he feels,” Oberyn said amaze.

“Yup, you like it? ~,”

“Can we fuck later? I am horny now,” Oberyn said with a smirk.

“Will never happen~” while both of them keep going back and forward, the rest of the battlefield was being converted into a massacre, all the King Stag soldiers didn’t have a chance as the Asgardian guards didn’t leave any of them to go away.

Robert could only swing his hammer again with both of his hands, with all the strength he can put in them and let it fall, only to break in the hands of a very annoyed maid.

“Stop, you are an annoying little worm!” Lupusregina said smacking him in the face with a little of her power, knocking the King Stag out making for a very awkward few moments.

“The Demon of the Trident, losing in a _river_ by a being smacked in the face by a maid,” Oberyn laughs loudly at the irony of all of it.

“Well, we need to hurry sadly we can’t kill them all, we need to leave a few hundred so they could spread the rumors about this battle, sadly they cannot remember much of the details,” said Lupusregina.

“What do you mean?” said Oberyn confuse.

“My lady doesn’t want them to know about our actual power yet, so only rumors, you see that green light there? Back where they came from? After they cross that line, they will forget some stuff, they will only know that they were defeated by our combine forces and that we won, even this king will not remember about me and what happened, _exactly,_ so yeah, mission accomplish guys~,” Lupusregina said while blowing a kiss at the sky.

“What are you doing?” Oberyn asked as he looked at the sky, but he saw nothing.

“Nothing~ I am hungry, I want to eat something~,” Lupusregina said while leaving the battlefield in a very bored tone.

“Oh~ I can give you something to _eat_ what about...”

“It’s not happening~,”

The news of the defeat reach every corner of the capital, every city of every kingdom of the 20.000 soldiers who left King’s Landing. Only 2.654 came back.

They rename the Boneway river to The River of the Redbones and the legends of the power of the Asgardians guards emerge, not a single Asgardian guard perish that day and the survivors of that battle forever remained traumatised.

Saying how they could split a man in half with their swords, how their armor is of Valyrian steel, many said that something was flying on their heads but none could remember what it was exactly.

Weeks later King Robert Baratheon, sing off Dorne independence, shocking all of Westeros, quickly after that, the Empire of Nazarick officially annexed Dorne making it their first vassal.

Making the seven kingdoms into the six kingdoms, for the first time in almost 150 years, but the power of the empire is just starting to grow and the people of Westeros will realize it too late.


	10. A task like no other

**I hope you guys are enjoying it!**

**Thanks to all of you for the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 10

The land without end, the home of ancient monsters and myths. Sothoryos the green hell of the south of the world, although mostly unexplored it vastly know that this place is full of beasts that could devour a man in one bite. The north of the continent is full of creatures call Basilisks some of which are twice the size of lions, with multiple legs, long red face with longs sharp tusk, a hideous reptile that infests the jungle.

Vampires bats dwell the green hell capable of sucking the life of their victims, giant apes capable of killing elephants with a single blow, snakes fifty feet long, huge spiders, tattooed lizards that run down their prey and rip them apart with long curved claws and terrible Wyverns, like dragons with no fire.

Pirates roam the coast in search of easy prey to sell as a slave, as the Basilisk Isles make for a fit home for the worst of humankind. But to a beast hunter, there is not a better place to be.

Aura slowly walks inside a huge cavern, smirking all along. She used [Breath Composition] and ran away beaming.

“Here he comes!” Aura said, preparing her whip.

The screeches of a monster would have frightened pretty much everyone but not Aura, the wicked elf girl is preparing herself for the creature that is advancing to her, from the darknesses of the cave a colossal gorilla emerges.

Aura gleamed at the beast, the huge ape instantly launches his fist to the petty girl who didn’t bother to move at all.

“I got you now!” Aura yelled, using her weapon of choice, the whip to dominate the giant ape.

Aura forces the giant ape to the ground with her whip and trap the poor gorilla who is trying hopelessly to break free from his captor but with no luck.

“Don’t move! You are a gift for my lady!” Aura said annoyed.

“She wants a giant gorilla to call _Donkey Kong_!” Aura huffed as she uses her skill [Beast Tamer] to force the giant ape to submission.

The gorilla freezes and whimpers submissively, as the petty elf girl smirks all the way. The small roars of the Basilisk that accompany Aura seem to mock the giant ape.

“Yon, Mora, don’t laugh at him, it’s rude!” said Aura as the two Basilisk obeyed her.

“Now we need to keep moving, I need to report to my lady about what I have discovered here, follow me _Donkey Kong!”_ Aura said while the gorilla follows her with fear, the body of the beast was being controlled by some kind of compulsion and there is nothing the poor _Donkey Kong_ can do about it.

“You will love my lady city here, it’s so cool! There will be more of you, I have a lot of creatures now! A lot of friends! I have... wait let me count, 9 anacondas, 25 Basilisks, 27 vampire bats, I will give a couple to Shalltear _Hehe_ , there are 9 of those reptiles my lady call Velociraptors and around 6 wyverns, and you are the first ape!” Aura said happily while the gorilla looks embarrassed.

Aura and her recent friend continue to walk for least than an hour until they reach an ancient city lost in time called Yeen, a mysterious city in this world but now with new owners.

The Asgardians builders worked tirelessly to bring life into this city. It was thanks to a certain world item that Yeen flowed with people faster. The buildings made of that greasy black stone brought the attention of the empress, the forgotten city intrigue her to no end.

So she decided it would be a pleasant place to start a new colony, especially since it would be away from prying eyes making experimentation safer and rewarding, and because she loves the jungle and wanted to be a perfect spot for vacations.

“Hello Mayayena, were you waiting for me? Splendid girl!” said Aura, petting the 60 feet long snake.

The giant Anaconda is one of nine helping the Asgardians workers to build roads around the city, to new small settlements, and to the new mines.

Both snake and gorilla seem to look at each other for a few seconds, almost talking with their eyes. The anaconda just had this _“You too?”_ look on her snakey face. To which the ape just looks away.

“Lady Aura, another successful hunt?” one of the Asgardians builders asked, seeing the immense gorilla walking in shame.

“Yes! This is _Donkey Kong_ a gift for our lady, say hi to him, _Donkey Kong_!” The Asgardian builder saw the humiliation on the gorilla face, he truly felt bad for that poor gorilla.

“Oh, well... Our lady wishes to speak with you lady Aura, Gate is ready for you,” the worker said.

“Okay! Now you behave and go make friends, or it will piss me!” Aura said with murderous intent. The huge ape shivers in fear at the power emanating from the child.

“Okay, take care I will back shortly!” Aura said leaving behind the worker and with the new pet of the empress.

Aura immediately got ready to meet her lady and when the Gate open she jumps there excitedly to it, leaving behind a very disturbed ape, an exhausted snake and an amuse Asgardian.

* * *

In the grand hall of the empress palace, the demon empress is reading the recent report of Demiurge’s _happy farm_ , as she calls it. The scrolls made of the _skin_ of the _Winged men_ and _Bloodless men_ seem to be a total success. Galadriel didn’t know what it meant, but she is happy for him.

There is the report of Entoma and Cz about Asshai, there is a new cult in her name and she did not understand why, but for what Entoma and Cz have told her in the report. They believe she is a new god and the deity of the darkness, whatever that meant.

 _“Both are doing a magnificent job there, but I do not understand what they are doing with this cultist, something about a red priestess and the followers of the lord of light proclaiming her as the new lord of light? What in the name of Morgan Freeman are they doing there?”_ Galadriel thought.

 _“I hope this people do not take it to the extreme…”_ Galadriel sigh.

The news of Cocytus _god hunting,_ as she calls it now, brought some fresh light about the past of this world. Those entities practically absorbed the magic that supported the Valyrians and many of the ancient civilizations. No wonder there are ruins around the world of ancient races that seem to have to vanish.

 _“Those beings grew weaker as time went by and when they realize that their power was leaving, they latch themselves to the magic of this world, sucking everything and weakening the foundations of those empires of old,”_ Galadriel thought.

 _“The Valyrian were the last to fall, the magic they mount to control the volcanoes core grew weaker because of it, well it didn’t help that they were mining so deep in the volcanos for that Valyrian Ingot, it only took one core to blew up the rest, it must have been quite the explosion,”_ Galadriel thought.

Then she realizes that perhaps in the past, magic was more powerful than it’s today but sadly magic in this world would never be the same. Galadriel thought she could use [Ouroboros] to bring magic back to this world, the way it was before, she decided against it.

For now, she is more focused on expanding her empire. Galadriel needs to be smart and don’t rush it, carefulness is not a terrible thing.

 _“My empire would bring attention and will have to open our borders to potential allies, but I need to be careful to not bring enemies,”_ Galadriel saw the map and thought that taking the city of Volantis would be an excellent idea.

The first daughter of Valyria is an important city in Essos. Taking it would be a wise move to secure the frontier of the empire to the rest of the world. Galadriel wanted to finish her cities before opening them to the world, as well to create a vast network of spies and guardians to keep her cities clean of enemies.

Galadriel thought about the slavery issue. In all honesty, she did not care about the slaves at all, but that was her demon side talking for her.

She thought about her own life being nothing but a slave to a company that exploited her with no repercussion. How helpless Galadriel felt every time they sexually assaulted her and how there was nothing she could do to stop it.

 _“No, there will not be that here, not in my empire,”_ Galadriel’s determination to not allow such things exist anymore is something, that the Asgardians guard felt.

“My love, Aura is here,” Albedo said entering the room with Aura behind.

“Aura, thank you for coming here,” Galadriel said.

“Don’t worry, my lady, I will always answer your call,” Aura said kneeling.

“Thank you, Aura. Now the reason I asked for you,” Galadriel said, pointing at the map in front of her.

“Volantis is one of the principal cities in Essos. We can find there most of the trades and influence in that place, If we want to expand ourselves to the world, this city needs to be in our control,” Galadriel said.

“They need kneel before you!” said a passionate Aura.

“And they will be, Aura I want you to take this city, I will give you the command of the Asgardians guards and Valkyries, you can use any kind of beast you own too,” Galadriel said.

“I will not fail you, my lady!” Aura said smiling. Galadriel chuckles a little, taking her time patting Aura head making the dark elf squeal in happiness.

“I know you will not fail me, take your time to prepare. Albedo I want you to assist her with the preparations,” Galadriel said to the excited succubus.

Galadriel knew that the only way to end things immediately is to annihilate the resistance and forms of authority in the city. No problems there, after the elimination of the so call master of Volantis. The rest of the city would give up the fight with no problem and if they attack, things can go awry for them. Aura will succeed, she is sure of it.

“We will not fail you, Volantis will learn to worship the only God in this world, the supreme one!” Albedo said full of devotion.

“A-I see,” Galadriel said nervously.

“Now Aura, we need to get ready, there is no time for us to waste!” Albedo said with a smile.

 _“Ah, this can go wrong for those poor people in that city, I hope they don’t overdo it… Who I am kidding? They will overdo it!”_ Galadriel thought with a smile, as she saw the succubus and elf girl leave, almost jumping in happiness.

“Well… doesn’t matter,” sigh Galadriel.

“Ah, Cixous I want cheesecake and a milkshake,” Galadriel said to the excited Homunculus maid.

“Right away, my lady,” said the pretty maid.

* * *

In Riverrun, the ancestral castle of the Lords Paramount of the Trident. An exhausted lord Stark is trying to come up with any way to ease his suffering. He knew that bringing Ashara with him would create tension with his _now-wife_ Catelyn. Ned is no fool. Many would have to call him an Oathbreaker, a man without honor.

But those who did not understand that it was _honor_ that made him bring Ashara with him. If things were different, Ashara would have become his wife, but things are never easy. She bore him a child; and he made an oath at Harrenhal to be hers for always. He will take Ashara as his second wife, she will not bore him bastards. His daughter will not be a _Sand_.

Still, it did not make for an easy talk with Catelyn. Gods know that war is far easier to deal with that a woman’s heart. And this brought him here, watching the calm river, thinking about what is coming.

“Ned?” The lord of Winterfell looks at his beloved Ashara with a slight smile.

“Ashara, is everything all right?” Ned asked.

“Allyria is sleeping, thanks the gods, I need to rest a little,” Ashara said taking the hand of Ned and slowly putting her head on his shoulder.

“Are you still thinking about Catelyn?” she asked.

“Yes, how could I not? She was a mess when we came here,” Ned said.

“It’s a hard job to be a woman in this world, especially if you are in love, but do not think this is your fault, none of us could have predicted things to go this way,” Ashara said.

“Are you talking about the rebellion or the _other thing?_ ” Ned said looking at the gorgeous woman next to him.

“Well, both to be honest, just be glad we didn’t say that to Catelyn, or she would have jumped out of the window,” Ashara said with a slight giggle.

“Yeah, I still have problems believing it to be honest, but I try to not think too much about it,” Ned said.

“It would take time, trust me what you saw, was not really the most shocking,” Ashara said still thinking about the supreme one. How a being like that is building a world from scratch and they will live to see it all.

“You are incredible Ashara, the gods have blessed me with you,” Ned breathed kissing her lips.

“I need to be strong for you and our future,” Ashara said, taking the lips of Ned with joy.

“Hopefully Catelyn will understand, I hope she doesn’t hate you,” Ashara sigh.

“Ned, you need to understand that she is the way they raised her, the people of the Riverlands follow the Seven, we don’t… although the Seven and the old Gods are really not the ones who we will pray now, she just needs time,” Ashara said.

“I don’t know what to do… I didn’t want to hurt her, she does not deserve such pain,” Ashara smile looking at the man she loves.

“You are an honorable man, you did what was right, I will do my part and will speak with her,” Ashara said.

“What do you mean?” The Lord of Winterfell asked.

“This is women talk Ned, you will not understand but just let me be clear that I do not plan to live with her hating me all this time, neither our daughter who she now has a half-brother needs to live like that. We need to set aside our differences before it is too late,” Ned only nodded.

“Are you going to do now?” he asked a little nervous.

“Better late than never,” Ashara said, kissing Ned before leaving the room.

Ashara walks through the halls of Riverrun, taking her time to reach her destination knowing that what would come next will change her future with Ned. Allyria deserves better than growing up in a household full of hate and bitterness, their family deserves better than that.

She heard a slight sob in the room in front of her; she sighs and braces herself for what it’s coming.

“Catelyn, it’s me Ashara, can I come in?” she asks, waiting for a reply.

“What do you want? Boast about taking my husband from me?” Ashara sigh.

“No, I want to talk with you, if you have me,” the Dornish beauty waited for a couple of minutes until she heard the Catelyn open the door. Catelyn Tully now, Stark looks completely broken. Her eyes were red, the sunburn hair looks unwashed.

“Are you here to mock me? To me make…”

“No, I will never do such thing,” Ashara interrupts her.

“No? Then why are you here?” Ask Catelyn.

“For a better future for us, for our family,” Catelyn search for any lie, but after gazing the woman in front of her, she could not find one.

“I know how this looks like, a strange woman, coming here with a baby… Everyone would think that I must be a _whore_ or someone who wishes to take your place and your children’s future, but that’s is no the case, it would never be that,” Ashara said.

“If things were different, you would have wed Brandon, and I would have wed Ned, we promise each other at Harrenhal, our union was more of love than duty, but I love him and gave him my virtue,” Catelyn only stare, hearing everything.

“When the rebellion started, I thought I would never see him again, that… he would leave me in Dorne, with his daughter, forever to be forgotten but he came back for me, after losing everyone. He came for me when he didn’t have to, you know why? Because his honor wouldn’t allow him to break an oath,” Catelyn didn’t say anything.

Catelyn stares for minutes to no end, but there is no is hatred or bitterness on her eyes, she knew that it was true. That her _husband_ would never dishonor her or anyone. But still hurts to know that there is another woman in his heart.

“Lady Stark, I don’t ask for you to accept me if you hate someone, please only hate me. Do not blame Ned or my daughter, she is innocent in all this. But we are going to live together for now on, he is going to take me as his second wife,” Ashara said slowly.

“Why?” Catelyn spoke finally, with almost a broken tone, the tears on her eyes are just one proof of her pain.

“Because he loves me,” Catelyn broke down when she hears Ashara said that.

Ashara holds the lady of Winterfell on her arms, as the poor redheaded woman cry in grief. Both of them understood that things could have been different, perhaps even the roles could have been reversed. But it didn’t matter, all that does matter is that they would have to share the same man.

One who marries for duty and one who marries for love. Catelyn is able to calm down, as her emotions are all over the place, she wanted to hate this woman with all her soul. Curse her with all she could curse, but she can’t simply bring herself to hate her.

“I need time,” Cately could only say.

“I will never push you to anything, take as much time you can. I know Ned will take care of you because that’s the type of man he is… I just hope, we can be friends,” Ashara said.

“Friends… I-I don’t… I don’t know if we can be friends, _ever_ ,” Catelyn said looking down.

“More impossible things have become possible now,” Ashara said softly.

“I… can I have a few days for my self?” Ashara nodded leaving behind the lady of Winterfell alone, with her feelings in turmoil.

Catelyn prays that night to the Seven, about what to do, what kind of woman would she become if she allows this to happen. She prays all night, but no god ever answer her.

A certain maid saw everything with boredom, she decided to help the upset person with an ability to make her feel more _predisposed_ to welcome Ashara and her daughter with open arms, the maid didn’t realize that she just change the future of the Stark family and the north as a whole for good.

“I don’t know why, Lord Demiurge wanted me to use that but whatever, I did my job, hope they have fun in the future, _shishishi_ ,” the voice of a wolf maid is heard in the middle of the night as she disappears in the shadows.

  
  



	11. Volantis

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Thanks for the kudos and comments!**

* * *

Chapter 11

The first daughter of old Valyria, the grand city of Volantis. The most powerful of the city-states, and the most populous of them all. None of the inhabitants there knew what is to come.

In the day’s midst, a young dark elf is standing in one of many statues with no head. She is looking around, covering her nose at the odor of dead and rotten meat. The streets are full of dirt and excrement of Elephants, making it the smell even worse.

“This place reeks, _ew_ ,” said Aura, making a face of disgust and almost gagging.

“Well, once we take conquered. Our lady would like to get people to clean it,” the mischievous elf girl said.

“{Aura, it’s time. Remember to leave the slaves alone, and if you find a _worthy humans_ leave them alive. We may have some plans for them in the future.}” Albedo said.

“{Understood!}” Aura said, ending the message.

Then she stood at the top of the statue and pulling a megaphone, and yelled. Bring attention to all the people in the middle of the city.

 _ **“Hello, everyone! I am here to tell all of you, we will conquer this city in the name of our lady. Galadriel Melkor,”**_ Aura yelled.

Everyone looks at the strange girl at the top of the statue with amusement. Some even look interested in the girl with strange clothes and long ears. It attracts one master in especial. He could see that in a few years, she would grow up to be a beautiful woman, so he sends two his guards to bring her to him.

“I want her, she will be fertile in a few years and I want her to be my concubine, bring her to me,” the master said with an excited voice.

 ** _“This city will belong to our lady soon! So I want everyone to surrender peacefully because if they don’t we will use force! Also, my lady doesn’t like slavery so… All slaves who join us will be free and stuff!”_** Aura statements now brought some attention to the crowds around the park. The crown became bigger. Full of masters and slaves, watching with amusement and others with annoyance.

“Someone brings that girl down!”

“I will give five golden coins to whoever lashes her!”

“She is quite the looker, that petty girl.”

As the voices continue, the masters yelled more things to the wicked elf girl who just keeps yelling from the top of the statue. When finally some guards of the master who wanted her arrived, they yelled to the girl. Threaten her with lashes if she didn’t obey. Some slaves watch with pity about what will happen. It would not be the first time they slash a slave in public. But to see a youthful girl suffering would just be another day in the city of Volantis for them.

“You girl! Our master wants you!” one guard yelled.

“Get down here before we lash you!” the other one said pulling his whip out. Aura looks down in mild annoyance, as she put her _own_ whip and in a fast attack. She cut their bodies in half. Everyone saw the action of the petty girl as she jumps from the top, to hit the ground with incredible force. She looks around and once again; they hear the megaphone.

 ** _“Now, since everyone is doing it this way. Then I have no other choice but to declare war! Now, I want you to say hi to my lady army!”_** Aura said as the Asgardians armies descend from the sky. The Valkyries made themselves know by using their horns that made the city of Volantis tremble.

Balls of fire fell from the sky, bolts of lightning and strange beings made of solid rock. Like small titans with a life of their own. They destroyed everything on their path. Leaving nothing but rubble. Pandemonium ensues, as the city burns with blue fire and magic. Those who looked around saw a giant wall of fire around the city. Making escape impossible.

The screams of horror surrounded the city of Volantis. Those who are slavers are being ripped apart, those who are masters and try to bribe their way out. Found that only death is their one escape. The innocent civilians and slaves are being left alive. Complete unharmed. Making them confuse and at the whole scene. For they will forever remember this day in the future to come.

“[Summon Beats] [Itzamna] [Amphisbaena] [Basilisk]” Aura said happily.

As chaos is emerging in the city, those who stay behind saw horrible beasts appear from nowhere. It thrills aura for her part to see her pets.

“How you guys are doing?!” she said, as the creatures are around her making sounds of happiness.

“Good, good! Now we will take over this city, so let’s have fun!” Aura said with a beam.

“Lady aura, our orders?” one of the Valkyrie commanders asked. As she flew near her.

“Oh, yeah… Don’t kill the slaves, they are the ones wearing that funny neckless, kill the master and their soldiers,” Aura said jumping on top of her giant six-legged chameleon.

“Understood,” replied the Valkyrie.

“Now, let’s have fun!” exclaim Aura, disappearing in the city.

Volantis is in chaos, as the invading forces had no problem in destroying any kind of defense. The mercenaries company are not stupid enough to take on the Asgardians. They destroyed those who tried to fight. But a particular sellsword is looking at the attack of these forces with quite an interested eye.

He is a young sellsword but even he can say that. Never in his life has seen such a thing in the sky. He might be afraid, but the spectacle before him is too much for him to turn away.

“Oi, Daario, what are you doing?! Let’s leave this fucking place!” one mercenary yelled.

“Why should we? Look at those maidens in the sky and those horses. I have never seen such beauty,” Daario said, looking at the sky with glee.

“Are you crazy?! Let’s go!” his companion yelled.

“I can’t my friend. I need to see this,” Daario replied.

“It’s your doom then!”

“Shit, look at that!” They saw a pretty girl riding a giant monster approaching them. All of them ran away, but not the Tyroshi. As he just stood there, tilting his head at the young strange girl.

“Uh, easy now, I am no enemy,” he said raising his hands.

“Itzamna stop!” Aura said, as her pets beasts stop.

Aura stopped to see the strange human. He had a strange hair color and didn’t seem scared at all. He looks intrigued and curious about her pets. So she jumped down and see why this human is not afraid. While the city is being burned down, Daario is there before a strange girl, tilting his head as he inspects her. Daario is sure that this girl would become a stunning woman in a few years. But now, she is a child, _a deadly child._

In all his years of a sellsword, he has developed a sixth sense to danger. He knows that the petty girl in front of him is not human. There is danger around her, telling him to stay away from her. But his curiosity is getting the best of him.

The long ears, bizarre eye color, and short blond hair. Make her stand out from everyone else.

“Hello child, my name is Daario Naharis, I am a sellsword of Tyrosh,” Daario said bowing. He has always been good at dealing with kids so he is sure he can deal with her. But the girl just stood there, watching him.

“Ah… Oh, I forgot I need to present myself, my lady said it’s important. My name is Aura Bella Fiora, guardian, and servant of the supreme being, Galadriel Melkor,” she said with a proper smile, with a bored smile. Although Daario believes she didn’t see him as something dangerous. He can be sure that if she bores him, this little girl would kill him quickly.

“What are you doing? Aren’t you scared?” Aura asked, tilting her head.

“Not at all, death is always certain in my line of work. I am just amazed by the maidens in the sky, their beauty is something to behold, don’t you think my little lady?” Daario said with a smirk on his face.

“I sleep with thousand women, but none one of them looks as beautiful as those goddesses,” Daario said, as he looks the confused face of the childish girl. He smiled at the innocent of her youth.

“I guess… But who side are you? Because I had orders to kill everyone who is a master or slaver, my lady doesn’t want those things in her empire,” Aura said scratching her head.

“Then there is nothing for me to worry, I am neither a master nor slaver, just a sellsword,” Aura tilted her head, she had this annoyed look on her face. As if she is thinking hard about what to do.

“Well, I guess… but I need to get moving, I need to be complete my mission and take the city,” Aura said jumping to her pet back.

“My little lady, before you go, can you tell me more about this so call, supreme one?” Daario asked. Trying to get any information about this mysterious figure.

“Why?” Aura asked suspiciously.

“Well, if she is in charge of things like those maidens and those soldiers, what else can she do?” Daario asked, throwing an innocent smile at the pubescent girl.

“She is the supreme one, there is nothing for you to know… But I guess you will find out soon enough, just like the rest of the world,” Aura said with a smirk.

“Can I travel with you, little girl? I may have some information that may help you, especially about the masters,” Aura eyebrows twitch.

“Don’t call me, _little girl_. I am 78 years old!” Daario now is in shock.

“I am a dark elf, we age slowly!” Aura said with anger in her voice.

“I apologize, my lady, I did not intend to insult such a beautiful young lady,” Aura huffed, not caring about the human words.

“But my proposal still stands, I can give you names and information to help you take the city faster, if you had me,” Daario said. Aura stared for a couple of minutes until Daario saw that the young lady, seem to have a conversation in her mind. Curious indeed.

“Do I have to?” Daario heard the little girl pout.

“Oh! As expected of our lady foresight!” Aura exclaimed, confusing the sellsword even more.

“Okay!” Daario saw the girl look at him with a bland stare.

“We have plans for you, so… yeah, guide me to the masters you know in the city. They can’t run, we block the city with magic,” Daario smiled.

“My young lady, if you follow me.”

* * *

One Triarch of Volantis, Huronos is looking at the destruction of the city with mild annoyance. Surely he thinks they perpetrate such an attack by his rival. He huffed when he saw those flying horses, thinking nothing of them.

“No dragons, just horses,” he said with a sneer on his face.

“The pretenders of this new empire dare to attack us?!” he yelled.

Triarch Huronos is seething in anger at the gall of these invaders, they dare to attack descendants of the dragon lords of old. The true owners of the world. He will make sure they learned their place after he gathers his armies. Mercenaries, Unsullied, assassins. All that gold can buy, he will bring down the pretenders, and slave their people. Just like their ancestors would have done.

“Master, what should we do?” one poor slave girl said.

“Gather my guards we are departing to Astapor. I will buy the Unsullied and get rid of this pest, go, girl, before I lash you again,” the poor girl flinched at the threat.

“At once master,” she said, leaving behind his master.

The Triarch looks with disdain at the view. He is already thinking of making a slave of the maidens in the sky. They will birth many whores in the years to come. He will get some for himself and make sure they learned what happens when they disrespect their betters.

He will enjoy it greatly. He will demand the way to enter the peninsula of Old Valyria, to plunder the secrets of this empire. The Triarch will make of this empress _his personal_ sex slave. To breed and torture until she learns her place.

He is walking with his guard to the port to take a ship and leave to Astapor. But then he heard the screams of his slaves and guards that made him stop. The monsters standing before him made him stop all ideas of grandeur. He can’t believe what he is seeing, he can’t move or talk.

“Hey, is this one of the masters?” a pretty girl said, on top of the deformed chameleon.

“He is, although he is called a _Triarch,_ ” Daario responded, with an amused smile on his face.

“What is the difference?” Aura asked confuse, at the human.

“He had more elephants,” Daario replied with a smile.

“Ah… humans are weird,” the wicked elf girl said, scratching her nose. Looking in disgust at the humans in front of her.

“I will not argue, young lady. We are strange indeed,” the sellsword said.

“Well, now that we have found you, make things easier. My lady wants you dead, so… Be a good human and die!” Aura said with a smile.

“Who you think you are?!” The Triarch said with anger clouding his judgment.

“I am the Triarch of Volantis, the greatest city that has ever been build. Blood of Old Valyria. A descendant of the true rules of the world. How dare you talk to me like that!” Aura tilted her head in confusion at the little angry human.

“Kill her!” he ordered, but none of his guards moved. They are no fools, they will not risk their lives for him, no matter how much he would pay them. The slaves for their parts look with hopeful, they share no love for their master, and will not cry for his death.

“What are you guys doing?! Kill her!” he screamed, looking behind him and saw that no one is moving to protect him.

“Oi, I don’t know what are you doing but is annoying, just die already!” Aura said with an annoyed voice. As she pulls out her whip to decapitate the old man without wasting more time. It impresses Daario with the speed she did it, but so is the deceased Triarch slaves and guards.

“My young lady. That was impressive,” Daario said with a smile, walking to the dead body to inspect the clean cut of her whip.

“I suppose,” said Aura, not caring too much for the human with strange hair.

“Thi is one of the Triarch. There are two more, very close,” Daario said.

“Okay! We need to finish fast, I need to eat properly. My lady will be angry with me if I skip my meal, so take me there, strange hair guy,” Daario let a genuine laugh. Thinking about coming to Volantis was an excellent decision. Life just got interesting. And Daario Naharis, the sellsword of Tyrosh, loves the interesting and mysterious.

“My young lady, it will be my pleasure,” Daario bowed, as he guides the youthful elf girl to her next aim.

* * *

While the first daughter of old Valyria is falling into a new administration, back the new capital of the world. New Valyria, a certain queen, is deep of her thoughts. But she is not thinking about her children or the world around her. It surrounds her dreams every night. A certain butler with kind eyes has conquered the heart of the queen.

The queen will never publicly announce that she fancies one servant of the empress. But she is still a woman of needs and dreams. But that’s what they are for her dreams.

“Your grace?” Rhaella turns to see her daughter-in-law. He smiled at her, that’s all she can do.

“Are you all right?” Elia asked, concern.

“Everything is all right, my dear Elia. Just thought of an old lady,” Rhaella said.

“Old lady? Your grace, you are not old,” Elia said baffle.

“You are still young and beautiful, your grace,” Elia said.

“In a few years, I will be forty. I don’t feel young, never had,” Rhaella mumbled.

“It is because of Ser Sebas?” Elia asked.

“I am that obvious?” Elia smiled at her mother-in-law. If there is a woman who deserves happiness in her life, it would be her.

“You deserve better than Aerys. So much more,” Rhaella smiled at the Dornish princess.

“In another world, I would have thrown myself at Ser Sebas at the first chance, but this is the dream of the petty girl who never had a chance in her life. There was a knight who once tries to court me, but him being from a low noble house, never had an opportunity I kill all hopes of happiness after my marriage to Aerys,” Rhaella said sadly.

“You still have a chance, perhaps Ser Sebas will answer to your courtship,” Rhaella only shock her head.

“And perhaps he will refuse. He is a servant of the supreme one. I am just a normal human, our worlds are too big to ever had a chance. I am happy that right now, I can dream now. That’s enough for me,” Elia looks with sadness at the queen.

“You don’t need to _only_ dream,” Elia tried to argue.

“It’s okay, Elia. My duty to my family is first, Viserys and Daenerys need me, they need their mother to be strong,” Rhaella said.

Thinking about their future is more important than her own. She will do anything she can to secure their happiness. Even if it cost her own. She will gladly give it all.

“Just don’t push yourself too much, your grace. Don’t stop believing. You never know when it can become real,” Elia said with conviction.

“Your grace, princess Elia, dinner is ready,” Sebas the butler. The man that stole Rhaella’s heart, arrives at the room, with the gentle smile he always had on his face.

“Thank Ser Sebas,” Rhaella whispered.

“Would you like for me to accompany both of you?” Seba’s voice is gentle. Making Rhaella blush, Elia saw this opportunity and with a wicked smile she stood up.

“Ser Sebas, our Queen would like for you to guide her. She would love your company,” Elia said with an enormous smile. Rhaella scandalized looks brought joy to the princess of Dorne. She is about to say something when the strong and soft hand of Sebas appears in front of the Targaryen queen.

“It will be my pleasure, if it is agreeable with our queen,” Rhaella blush hard but she didn’t lose time into taking the butler’s hands.

“Thank you, Ser Sebas,” she said softly and little embarrassed to act like a young maiden. But she loved the feeling of protection that Sebas gave her. She hugged his strong arm and didn’t stop smiling all the time.

She is allowed to do more than dreaming. Rhaella deserves her happiness, and perhaps if the supreme one is good. She will be able to chase her heart this time.


	12. Nothing to worry about!

**So yeah, forgive me for I have sinned!**

**Not really. I regret nothing!**

**Thanks for the reviews and kudos!**

**(You are a person of culture as well)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Galadriel is standing in front of a mirror, looking at the gown she is wearing. The lavish dress makes her feel a little embarrassed in all honesty. 

_“It's too boisterous. But then again, all my clothes here are the same. I miss my mini jeans and tank top,”_ Galadriel thought. She loves to look elegant, but there is something about being in shorts and a simple shirt. That she can’t express in words. It is just comfortable.

 _“Perhaps I can have them made. They are not that difficult, so yeah, I will have them made for me,”_ Galadriel smiled at the thought of her being in short jeans. Already liking her idea. 

“My lady, do you like this dress?” Yuri asked. Looking with devotion and love, at her beautiful lady.

“Mm, what do you think, Yuri? How Do I Look?” Galadriel asked, giving a small spin.

“Breathtaking, my lady. As always,” Yuri said, with a slight blush on her cheeks. While some homunculus maids nodded with the same devotion. 

“Thank, my dear,” Galadriel said, softly. 

_“Still, they said that but… This dress is too exaggerated, I would have loved to use my normal World Championship armor. But they convinced me to use one of the many gowns I have to impress the humans in this world. I truly look like a deity that anything else,”_ Galadriel sighs.

 _“I also want to eat, I want a Beef Wellington. Yeah, or perhaps a Lamb steak? With Oreo cheesecake as dessert… Mm, yes,”_ Galadriel thought, already tasting the delicious food of Nazarick. A Glorious thing for a woman, to eat everything she wants, and don’t get fat. Galadriel giggles thinking about food.

“My lady?” Yuri asked, looking confused for a moment.

“Sorry, I was thinking in something funny,” Galadriel said.

“Is everything else ready?” Galadriel asked. 

“Yes, my lady. Albedo is waiting for you,” Yuri said.

“Good,” Galadriel said, observing for the last time at her stunning gown. She wonders how much this dress weight, the jewelry by itself, should be heavy enough to render a normal human unable to walk. And she is wearing a lot of them, from her dress to her horns. She looks like a disco ball in her humble opinion.

 _“Let’s just end this. I want to eat and to take my afternoon nap. I feel like a cat,”_ Galadriel thought. The first thing Albedo did when she saw her was to squeal like a high school girl. Sometimes Galadriel is surprised at the way her beloved succubus act. Like a total fangirl. Which in a way, Albedo is.

“My beloved, you look exquisite! So stunning! Ah, my love!” Albedo exclaim, looking very excited by the minute. The Asgardians guards are nervous. Knowing full well that they cannot stop the crazy woman if she jumped at their lady. _Again_. Thankfully, Galadriel already knows how to stop her.

“Albedo, my love. We will have time for this later. We have work to do. Would you be an obedient girl for me?” Galadriel said, giving a soft kiss to Albedo’s lips.

“Yes!” The succubus exclaim, with eyes full of devotion. Galadriel sigh in relief, giving a thumbs up to the Asgardians guards who did the same. They still remember the time Albedo went crazy when their lady was trying some swimsuits. It was excellent timing that Sebas was there with Cocytus. They stop the mad succubus in heat from harming their lady.

“Wonderful girl,” Galadriel said in relief.

 _“I don’t want to lose Asgardians soldiers because of Albedo horniness!”_ Galadriel yelled in her mind.

“Now, Albedo. Is my guard ready? We must show the humans of this world who I am,” Albedo nodded. 

“Yes, my love. I prepare everything for our arrival to the human city,” Galadriel sighs. She wants to eat. But work is first. 

“Good, now prepare Gate, let’s see this new city of mine,” Galadriel said, preparing herself for what could be an interminable day.

* * *

In Volantis, the survivors are all gathered in the center of the city. Some look afraid, others confuse, and others with hope. Since the only people left are the slaves, the free people, and some nobles who were smart enough to not resist the occupation. They look with horror at the beasts next to the adolescent girl who seems to speak to someone in her mind. 

The invasion has been swift, with no resistance at all. The Volantenes had never seen such creatures or people in that matter. The flying horses and strange magic is new to them. They all hear about the old world magic, about their ancestors from old Valyria. Many didn’t believe that magic exists, or at least that it’s not like it used to be. But now, they can’t be sure anymore. Aura smiled as she is preparing for her lady’s arrival.

Something that Daario notices while cleaning his dagger. He fought a little while helping the young wicked elf girl to conquer the city. He saw firsthand how powerful the _adolescent_ girl is. A blade of the dark tries to take her life, only to bounce back, like a small rock hitting a gigantic wall of stone. The girl didn’t even notice, or she did but didn’t care.

“My young lady, why are you so happy?” Daario asked.

“My lady is coming here!” Aura said cheerfully.

“It’s that so…” Daario is honestly hoping to see what kind of beauty the supreme one is. If what the dark elf is saying is true, then she must be something out of this world.

From the sky everyone saw a giant gate open, a light came to the ground like the heavens just open. All there saw with their jaw open, at the being flying in the sky. Around her, the commanders of the Asgardians followed her, making everyone bow to them. The humans didn’t know why, but they kneel before her. Slaves, freemen, and nobles, all of them knelt. 

Galadriel’s ability [For the weak minded] is making everyone just followed her very wishes. Here, she wants them to feel nothing but admiration and loyalty. As she is flying about them while using another ability [Arcane Light] just to make her look more god-like. To make a good show for them.

 _“Uwa, this is so embarrassing. I should have let Pandora’s Actor do this for me!”_ Galadriel thought. Descending from the skies, falling gently next to Aura.

“My lady!” Aura said, kneeling.

“You have done a splendid job, Aura. I am proud of you,” Galadriel said, slowly petting Aura’s head. The dark elf, squeal in happiness.

Galadriel saw the surroundings and notices that they did not demolish the city. An excellent thing, it would be bothersome to repair it from the ground up. Too many resources and time. The smell is horrible and there is a lot of improvement that they need to do. But that is for another day.

“Who is this human?” Galadriel asked the man next to Aura. He looks completely in trances before her, even more, when he saw Albedo arrive.

“Oh, this human tag along. He was useful enough to take me to the Triarchs of Volantis,” Aura said.

“You have my thanks. You have done a service to my loyal servant, what’s your name?” Galadriel asked. As the human practically drags himself to her.

“Daario Naharis, my lady,” he said taking her hand and kissing on her knuckles.

 _“Uwa, this is what they use to do in the old times, what do I do?!”_ Galadriel thought. she heard a screeching sound behind her but decided to ignore it.

“What do you wish, Daario Naharis? You help my servant. I reward those who serve me,” Galadriel said. 

_“He must think about money or something else,”_ Galadriel thought, not really paying attention to a man’s need.

“All I want to is to spend my life serving the most beautiful woman in this world. You, my lady,” Daario said, kneeling.

Galadriel could hear that Albedo growling in anger, like a mad dog ready to bite. She needs to end this fast before Albedo kills this human in front of everyone else.

“A-Ah… All right, Daario Naharis, I trust you will serve me well,” Daario smirk when he heard that.

“Always, my lady,” Galadriel nodded, turning to see the crow of people before her.

She uses her wings to fly over them, already preparing her monologue and the voice she will use. Humans need to understand that they have a new ruler. A new god among them. This will help to spread her name to all Essos and the world. Volantis will be the first of many cities to fall. But Galadriel will take her time to build her empire. She has no hurry to do so, especially because she will wait until the next generation of Targaryen grows to make her moves to Westeros and the rest of Essos.

It’s something she thought about it a lot. It would give time for them to build the cities she wanted in the Valyrian peninsula, but as well to prepare more. Maybe she is being too overcautious. But she’s been always like this, regardless of the upper hand, she has now. She will not risk it. After Volantis, she will rebuild the Valyrian roads, and purify the Sea of Sighs. Mantarys is another city she needs to take care of. There is a bunch of cursed people there, almost monsters. 

Somehow the magic of the Valyrian peninsula corrupted the people there. If she heals them, the city will be hers. Something easy to do. After that, she will focus on the empire itself, the economy, and everything else. Once everything is ready, she will expand slowly but surely. The administration of an empire is an arduous task. She needs to be careful to not overextend. 

“People of Volantis. I am Galadriel Melkor, a supreme being of thousand suns. Daughter of ancient ones. Ruler of the great tomb of Nazarick, and the 41 supreme beings. Empress of the empire of Nazarick,” her powerful voice brought shivers to everyone’s body.

“I have arrived in this unfamiliar world, not too long ago. And what I have seen broke my heart,” Galadriel said, in a _dramatic pose number V._

“To see so much suffering, pain, and misery. How war and sickness destroy the lives of innocent, how slaves suffer underneath the whip of another man. Fear do not!” Galadriel said, spreading her wings for everyone to see.

 _“Uwah, this is so embarrassing, anyway here it comes to the grand finale,”_ Galadriel thought.

“I have walked the realms of your gods and saw that it was empty. I will create new heaven for anyone who follows me, a place of milk and honey. Where no one would ever suffer again,” the slaves look at the sky with their hands trying to reach her.

“Those who accept me in their hearts as the only true god. Will forever be saved, for I do not lie. I am a supreme being, no one is above me,” Galadriel said, in _dramatic pose number VII_.

 _“I have to steal some many quotes, god I hope they don’t sue me!”_ Galadriel thought.

* * *

Volantis will never be the same after that day. For days to come, no one knew what happened. Only rumors of a giant wall of fire stopping everyone from coming in or out. About a new god in this world and flying horses. Regardless, the fall of Volantis sends shivers to all the free cities. They would do whatever it takes to secure their freedom, sadly for them. They lost a long time ago.

Back in Nazarick, a naked Galadriel is finally resting in her bed. After eating all she wanted and taking a long warm bath. She took her afternoon nap and woke up to the kiss of a starving Albedo. Who wanted no food, but her lady’s love. Galadriel being the good ruler that she is. Allowed her lover to enjoy her body, in every way she wanted. After having very heated sex, she is cuddling Albedo, resting her head on those glorious breasts of her.

“I love you, Albedo,” Galadriel mumbled, kissing the collarbone of the beauty in her arms.

“And I love you, my dear Galadriel,” Albedo kissing her dear forehead. It was a rule that she put In her room. With her lovers, she is only Galadriel, nothing more. It helps to create a more intimate relationship with her many mistresses or wives. Although only Albedo and Shalltear call themselves like that.

“Do you like my speech?” Galadriel asked.

“It was beautiful,” Albedo said kissing her lips.

“But I wanted to kill that human, that touch you,” Galadriel rolled her eyes, smiling a bit.

“I knew you would say that,” Galadriel said giggling, making Albedo pout cutely. She rolls over and watches the ceiling. Galadriel felt Albedo kissing her neck and slowly placing her hand on her flat stomach. She felt the fingers caressing her skin, making her shiver in content.

“My lady you would look lovely with…” Albedo said nothing more, she didn’t have to because Galadriel knew why she meant with that. Albedo is slowly circling the area where her womb is.

“Albedo, we talk about this. I am not ready for a child, especially not now,” Galadriel replied softly.

“I know, my love,” Albedo replies softly, looking sad.

Galadriel sighs, thinking about the day she found out about her succubus lover’s special ability. She at first was a little skeptical about it. She did her research and found out it was possible for Albedo to grow a certain _tool_. She, like any curious person, asked to see the tool. And God all mighty, Galadriel was surprised

Albedo was a stud in every sense of the world. It was a bizarre thing to see, but surprising too. She never thought about seeing something like that. She wonders if she could do the same; she is a demon empress. Perhaps she could grow a _tool_ like that. Regardless, she lost her virginity to Albedo that night. She freaked out later because Albedo told her she may get pregnant. She is a top-level succubus, and only those are able to grow that _tool_ to impregnated other females.

Galadriel is not near ready to become a mother, she is building an empire, her being pregnant is a big disadvantage to everyone around her. And dangerous, too. But thinking about it, she truly would enjoy being a mother. The idea appeals to her greatly, but it’s not the time for that. Perhaps in the future, she would allow herself to enjoy motherhood. As well to find a way to father children in her mistress. Who knows, perhaps she would find her own _tool_.

“Just be patient, love. Who knows? Maybe in only a few years, I would be with a child,” Albedo squeals in delight.

“[Children of Lilith]” Albedo whispered and Galadriel felt the huge rod of the succubus hitting her hip.

“Albedo,” Galadriel whine.

“One more round, love, I need to feel you, _please_ ,” Albedo said huskily,

“When I get my tool, you will be the one in four, understood?” Galadriel said, kissing Albedo’s chest, slowing going down. To taste her succubus, lovely cock.

Albedo shiver in pleasure, while looking down at her lady. The way she grabbed her 10-inch cock and slowly lick from bottom to top. Made for an incredible sight. Albedo groan, feeling one of her balls getting suck. Galadriel knew how Albedo loves her blowjobs. A strange thing to be proud of, but still made her feel in control. To see the pleasure of Albedo, writing all over her face when she plays with her balls. Squeezing them gently while licking her enormous shaft.

“Mm, Galadriel, suck it more,” Albedo moan. 

“Such a horny little slut you are my dear Albedo,” Galadriel said before swallowing Albedo cock.

“Such a slutty mouth,” reply Albedo, enjoying the warmth of Galadriel’s mouth. The tongue of her lady seems to lick all around her cock. Making her moan.

“Yes, just like that,” Albedo said, biting her lips at the pleasure she is receiving. She grabbed her head with both hands and slowly face fucked her. Up and down, the head of Galadriel went. Gagging all the way, but refusing the quick. Until Albedo seed fills her mouth.

“Yes! Yes! Take my entire cock slut!” Galadriel only moans, knowing that Albedo succubus side is taking control. She will have her revenge on her. She will do the same to her once she gets her _tool_. For now, she is rather enjoying such treatment. Something about being dominated make her horny. She dominates many of her other mistresses, so it is nice to spice things up in the bed. Albedo knows this, they mix things a bit once in a while. To keep things fresh. 

“Look at me when you are sucking my cock! Look at me!” Albedo demanded. Thrusting her hips to fuck her lady’s throats. Galadriel’s golden eyes are full of lust and can only moan at every thrust of Albedo’s cock.

“Here it comes! Swallow everything!” Albedo moaned, holding Galadriel’s head in place. The demon empress mouth got filled with Albedo spunk. It became harder to swallow everything. Some of it leaks a little. Galadriel keeps sucking, slowly, and with care. Licking the remains of Albedo’s seed. The succubus slowly stroke her hair. Smiling all the way. 

“Did you enjoy it?” Albedo nodded. Galadriel smiled as she gave a brief kiss to the top of Albedo’s cock.

“Good, but now you know what to do,” Galadriel said, standing on top of Albedo, guiding the succubus cock to her entrance. That crave for attention. 

“Remember, don’t cum inside,” Galadriel said moaning a little, as she impales herself slowly. Albedo seed is very potent. She could get easily pregnant if she is not careful. Especially since she can’t be sure if this is a safe day or not. Making sex very dangerous to her. Albedo restrain can break if she pushes limits, and she didn’t want that.

 _“I shouldn’t do this, I don’t even know if this is a safe day. My period disappear when I came to this world,”_ Galadriel thought. But didn’t stop ridding Albedo. The feeling of her cock inside of her is beyond anything she has experienced.

 _“Damm Succubus, and their sex magic,”_ Galadriel thought while moaning like a wanton whore. 

Albedo is holding Galadriel’s hips, trying to restrain herself the best she can. But the more her lady moan, the harder the succubus thrust inside her. 

“Yes! Yes! Albedo fuck me!” Galadriel said repeatedly. 

Albedo being the obedient succubus she is, grab both her lady’s hips and push her cock deep inside her. She is fucking Galadriel, in such a way that the poor demon empress. Is mumbling incoherent words. Albedo felt her imminent released, and while a part of her is screaming that she should just let it all inside of her lady. Another one is telling her to respect her lover’s wishes.

“I’m cumming! My lady, I’m cumming!” Albedo restrains, is to be praise. But useless in this scenario.

“Yes! Yes! Deep inside me! Fill me up!” Galadriel said, full of lust. Lost in pleasure. Albedo wanted to push her lady aside, but suddenly, she felt the delicious lips of her lover. 

“Cum in me, knock me up! Breed me!” Albedo knew she is to blame. Her succubus abilities brought this side of her lady lust.

Albedo tries to push her aside one last time but, Galadriel is not taking a no for an answer. She moved her hips up and down until Albedo couldn’t hold anymore.

"Ooohhh! I am cumming!" Albedo yelled. Impaling her lady on her cock for one last time. 

“Yes! Oh, Albedo, just like that! Yes! Put your baby inside of me,” Galadriel said, feeling the seed of her succubus lover going directly to her womb.

“So much~,” Galadriel said, falling on top of Albedo, kissing her.

“I love you, Albedo,” Galadriel said, with love in her eyes. She should have known about succubus abilities to increase their partner’s lust and pleasure. She is high on sex, as they would say. Galadriel would learn the hard way to be more careful when having sex with a demon made for such activity.

* * *

After a Galadriel finally calmed down, she could only hide her face in a pillow. Refusing to look at her beloved Albedo, who looks very sad.

“I told you to not cum inside me!” Galadriel exclaim. Still with the pillow in her face.

“I try, my lady. Honestly, but… You didn’t want to,” Albedo sounded depressed.

“I was horny! You should know to not listen to me when I am horny!” Galadriel yelled angrily.

“I am sorry…” Albedo tears, make Galadriel feel guilty. She sighs knowing it was her fault, not hers. She remembers that she tried to move her. But it was her stupidity and carelessness that stop her.

 _“Stupid! I should have known better! Fucking shit nuggets cakes fuck!”_ Galadriel thought, hitting her head in the bed repeatedly.

“My lady?” Albedo asked while sobbing.

“This is not your fault… It’s mine,” Galadriel sighs.

“But my lady! I should have…!”

“No Albedo! It was my fault, not yours remember that. We rarely have sex, using that _ability_ of yours. I should have known that my body reactions are unfamiliar when you use that,” Galadriel said while looking at the ceiling again. She could still feel, Albedo seed within her. It was warm, and honestly, it is a very pleasant feeling.

“My lady, I will take responsibility!” Galadriel groan, after hearing that.

 _“I should not worry, I mean. Last time nothing happens, so… I should not panic! Everything would be fine!”_ Galadriel thought with a smile.

Famous last words.


	13. Small step

**Thanks to all the views and Kudos!**

**I hope you guys are enjoying it!**

**See you all later!**

* * *

Chapter 13

In King’s Landing, the new queen of the _six kingdoms_ is looking with disgust at the man beside her. It’s been a fortnight since her wedding took place, and she hated it. Cersei Lannister thought being a queen would be everything she ever hoped for, but the reality is always cruel to her. Losing her mother was hard on her. Having a _monster_ as a brother is another shame of her life, but nothing compares to having to sleep with such a disgusting man, like Robert Baratheon.

He is a handsome man, strong and well endowed. Every woman in the seven kingdoms would have loved to marry him, to bear his children’s and be his queen. But Cersei found out it was not the case. The first night together, he was drunk and as he fucks her; he kept only whispering, _Lyanna_ repeatedly. 

And for the next days, he would drink and fuck her, whispering those words. Cersei never thought she would hate someone more than Tyrion. But Robert is becoming the most hated man in her life. Ever since he returned to the capital after his defeat at the Boneway River. He spent more of his time drinking and whoring. Not caring about anything else.

The independence of Dorne brought shame to her. The empire of Nazarick sent them the terms of peace. The small council debated for days until Robert had enough and signed the treaty, breaking the iron throne forever. The rest of Westeros only watched as Dorne sworn allegiance to this new powerhouse in the world. 

Cersei hated being the queen of only  _ Six kingdoms _ . She reproached her father for days, demanding him to bring those goats fuckers back to the fold.

_ “How can I be only the queen of Six kingdoms? Father, I want to be the Queen of the Seven kingdoms!” Cersei screamed at him. In her room before the wedding took place.  _

_ “There is nothing we can do about it,” the old lion replied. Looking at the outburst of her daughter with annoyances. _

_ “Why? Can we just send our armies there? You promise father! You promise that I would be the queen of the Seven Kingdoms! That I would rule Westeros!” Cersei yelled. _

_ “Silence! You are a Lannister! Not a drooling child. There is nothing we can do about it. For now,” Tywin said, with the stern and icy voice he is famous for. _

_ “We lost 8.000 soldiers, no heavy losses for us. But the Rebellion has left Westeros in a very weak state. The Tyrell would never support a war. The north is preparing for winter and even if King Robert ordered, the warden of the north would never agree. Both of them have split apart. The Riverlands and The Vale won’t risk another battle like the one in the Boneway River. And the Stormlands has lost an incredible amount of soldiers. It would take years for them to gather enough forces to do anything,” Tywin said. _

_ He was not happy about what happened. Losing Dorne only harmed his legacy. His grandchildren should be future rulers of Westeros. All of it. But he would be patient, he would take his time to strike when necessary.  _

_ “But what should we do then?” Whine Cersei. _

_ “Wait, A Lannister always paid his debts,” Tywin said certain of himself. _

_ “What about this empire of Nazarick? What should we do about them?” Cersei asked calmly. _

_ “Mm, another failure empire in Essos. Trying to profit from dusty old ruins, let them be. In a few years, they surely will fall, like many others. We will regroup and wait for our time, don’t forget about this. We are Lannister, they will hear us roar,” Tywin said full of pride. _

_ “What about the Targaryen?” Tywin knew that someday. The survivors of the Targaryen family would return to claim their rights. But he will be ready for them. He waited for years to build a legacy that would last a thousand years. The dragons lost their chance. Now it was his. _

_ “We have time for that. For now, we will rule,” Tywin said. _

_ “You will be the queen, it’s your turn to bring our family legacy to play,” Cersei nodded. Tywin was putting too much trust in her daughter’s shoulders. Sadly for him, Cersei only listens to what she wanted, not paying attention to her father's true intentions. Cersei smiled. Already thinking about what she will do. _

_ “I will father, I won’t disappoint you,” Cersei said with a smirk. _

_ “Good,” that was the last thing the old lion said to her daughter before returning to Casterly Rock. _

Cersei stood up from the bed, leaving her drunk husband behind her. She opened the door and saw her beloved twin brother. Only two kings guard are left. Ser Barristan and him. She smiled at him, licking her lips. Ser Barristan is not there, making things more easier.

“Jaime,” she said.

“Is he asleep?” Jaime asked, bringing her sister to his embrace.

“You saw him drink, what you think?” Cersei smiled, taking her brother’s armor off.

“Never seen anyone drink as much as him, truly a _worthy_ king,” Jaime mocked.

“He is my  _ husband _ , remember,” Cersei said.

“I know,” Jaime answer kissing her deeply.

“But I am your brother, your twin. No one will ever make you feel complete,” Jaime declared.

“Never, brother of mine. We will rule together, you and me. Now make love to me,” Jaime smirked, tossing a very drunk Robert out of the bed. While taking her sister, like he always had. With no one there to know, or to stop them. Sadly for them, a certain maid. Is looking with a grin on her face.

“ _ Scandal! _ An incestuous relationship between siblings!” Said the wolf maid. The twins didn’t see her or hear her at all.

“Well, this will be fun, to see them being torn apart. I can hardly wait for what’s coming, I wonder how much they will scream,” Lupusregina said, licking her lips slowly. Unknown to everyone in King’s Landing, the shadows from the empire are in their halls, streets, homes, and sheets.

Not only in the capital of the King. But in every great or small noble house. From Highgarden to Winterfell. The Empire of Nazarick knows everything. In a few more years, they will realize that none of them stood a chance. 

* * *

In Braavos, the wealthiest and likely most powerful of the Free Cities. A reunion of the most powerful people of the city, gather to talk about a certain incident happening in the south of Essos. The recent news of the fall of Volantis brought concern to the Braavosi. They knew that to conquer Volantis, an extraordinary force would be required, and still would take just than two days to bring the city down.

The empire has done something that many tried in the past. The Volantenes people are hard to sway or to conquer, so to do such a thing. The empire should have done something extraordinary to achieve it.

“I say we should congratulate the empire for such conquest!” A no one exclaim.

“With Volantis out of the picture, perhaps we should move to reclaim some old territory for us?” Another random person said.

“What would the other Free Cities do about this? With Volantis in the hands of this _new empire,_ what they will do?” The Sealord of Braavos. Ferrego Antaryon only listens cautiously. The days have been long and complicated since the fall of Volantis. 

He is someone of many winters. This would not be the first time a foreign power tries to create a new superpower in Essos. Most who have tried have failed in the past. Still, Braavos remain. He will not allow the freedom of Braavos to be put in danger, regardless of rumors of magic are true. He will make sure Braavos remain powerful of the Free Cities.

“Bessaro Reyaan, what can you tell me about the Iron Bank position?” The keyholder of the Iron Bank of Braavos only sighs.

“Many of the nobles who had a debt perish in the invasion. We are doing a recap of our losses, but it doesn’t look good for us. But the Iron Bank will have his due, we always do,” he said.

“What about Lys, Myr, and Tyrosh?” The sealord asked.

“We don’t know yet. But knowing them, they will immediately gather their forces to take Volantis back. Or perhaps they will parlay. We know that this empire doesn’t like the slave's practice, a point to their favor. But they will expand, eventually,” one envoy of Braavos said.

“We can try to talk to them, there is nothing we can lose. Maybe we can arrange an agreement,” everyone there thought about such a possibility. 

“Perhaps this empire of Nazarick, it’s not without reason. We can send an envoy and see for ourselves,” the keyholder of the Iron Bank nodded.

“The Iron Bank would send an envoy, we hoped we can find an agreeable arrangement. We may even see the capabilities of this unknown player in Essos,” the sealord nodded, already liking the idea. He wanted to find a peaceful resolution. If they can make a new ally in the empire of Nazarick. They would become more powerful than before.

“It would be good to know what are we facing exactly,” everyone in the room nodded.

“Should we wait to see what the rest of the Free Cities do first?” One of the nobles said.

“Waiting would be an excellent idea, but what would happen if some of them allied with the empire before us? Can we risk something like that?” The Sealord contemplated the possibility of such a thing. He didn’t like it. Losing the opportunity to show themselves as allies would be an awful thing to do.

“There is no love between the other Free Cities and us, we don’t know what this empire is capable of, at least completely. If Lys, Myr, and Tyrosh, somehow get into an alliance with the empire before us, we don’t know what they will do against us. I would love to avoid a war,” the sealord announced.

“I believe we don’t have enough knowledge for that, we should send the envoy regardless, everyone agrees?” Everyone nodded in agreement.

“What about Westeros?” someone asked.

“They are in a precarious position. I believe they will soon enough contact the Iron Bank to get more gold,” the keyholder of the bank of Braavos, smiled. 

“They will soon enough, even with the Lannister gold, it would not be enough for them. Especially for what we know about the new king of Westeros,” he smiled. 

“There is a new age upon us. Not since the century of blood has been a shift in power this big. But Braavos will remain strong like it always has, nothing will change.” everyone cheers. But they didn’t know about a certain shadow lurking among them. Once again, the shadow demons are smiling in the dark. Hearing all of their plans without them even knowing about it.

In the rest of the Free Cities, messengers have been all over the place. The alliance of the cities of Lys, Tyrosh, and Myr, have brought the most powerful magisters, together. All of them argue about the same thing.  _ How can a foreign power take what is rightfully theirs?  _ They are descendants of Valyria, the rulers of the world.

They can’t just let things be this way. They must prove to the world, the power of the Free Cities, the legacy of the ancient Valyria. They will destroy this  _ False empire _ and bring the secrets of their power to light. At any cost.

But they will soon learn that they are nothing but dust in the wind.

* * *

The black city of Asshai, the mysterious port of the world. Where the darkness of the world lives. It's now  _ full of life _ because of two maids who seem to be popular in the city. Although the ones following them only look for the secret of their power.

“Miss Entoma, what are you eating?” Quaithe of the shadow asked.

The shadowbinder came to them a fortnight ago. Curious about the two maids whose power is beyond anything she has ever seen. She is not the only one, another heavy and flat-nosed woman. Is curious too. Mirri Maz Duur came from Essos searching for this power.

But as far as Quaithe can tell, the fat Godswife is more behind in terms of power and intelligence than the rest of people here. Entoma is eating a strange insect, a spider-like being. The maid is munching it happily, enjoying the flavor of this strange eight-legged creature.

“I founded when we kill that human in Stygai, it’s tasty,” Entoma said. Quaithe raised an eyebrow underneath her wooden mask.

“I have seen them before. They kill in seconds if they sting you,” Quaithe said.

“Oh, that’s why it tastes so good. The venom is surely good,” Entoma said happily.

“Entoma. Not cute,” Cz said, looking away from that disgusting view.

“Don’t say that, Cz,” Entoma whined.

“No cute. Disgusting,” they amuse Quaithe. She has seen many things in the Shadow Lands. But she has never something like this, beings so strange, with a power beyond her imagination, but acting like any couple of junior girls would. Is something fascinating for the shadowbinder.

They are walking in the streets of Asshai, Quaithe and the rest of the new followers are hearing every single detail the two maids said about their lady and this mysterious tomb of Nazarick.

“They created an entire world for themselves?” Someone asked, a hooded man with long fingers and red eyes.

“Yes. We don’t even know the details of  _ how  _ they did it, ~” Entoma said happily.

“What about the magic they possess?” This time a hooded woman asked. Her voice almost whispering the words.

“It’s base on tiers,” Cz said.

“Tier?” Quaithe asked.

“Affirmative. 0th until reaching Tier 11th Tier,” Cz said.

“So the higher the most powerful it is,” Cz nodded.

“But also depends on the spell and the branch of magic you are using,” Quaithe understood that. Not all magic is the same, some require more power and intention than others. Using shadows differs from using healing spells. Everything has a downside and risk.

“Can you teach Tier magic?” Quaithe asked.

“We don’t know yet. Magic in this world is very weak. The Ancient ones and Old Gods are dead, thanks to Cocytus. So, perhaps magic will slowly come back, but we doubt it would be as it used to. Maybe we could. We need to wait,” Cz said.

“Valar Morghulis,” everyone saw the beautiful red priestess walking to them.

“Valar Dohaeris,” Quaithe and many from Essos responded.

“Quaithe is been decades since the last I saw you,” the red priestess said.

“Melisandre,” Quaithe only responded.

“Knowledge and curiosity have brought you back,” Melisandre said with a slight grin on her face.

“Always knowledge, the truth makes us move to a better destiny. I thought you would be in Volantis by now, talking to the high priestess of the  _ Lord of Light.  _ Or what’s left of him,” Quaithe replies. Some could see a smile behind the wooden mask.

“Just like you said.  _ Truth makes us move to a better destiny _ . I know our order would change, a true God is here now. More powerful and worthy to be the Lord of Light, or should I say, The  _ Lady of Light _ . We will serve her well, like we always have,” Melisandre said with unshaken devotion.

“I know the truth of what your god,  _ our  _ gods, shakes your faith. It is a surprise to see you calm, even at the end of the  _ old world _ ,” Quaithe said tilting her head.

“My faith is strong now as it was before. Only the deity change,  _ from a false one _ to a true one,” Melisandre replied.

“Then, we are now more,” the two maids only saw both of them. Entoma somehow got another of the bizarre spider and ate it. Cz is just looking at her sister with a disgust.

“I came here because of the news of Volantis. The city is under the Empire of Nazarick now, yet only slavers and masters die,” said Melisandre, while looking at the two maids.

“Our lady plans are moving. There is no need for bloodshed. Words can be more deadly than swords,” Cz responded. Melisandre nodded, satisfied with the answer.

“I wonder what will happen to Asshai, would be part of the Empire, or be left alone,” Quaithe asked.

“The details are unknown to us for now. We are here to investigate the magic of this world, our lady will know what she would. She always knows,” the red priestess and the rest heard with interest at the words of the maid.

“Our lady empire will rise. Across the world. None can’t stop it~” said Entoma eating the last of her meal.

“We would loved to see that,” said Quaithe.

“Indeed, we would,” Melisandre said.


	14. A very good news!

**I hope you guys like it. One more chapter to get ready to the _main_ history.**

**Thanks for all the Kudos!**

* * *

Chapter 14

The sounds of swords clashing, the sweat, and exhaustion of the knight who seems to practice his swordsmanship against a giant blue titan. Ser Arthur Dayne, the sword of the morning. It's moving from one side to the next, swiftly attacking the giant titan in front of him. One attack from the right, another from the left, both swords in his arms, swirling all over in a powerful and deadly dead dance.

He grunted when his word clashes on his opponent's weapon. But didn't stop his attacks, and with his sword, he tries to penetrate his enemy defense, but with no luck. His enemy throws him to the ground, moaning in a moment of pain.

"You. Are. A great. Warrior." Cocytus said, bowing in respect.

"I said the same, lord Cocytus," Ser Arthur said, standing up.

"The. Series. Of. Attacks. Was. Marvelous." Ser Arthur bowed in respect.

"Your defense is impeccable, my lord. The counter move you made is one of the best I have seen," Cocytus nodded.

Since the day he came to this place, Ser Arthur and the rest of the kingsguard have been dealing with many things. The grand capital city of the Empire of Nazarick. The flying horses, the Asgardians, the powerful beings called guardians. Especially the new goddess in the world. Normally someone would take days, weeks, or years to deal with all this. But they are soldiers, the best knights in the seven kingdoms, they adapt and overcome. The only thing they worry about now is to protect the royal family. For their future would be a bloody one.

"Never thought about seeing you kiss the ground like that," Ser Arthur groan annoyed.

"Princess Elia," the Dornish princess is smirking all the way. Enjoying the view of her friend in the ground.

"Did, lord Cocytus beat you again?" Elia teased.

"Yes, my princess," he said.

"Stop teasing poor, ser Arthur, my dear," Queen Rhaella said, watching with mild amusement at the scene.

They are in a wonderful yard. With flowers of many colors and trees of every size, the personal garden of the empress, it's truly something beautiful. The queen is enjoying the delicious taste of a tea and cakes while watching her grandchildren playing nearby a _sandbox_. Something that the empress made for them.

Little Rhaenys is making a castle of sand, while Viserys is helping her. Little Aegon, Daenerys, and the half-brother, Jon, are in a rocking chair. Giggling each time a toy made a sound. Rhaella notices how, the mother of her grandchildren, Jon. Is looking at Elia. The Stark girl looks depressed and very anxious. Like she is waiting for punishment. Rhaella sighs.

"Lady Stark, how are you today?" Lyanna looks startled for a moment.

"I am fine, your grace," Lyanna replied with a stiff voice.

"You don't sound _fine_ ," Rhaella responded, looking unconvinced by the adolescent girl in front of her.

"I grew up in King's Landing, my dear. I can smell a lie from far away," Lyanna only looked down sheepishly.

"Sorry, your grace. I am just don't know what to do," Rhaella nodded.

"Are you overwhelmed by all this?" Rhaella said, making Lyanna smiled a bit.

"Honestly, I have no problem getting used to all this. The stunning maids, the delicious food. The titan punching mountains, a living being capable of creating worlds. You get used to it quite fast, truly. I am just… lost. I don't know what to do, why I am here," Lyanna said.

"You think you don't belong here?" Rhaella asked.

"No, but I know that… I can't go home," Lyanna said.

"None of us can, for now," Rhaella responded.

Lyanna knew that after all, she has done. The pain, the suffering, and deaths she has caused, asking to go home is very immature of her. There is not much for her to do here, but to raise her son to be better than her. Elia has proven to be an unexpected friend. Taking her time to help her, to get used to motherhood. How to breastfeed, clean, and hold her baby. So much, she needed to understand.

She sighs, looking at her son, giggling happily by the most insignificant things of this place. Her heart clenched, remembering about those horrible memories of her, thinking about killing him. Just to spite Rhaegar, she often thought about jumping from the tower, while screaming obscenities to everyone. But after hearing the cries of her child, to hold him in her embrace. She just couldn't bring herself to hate her son. She will forever love him, despite everything that has happened.

"I know that is hard for you. But it's difficult for us, too. In a few years, when Aegon grows, we will have to march to war to retake the Iron Throne. You know, war will happen then, there is no avoiding that. For now, we can only plan, and make sure our children grow up to be better than their fathers," Rhaella said.

"I know," Lyanna said.

"We can only wait," Lyanna whispered.

They both the slight laugh coming on their direction, Elia is walking to them, while Ser Arthur seems tired from his training, or the relentless teased of the princess.

"Lord Cocytus, I hope my knight is still in excellent condition," Rhaella said with a smile.

The lord commander, Ser Gerold Hightower, and Ser Oswell Whent. Smiled, looking at their sworn brother's tired expression. They have been standing beside their queen all this time. Keeping their oath to protect her and the future of the Targaryen.

"Don't. Worries. He. Is. In. Good. Conditions." Cocytus said.

"A. Fine. Warrior. He. Is. You. Are. Lucky. To. Have. Him." Rhaella smiled at the guardian.

"Thank you, my lord," she said.

"Mommy! Look at my castle!" Rhaenys yelled, trying to bring the attention of Elia, who smiled tenderly at her daughter's joy.

"Come look! You too, Ser Morning!" Rhaenys said, grabbing the hand of Ser Arthur and her mother.

"You heard your princess, Ser Arthur," Elia said with a smile.

The babies squeal at the sight of Cocytus, who has proved to be a gentle soul with babies. He amuses the queen and the rest to no end. They remember how one time, Rhaenys and Viserys climbed to his shoulders. They mortified Queen Rhaella, who was ready to ask for forgiveness. But the gentle giant seems to not mind at all and carried both of them for the rest of the day, playing with them and telling them histories of the supreme ones.

Queen Rhaella smiled at the memories, and the fortune to be in such a safe place. But she knew that it would only last for a few years, and then. They will take back the Iron Throne, with _fire and blood_. And this time, things will change. For the future, they want to leave for their children's they must succeed.

"Lord Cocytus, our majesty calls for you in the throne room," one maid said. Bringing attention from everyone there.

"I. See. It. Has. Begun." Cocytus said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lyanna, confused.

"The. Free. Cities. Of. Lys. Myr. And. Tyrosh." The blue giant left without saying no more.

"They have finally moved," Elia said, holding the hand of Rhaenys.

"Mamma, where is lord Blue going to?" Elia asked.

"He will fight?" Viserys asked her mom.

"Something like that, dear," Rhaella said.

"Can we see?" Elia sighs, hearing her daughter.

They knew that the situation of the Free Cities and the empire is about to reach the end of the line. It was truly not surprising that they would go to war. The empire jeopardized their rule in Essos. Myr, Tyrosh, and Lys need to show the empire that they can and will fight to ensure their freedom. Regardless of anything else. Like many, they believed that within the empire there is just another failed attempt to create a new dynasty that would rule where the dragons lords failed.

But what queen Rhaella and rest knew that the Free Cities didn't. Is that the Empire of Nazarick, already surpass the dragon lords. Long ago.

* * *

In the throne hall, Galadriel is waiting for Cocytus. The attack of the Free Cities would be soon enough, and she wanted to use this opportunity to destroy any resistance from them. To make them understand who is the new ruler of Essos. But while she is thinking about all that. A strange feeling of dizziness is emerging again.

 _"I don't feel good. What's going on? I didn't think I could get sick here. Should I drink a health potion? Or use a heal spell? I don't know… I will wait until this is over,"_ Galadriel thought.

"My. Lady. You. Called. For. Me." Cocytus said, kneeling in front of her.

"Yes. Before we begin, let me congratulated you on your victories against the ancient ones and old gods in this world. You have brought honor and glory to Nazarick," Galadriel said, with a smile on her face.

"Please. My. Lady. I. Was. Only. Doing. My. Duty. To. You." Cocytus said.

"Still, let give you a reward," Galadriel said.

"My. Lady. You. Don't. Need. To!"

"Cocytus, let me reward your valor in battle. You have done a great service for Nazarick and the empire I am building, let me give you something in return. Please tell me what you desire," Cocytus seems to accept his lady words. And he thought for a few minutes in what he could ask for.

"My. Lady. I. Would. Like. To. Train. The. Kingsguard. They. Have. Great. Potential. And. We. Could. See. If. They. Can. Increase. Their. Power. With. Experience. Items." Cocytus said.

Galadriel thought for a second about what Cocytus said. It is an appealing idea to use experience items on them and see if they are capable of increasing their power. Like a level up or if they can learn a trait.

 _"I wonder if I can level up here, Can it be possible? I was level 100 in Yggdrasil. Could I increase my level here? Besides, from what I have seen, that knight sword is very interesting. Made of a star, a level 40 sword in the hands of a brilliant swordsman. Yes, it would be a good experiment,"_ Galadriel thought.

"I will allow it," Galadriel said.

"Thank. You. My. Lady." Cocytus said.

"Now, for why I call you here. The forces of Myr and Tyrosh are gathering in The Tree of Crowns, in the Disputed Lands. Lys will command their forces in the sea, but we will take care of them soon enough. You will take three hundred Asgardians and eliminate their forces. Then you will attack Myr and take the city," Galadriel said.

"What. About. Lys. And. Tyrosh?" asked Cocytus.

"Once we take out their ships, we will attack not only those two cities but the Stepstones. I will eliminate those pirates at all costs. The Valkyrie will attack from the air. And from the sea. Well, I have a surprise for them. Shalltear will assist you by taking Tyrosh, and Demiurge will take the Stepstones," Galadriel said.

"As. Expected. From. You. My. Lady." Cocytus said.

"Mm, I want a clean and swift victory," declared Galadriel.

"Yes!" Cocytus said.

"Now, Albedo, I want you to gather the Asgardians and Valkyries commander about this upcoming war," Albedo nodded, standing next to her beloved like she always has.

"Do you have a question, Cocytus?" Galadriel asked, suddenly feeling ill.

Galadriel felt sick, she didn't know why. She holds her head a little; the dizziness is taking a strong turn on her body. She didn't understand what Cocytus said, it's like he is far away from here in a deep cave. She felt the hand of Albedo on her shoulder. Hearing a distorted voice of the succubus who looks at her completely terrified of what's happening to her lady.

"My lady!" Albedo cried. Galadriel only blinked a few times, trying to regain her senses.

"I am fi-" Galadriel said trying to stand up but with no luck. She turns away and pukes everything that was in her stomach. Everyone in the grand hall is panicking.

"Hurry a bring Pestonya, also healing potions and scrolls move!" Albedo ordered.

 _"What's happening?! I hate puking, I hate it! Wait, I am crying?! God fucking Dammit! I hate this! I don't want to puke!"_ Galadriel is sobbing, holding herself while her long wings seem to protect her.

 _"Fucking demon traits! They always make me feel extreme things!_ " Galadriel thought while crying.

She didn't know the reason for this unexpected outbursts of feelings. It is like someone is pushing her emotions to the limit. Is a strange sensation of vulnerability that her Demon side didn't want to accept. But it's furiously trying to protect. The conflicts she is experiencing right now are making her moved to her beloved Albedo, like something inside her is demanding to be with her. Attracting both women to each other. Galadriel didn't know why, but she didn't care at the moment. She wanted to relax and control her feelings before figuring what is going on with her. This has happened before, but never at this level. Never so intense.

"Albedo," she said, sobbing.

"My lady!" Albedo didn't wait to bring her lady to her embrace.

"I am here," Albedo mumbled, holding her sobbing lady.

Then they both felt it, a strange sensation coming from the Demon Empress. Albedo is shocked beyond belief because all her instincts are screaming at her that something of _her,_ lives within her lady's womb. Galadriel felt something familiar, like a part of Albedo is inside her.

"Albedo… did you feel the same as I do?" Galadriel breathed.

"Yes…" Albedo responded.

 _"I can't believe it… This is a big, horrendous joke. I can't be! I can't be… I can't be pregnant!"_ Galadriel said again sobbing, but Albedo gently put her hands on her belly. Calming her immediately.

"Everything will be fine, my love," Albedo said.

 _"Holy shit, I am pregnant… Goddamit,"_ Galadriel said, suddenly feeling her world turning black. She didn't know she could pass out. But she did.

* * *

Galadriel woke up a day later on her bed. Mentally exhausted and still in disbelief. She is alone on her bed, rolling from one side to the other, just lost in her on mind.

 _"Why are we still here? Just to suffer?_ " Galadriel thought, moving from one side to the other. Looking like a rolling taco.

"I just got knocked up by a succubus with a magic dick," Galadriel said, looking sadly at the ceiling. Then she just suddenly laughed. The absurdity of everything is just too funny.

"Well, shit…" Galadriel sighs. Thinking that her reaction yesterday made sense now.

 _"My emotional breakdown can be because of that. Demons are emotional beings. They hate anything that could expose a feeling of weakness or vulnerability. They distort feelings of weakness in anger, fury, and violence. But because I am pregnant. The mother in me is filing me with sentiments of happiness and joy. Creating a cocktail of emotions, ready to burst into the uncontrollable need to cry. And pass out, I guess,_ " Galadriel thought. Rubbing her flat stomach, knowing that in a few months she would look very different.

 _"What should I do now? How the pregnancy will be in this form of mine? How long it would take? I don't know anything..."_ Galadriel thought for a moment. Then she felt a sudden craving for food.

"{Albedo?}" Galadriel spoke softly.

"{Yes, my love? Are you feeling better now?}" Galadriel smiled.

"{I am now, don't worry. I just needed some time alone, that's all. I want to eat something, so please tell the maids to bring me something to eat.}" Galadriel said.

"{What would you like to eat, my love?}" Albedo asked.

 _"Wow, she sounds like a proper housewife… Or well, house husband? I mean, she is the one that got me pregnant, so she is technically the father. The husband in the relation, I guess. But then again, she is a succubus… Uwah, this is very awkward,"_ Galadriel thought.

"{I want, a want a medium-rare Lamb steak with spicy salad and bread crumbs, also I want an Oreo cheesecake for dessert and a strawberry milkshake.}" Galadriel said, already tasting the food in her mouth.

"{I shall be done.}" Albedo said, giggling.

Galadriel knew that things would change soon. She didn't want to be like this but is already too late to change things. It is bad timing in her opinion, but the thought of having a child. A baby of her own is appealing now.

 _"Damn hormones. Well, I need to read about motherhood and everything else. Oh, I might ask to Queen Rhaella about this. Yeah, is not an awful idea! Mm, I wonder how the guardians will react to this… I believe that by now all Nazarick already know,"_ Galadriel sigh.

"Well, no time like the present. I will eat, sleep, and enjoy my vacations!" Galadriel said happily.

The news of Galadriel's _sudden_ pregnancy spread like wildfire throughout Nazarick. From maids to the guardians, to say that they celebrated this _miracle_ would be a miss understanding. Soon enough, things will change.


	15. Essos and the Empire

Chapter 15

In the middle of the desert, a very depressed vampire is tearing up in happiness and bitterness as she is just playing with a rock.

“My lady…” Shalltear said with tears.

“Shalltear, are you still going about that?” Demiurge said.

“You. Should. Be. Happy. About. Our. Lady. Pregnancy.” Cocytus said.

“I am happy! But I just didn’t expect to be this fast! That wide-mouthed gorilla!” Demiurge sigh at the reaction on his fellow guardian.

They met the announcement of their lady pregnancy with joy across Nazarick and the empire. Every single servant cried in pure happiness for their future prince or princess. Demiurge must congratulate Albedo for her ability to impregnate their lady. Her seed worked faster than he predicted. Now they need to make sure she is free of stress and work. The health of the heir or heiress of Nazarick is important to them, they can’t allow their lady to worry about mundane things like these humans.

“Why are you so sad about this?” Demiurge.

“I… I thought I would be the one impregnating our lady, Although I don’t have tools to do such a thing,” Shalltear said depressed.

“I would not mind bearing our lady child… But, I don’t think our lady can,” Demiurge thought for a moment, remembering that there is an item that could help them.

“Mm, I don’t think that’s true, Shalltear. I believe there is an item that could help us in this,” Shalltear quickly approaches the demon with hope in her eyes.

“Truly?!” She said.

“Yeah, I think is a world Item called [Demoniality]. Supposedly with this item, our lady could use traits of other demon classes. Perhaps she could use the same ability that Albedo. We would have to talk with Pandora’s Actor for that. He must know more about it,” Shalltear squeal in joy. The thought of her carrying her lady child is very appealing and very sexy for her too.

“And I believe it would be a very interesting experiment,” Demiurge said with a smirk.

“What. Do. You. Mean. Demiurge?” Cocytus asked.

“We know that our lady child would be powerful regardless, but how powerful exactly? If our lady impregnated someone, like a Homunculus maid, would that child be as powerful as our lady? Or what about if she impregnate someone like Lupusregina? How strong would they be?” Demiurge said, with a very excited face.

“The future of Nazarick will surely be a very interest one,” Demiurge declared.

“ _Ah,_ my lady child growing inside me~,” Shalltear is dreaming about her future babies. How she will educate them, the clothes she would try on them, and many other things.

“Ah. So. Many. Babies. Calling. Me. Uncle. Truly. Marvelous.” Demiurge smiled at his two fellow guardians.

“I wonder if I can grow too,” Shalltear suddenly said.

“Meaning?” Demiurge asked.

“I mean… I know that this is the way Lord Peroroncino created me, but I would like to _grow up_. That shrimp will grow in time, and I don’t want to look like this forever,” Shalltear said, softly.

“Mm, we can investigate about it if you wanted, you are a True Vampire, so perhaps there is something, somewhere,” Demiurge said, making Shalltear smile.

“Thank you, Demiurge,” Shalltear said with an honest voice.

“My lord!” Demiurge notices a Valkyrie landing next to him.

“Uri, what about our _enemy?”_ Demiurge asked.

“The army of the city of Myr and Tyrosh is nearby The Tree of Crowns. Around 45.000 soldiers, my lord,” the Uri, the blonde Scandinavian beauty said.

“Mm, what about their fleet?” Demiurge asked.

“They are in Lys, preparing to _raid_ our land,” Uri said with almost a mocking tone.

“They took the bait,” Demiurge said with glee.

Their lady was content enough with the work in the capital city of the empire that she opened the borders. It was nice that she finally completed the bridges she wanted to build to connect the city of Tyria and Oros. It is a bridge like no other in this world. 120 meters wide and 150 meters tall.

Wide enough to build a minor city there. It cuts across the Smoking Sea, connecting both cities and create a wonderful scene. To see such a structure will make any mortal stand in awe. This bridge will have his own name, like the Smoking Sea, since the guardians didn’t like that name one bit. They tried to convince their lady to name it, _Galadriel Sea_ or _The Sea of the Supreme One, the leader of Nazarick and Empress of the world_. The demon empress however almost threw herself out the window. She did not like the names the guardians came up with. Not at all.

Their lady will do all that naming thing, later. She needs to build two more bridges to connect to more cities already in construction. But this opening of the empire’s borders brought the attention of some traders and caravans from their nearby cities, who quickly spread the word of the city of gods. All of this would bring the fleet of the humans directly to their trap. Just as they planned.

“Well, Uri, your division will clean up after our lady summons destroys their fleet. Then you will move on to the Stepstones, I will wait for you. We must destroy those bandits and pirates hideouts at any cost. Our lady has clarified that she won’t tolerate such criminals in her empire. We will exterminate them,” Demiurge said.

“Understood, my lord,” Uri said.

“Good, we prepare our spies in those cities to eliminate any resistance from those _, magisters_. Our lady rules would be certain. They will learn _by force_ who is their new empress. We cannot fail!” Everyone nodded with determined faces.

“Cocytus is a time for you to move out. Destroy their forces and move to Myr. Shalltear, Tyrosh is a fortress city with big and strong walls. Our lady gave you the command of 100 Asgardians guards, and she wanted me to remind you about your blood frenzy. She can’t rule in a city full of dead people,” Demiurge said, making Shalltear blush.

“I understand, don’t worry about me!” Shalltear said, a bit embarrassed.

“Mm, now we need to move. For our lady!”

“For our lady!” They said.

* * *

The Tree of Crowns is in the middle of the Disputed Lands. It has served for centuries as a middle ground for meetings between mercenary companies. The skulls dressing the enormous tree, announcing to the world that this place is full of dead. And that only the strongest will survive.

The captains of diverse mercenary companies are sitting around it, drinking and enjoying the company of good whores, a gift from Lys, to keep them happy, before marching to Volantis. They didn’t know about what lay ahead of them, after the fall of Volantis to this unknown player in Essos. Rumors about this new empire and their military forces spread like wildfire. Tales of flying maidens in horses, of soldiers so strong that could bend steel. About magic falling from the sky and many other preposterous things. They ignored all of it, thinking it’s only crazy talk of the common folk.

“How are you going to enjoy your _flying maiden?_ ” One captain asked, drinking his wine.

“The same way I will with this whore in my lap,” the man with the long bear and black hair said. Squeezing the girl’s ass.

“A flying horse, now that is something I would like to see,” another captain said.

“Would you like a flying whore better?” another one mock.

“Admit it, this will be a quick one. Whatever this _empire_ did to take Volantis, will never work with the rest of the cities. They will fail, like many before, and I will take some of those maidens for myself,” he said with an arrogant smile.

“We have around 45.000 soldiers, I have never seen so many mercenaries companies in the same place. From the Sand Bastards to the Golden Company, this is for the history,” one proclaims smiling all the way.

“That’s true,” they keep talking for an hour, enjoying the feeling of their victory to come. Then suddenly the sky grows darker, making them frown at the sudden cold in the around them.

“Oi, what’s this?” one of them asked, getting on his feet.

“Shit, it’s getting cold,” another said.

“Sir, soldiers getting close to us!” one soldier said.

“The empire doesn’t want to waste our time, how many?” The leader of the Sand Bastards asked. Looking ready for a fight.

“Around… 300 hundred,” the captains are in shock, not believing what they just heard.

“Are you joking?” He asked.

“No sir, they are only 300 hundred and they are getting closer,” the man said, looking nervous.

“Are they even trying?” The leader of the Golden Company, Harry Strickland, asked.

He is someone who can smell gold better than fighting, so when the city of Myr contacted him to join a coalition of mercenaries to retake Volantis, he took the opportunity for an easy fight. A part of him is intrigued by this new empire in Essos. He wanted to know more about them, but sadly for them, he would help to destroy their futile attempt to create such an empire.

“Perhaps, who knows? Now let’s end them before marching to Volantis. I want a good fight,” a captain said.

The mercenary army quickly moved to face their enemy with nothing but glee and excitement. Many believed that they won’t even have something to kill. But the gold they are getting paid is far too good to let it pass. So they march, not knowing that it would be the last time they ever do.

It didn’t take a long time until they saw a strange figure ahead of them; they didn’t know what it is exactly, but they notice the army ahead of them.

“What is that?” one captain in the vanguard said.

“I don’t know…” Another answer to him.

The cold in the air brings chills and general discomfort to all the soldiers there. Then suddenly the 45.000 soldiers saw a giant wall of fire around them.

“What is that?!”

“I don’t know!”

They didn’t know that this is that last thing they will see, for the enemy army is approaching them with only one goal in mind.

Cocytus is marching to them, with the Asgardian soldiers behind him. He needed to be fast and secure the victory to his lady. The scroll that Demiurge gave him will prove useful to stop any retreat from the enemy, and the Asgardian guard will end this fast so they could move to Myr and take the city.

He could hear the humans, either running at them or away from them, as the Asgardian quickly cut through the lines of the army with not a problem at all.

“They. Are. Good. Warriors.” Cocytus said, looking at the Asgardians. He did not truly bother to acknowledge the humans trying to _hurt_ him with their weapon.

“Mercenaries. Are. Not. Honorable. Warriors.” He said, bringing his weapon down on them. Ending the life of a dozen of them with one swing.

The blood from the _battle_ is making the earth change color, the piles of bodies and the scream of mercy are creating a small living hell for the poor souls still trying to survive. The ones who ran away found out that the wall of fire make their escape impossible, so they could only drop to their knees praying to any god save them from this hell. But again, none answer.

On the _battlefield_ , Harry Strickland is watching in horror what is unfolding in his eyes. All his men, dying one after the other, the Golden Company being destroyed with no one able to stop it. The dream of Bittersteel and to return home and claim the Iron Throne for the Blackfyre family, gone. All the preparations for the future, all the knights who dreamed of home, they hope to return to their birthplace, destroyed. Not even the elephants are left alive.

“I failed you, Bittersteel… The Golden Company is no more,” Harry said with grief.

“I can now only die with a sword in hand,” he said, rushing to the giant to metal with a war-cry. It only took a moment to Cocytus, to kill him like he was just another pest. So the Golden Company died, along with almost every single sellsword in Essos. They didn’t know that it was all planned.

For Cocytus, he will make sure to bring glory to Nazarick and his lady. Essos will kneel to her and he will make sure of it. For Myr, who believed that soon enough, everything will return to normal and that the empire of Nazarick will face the consequence of daring to fight against the true rulers of this world. It is too late to turn back, Cocytus will make sure they realize the repercussion of their actions. Just one more city to fall, thanks to their greed and arrogance.

* * *

On the Summer Sea, a giant fleet of ships is approaching their destination with one goal in mind, to plunder everything in their sight. Every single one of them is dreaming of the treasure they could find in the ruins of old Valyria. Since the Smoking Sea is no longer dangerous to cross, many of the captains of the fleets are thinking about the amount of gold they will find. This empire capital is supposed to be in the middle of Valyria, so perhaps the capital is full of it, and women too.

They could already the entrances of the Valyrian peninsula, with no deathly smoke raising from the water, and clear sky in front of them. What they didn’t know is that in the deep, a giant creature is watching them closely. And high in the sky, the Valkyries are ready to attack.

“Commander, orders?” Uri, turn to her sister in arms. On top of her horse.

“Now, sound the trumpet, our lady summons is waiting for our signal,” Uri said.

Looking with distaste at the humans below her, _how dare they attack our lady holy land?_ Uri thought with anger. A sentiment running in the mind of every Valkyrie, but they will eliminate all of them. None will survive.

In the sea, the captains look in confusion around them. Each ship crew looks around them, looking for enemies but finding none. From the deep of the sea, a giant monster raised itself, shocking the poor humans. A monster with long tentacles, a colossal body with a long face, and sharp teeth appear. _A worm looking dragon with tentacles instead of wings._

A Leviathan is a level 95 summons from the empress of Nazarick. The Valkyries look surprised by the size of such a thing. The monster is around 150 meters long. With two enormous red giant eyes, and a blue metal skin. For Uri, the Valkyrie commander is not the first time she saw the Leviathan. She was there when her lady summoned it. Uri saw the way her empress called _cute,_ and patted the Leviathan head as a person would do to a dog. Looking very happy to have a new pet, saying how Gargantua now has a new friend.

It thrilled Galadriel that her _pay to win_ items are still usable. The Leviathan item was often used to tank damage only. I was a good summon in guild wars. They often use this summons to interrupt casters or things like that. They didn’t have enough damage to kill a level 100 player. But their high health and resistances make them annoying to deal with.

The demon empress thought about summoning two of them to guard the coast but decided to only use one for now. To see how they interact in this world.She called _Miss Blue._ Galadriel didn’t know if the Leviathan is a female but didn’t care. She thought it was a cute name. And now, _Miss Blue_ is destroying everything in her path. The sea would be their graveyard, and soon enough, they would leave nothing of them.

The giant fleet of Lys, Tyrosh, and Myr will forever disappear. Almost a thousand ships, gone forever in the deepest of the ocean. And all thanks to _Miss Blue._

* * *

Meanwhile, in the new Valyria city. The empress of Nazarick is sitting, looking at some files of information. Galadriel is thinking about what to do, to make the empire strong, economically. To create a powerful empire, she must first need to increase the value of the exports of the empire. Since slavery will not be a business anymore, she needs to replace it with something else. _But with what?_ She doesn’t know.

“What can we export?” She mumbled.

 _“I need to find ways to make our empire make money, but what exactly can we make? Can I export gold? I mean is possible, and will surely help. But then, I don’t want to create inflation in this world, our gold must be more valuable and if there is too much of it, will only decrease his importance,”_ Galadriel thought.

 _“Creat alternative trades route will help us too, The Asgardians can create splendid things, so we can start our own market. Even a bank too, I will need to do that. When the Free cities join my empire, I will have to push gold into the market to increase to the value of my gold. Especially since they use mostly gold, silver, or copper coins. So, I must make our gold more effective than theirs in order to create a monopoly,”_ she sighs.

All those years working in a risk management department in a big firm seem to prove themselves useful here. With so much currency exchange in Essos, thanks to the diversity of the city’s coins. She has a laborious task to create a monopoly in this place.

 _“Gold, Silver, and copper, they are heavily use here. Gold is gold, I can’t make mine more valuable out of thin air. They are not that naïve or stupid to believe mine has more value than theirs. Unless I put a new type of coin… Mm, a new mineral. Something more valuable than gold, and that can only be discovered in our empire. Perhaps I should bring the use of Credits cards or something similar. If I create my bank, we can create a credit bureau. How can I use Equifax, Experian, or TransUnion here? I should not over-complicated things. But I should think about this later on,”_ Galadriel thought.

 _“Still, I will have to increase my empire economy. For what I know, the Iron Bank here is quite the private institution that only the most wealthy and powerful can use,”_ she reflected.

 _“But they are not using it as a proper bank. Like many banks in this world, their institutions are more often used to invest in wars than in the common folk. If they could learn how much they could make in real state and other investments, they would grow richer than before,”_ Galarield sigh, rubbing her stomach.

“So much to do,” she said.

“My lady,” Galadriel turns around to Albedo, who is currently holding a letter.

“What is it, Albedo?” She asked.

“A letter from the Iron Bank of Braavos,” Albedo said.

“Oh, they finally send a letter, they are fast. How long until arrive?” Galadriel asked.

“Two weeks from now, we are making sure the winds are strong for them,” Albedo said smiling.

“Good, this would be it for now. How are the guardians doing?” the demon empress asked.

“Cocytus took the city without a problem, and so did Shalltear, but she ended up destroying an enormous part of the wall… And the port… And other buildings,” Galadriel sigh, almost hitting her head on the desk.

“Why she did that?” Galadriel asked with a tired voice.

“They make fun of her flat chest,” Albedo said.

“Ah… Of course,” Galadriel said, rolling her eyes.

“Demiurge is asking permission to take the pirates to the _farm_ , he needs to test some things with the scrolls,” Galadriel finds amusing and bizarre, the way she talks about it. Like it is only another Friday in this world, where a bunch of pirates will get tortured to death.

“A-Ah, I see, good tell him I approve,” Galadriel said.

“Understood,” Albedo said happily.

“Good, I want a finish this business fast. We have a lot to do, not only with the rest of the free cities but also with the creation of our bank,” Galadriel said.

“What about Slavers bay?” Albedo asked.

“We will deal with them later on if the information we have of them is true. We can use them to our advantage,” Galadriel said.

“Why can’t we just conquer them?” Albedo asked confuse.

“My dear Albedo. Humans crave for attention, when the slaves in those cities heard about _us_ , about the freedom we provide to the ones who wear chains. They will seek help, our help. Desperation and hope are powerful concepts for humans if we use those tools to our advantage. We can make those _poor_ humans completely loyal to us without the need to do anything,” Galadriel said, making Albedo squeal in delight.

“You are always right, my beloved!” Albedo said with devotion.

“Yeah…” Galadriel said with a sigh.

“My lady?” Albedo asked concern.

“I am getting sleepy, that’s all. Never thought I would have said something like that,” Galadriel giggle.

“I would advise for you to take a rest,” Albedo said with a worried voice, and Galadriel rolled her eyes but smiled.

“Only if you come with me, I want to cuddle with someone,” Albedo smiled softly.

“But first, I want to eat something,” Albedo smiled, looking at her beloved lady rubbing her stomach where the product of their love is growing.


	16. Talks

**Sorry for the brief chapter!**

**But I am busy with work and all. And wanted to take a slight break from this.**

**The next chapter would be longer!**

**See you all later!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Galadriel sigh in content, feeling the hands of her lovers on her body. Making her body feel superb. She needed this moment for herself. Truly, it’s been very stressful in the last couple of days. With the surrender of the cities of Myr, Lys, and Tyrosh and all of that. Galadriel had a lot of work to do. She made an act, the same way she did in Volantis. She appeared, did some magic tricks, and boom! They are all loyal to her. It helps that her passive did most of the work.

[For the weak minded] is proving to be effective in this world. Still, she had to eliminate any kind of resistance from the magisters. So many of them disappear. She made sure to not leave anything behind. The city of Pentos didn’t have a choice, knowing that if those cities fell, Pentos will too. So they had a reunion that lasted for days. Deciding what would be the best action to take.

A magister called Illyrio Mopatis persuade them to join the empire willingly. Claiming that with this, they may keep a little of their independence. This was met with defiance, especially because slavery would be illegal. None of them wished to lose their slaves. Their powers over human life. But after the visit of _Miss Blue_. They quickly change their mind.

The people of Myr saw first handed the strength of the empire. Their proud walls brought down by a blue titan, the flying maidens sounding the horns that brought balls of lightning from the sky. After seeing that, it was easy to accept their defeat.

The people of Lys had the worst scare of their life. Miss Blue, the giant leviathan, surrounded the city for hours. Just scaring them to no end. Just to make them know that they would be destroyed if they try anything. Lys, without shame, kneel.

Tyrosh kneeled after Shalltear destroyed much of the city. The true Vampire destroyed the Tyroshi arrogances that night. They just kneeled, saying nothing. Because there was nothing else to say. The cities recognized that the rules have changed and that the empire won. Simple as that.

Still, the cities saw this as an opportunity, perhaps with a new powerhouse in Essos, things would be better. They would wait and see.

In Westeros, however. The news of the total victory of the Empire of Nazarick was meet with different reactions. Someone believed it. Others don’t. Regardless of the evidence suggesting the truth, they refuse to believe it. It didn’t matter at the end of things. Galadriel would make certain of it. They pay for their ignorance.

The conquest of Essos is not over, there are still Braavos, Qohor, Norvos, and Slavers bay. She already knows what to do with the slavers of those cities. Meereen, Yunkai, and Astapor will be a good playing ground for her. The other cities will join her empire soon enough. It’s only a matter of time.

That is why she is thinking about creating a senate, or a house of Representatives. She knows the nature of politics, and that is why she will use it to her advantage. Giving humans a sense of authority over something will make them easy to control. Besides, it would be a good way to change the power structure in Essos. And to make things easier for her in the long run.

There is the Targaryen restoration too, but she will deal with that later. The prince is still a baby, so there is no reason to worry about it now. She must take her time and do this right. She will be cautious in doing this.

Besides is a wonderful way to experiment with humans in this place. Those Targaryen have magic in their blood, a bit. But magic none the less. Perhaps she could see if they level up or something. It would be a very interesting experiment, to be sure.

Galadriel sighs, cuddling with the beauty next to her.

“I love your chests, Yuri,” Galadriel said, using Yuri stunning breasts as cushions.

The oldest of the Pleiades smiled, bringing her lady to her embrace. It pleases Yuri that her lady enjoys her body so much; it makes her happy to serve her and to be there for her, especially these days. And for Galadriel, it thrills her to have such a vast selection of women ready to satisfy her.

“I am glad you like them,” replied Yuri.

“Our lady loves big bosoms, it seems,” Solution said, hugging her mistress from behind. Slowly kissing the back of her neck. Galadriel only moans softly. Loving the sensation of the Pleiades maid’s touch on her skin. She often uses Solution as her sleeping pillow. It is a strange feeling, a very warm and comfortable one. Maybe because she is a slime, her body is that way. She doesn’t know, but Galadriel loves using the blonde maid as her cushion.

“I sure do,” Galadriel said, feeling Solution’s hands caressing her thighs.

 _“I am very lucky,”_ Galadriel thought. Looking at the gorgeous naked bodies of Yuri and Solution. She wished to enjoy their bodies a little more, but she had to talk with the representatives of Braavos. Besides, she must take care of other things today, like getting some advice from the queen about motherhood and all that.

 _“It would be good to learn more about being a mother. Reading about motherhood differs a lot from hearing from an actual parent. So, I need to prepare for the future of my child. Uwah, that makes me nervous,”_ She thought, standing up from the bed. Not looking at the disappointing look of both Pleiades.

“I would love to spend more time with both of you, but there is work to be done today,” Galadriel said, looking at both her lovers with a smile.

“We understand, my lady,” Yuri replied, while Solution only pout.

“Don’t put that face, Solution,” Galadriel said giggling.

“Would you like a bath first?” Yuri asked.

“Yes, I would like it, I need to look presentable in front of those delegates. Solution, my dear, can you please select a dress for me?” Solution nodded with a beam.

“What kind of color, my lady?” She asked.

“Red, something with red,” Galadriel said.

She thought about the religion of the Lord of Light. From what Entoma and Cz told her, this is one of the most known and respected religions in Essos.

 _“There are a lot of religions in Essos, and I don’t want to start a holy war. Besides, I can use those red priestesses in the future. They will prove useful, at least more useful than the Drunken God priests. Really, these people are weird,”_ Galadriel thought, moving to take her bath for today’s activities.

* * *

In the luxurious room, three men are looking with worry at the surrounding people. The Asgardians guards are intimidating to look at. And after witnessing the capital of Gods, they understood that the rest of the Free Cities never stood a chance. They were not surprised when they learned about the triumph of the empire against the coalitions of the Free Cities of Lys, Tyrosh, and Myr. They know now that the balance of power in Essos has forever changed.

“Things will be different from now on,” one of them said.

“That’s true,” sighed another one.

“What would be the fate of Braavos? We know now that we can’t win against the empire. It would be suicided to fight them. We must find a way to secure Braavo’s freedom,” one of them said.

“Are you sure that would be a good idea?” the keyholder of The Iron Bank said.

“What do you mean?”

“Think about this. Don’t you think Braavos would be stronger if we side with the empire?” The envoy of the Iron Bank said.

“What are you on about? Joining the empire?” Another responded, trying to not raise his voices.

“Joining the empire would be a great move, think about all the things we could learn from them. The gold and the protection that would come from it. Pentos would do the same, It’s only a matter of them for the rest of Essos to fall to the empire. We need to be smart about this,” he said.

“I don’t know about this,” one sigh.

They continue to talk about for a couple more minutes, trying to think in a better solution to their problems. Then they heard a door open, and what they saw stunned them. Never in their life, they have seen such elegance. The envoys felt very intimidated at the beauties before them.

“Honorable envoys of Braavos, my name is Albedo. Prime minister and Overseer of the Empire of Nazarick, and loyal servant of the supreme being. Daughter of Odin and Freyja. Goddess of the thousand suns. Goddess of gods. Empress of the Empire of Nazarick and ruler of this world, Galadriel Melkor,” Galadriel is the first to sit down at the head of the table, using her royalty pose number III.

 _“Uwa, I can’t understand why having all those titles, like really. They are so unnecessary,”_ Galadriel thought, a bit embarrassed for all that. Albedo looks smug for some reason. She stood proudly next to Galadriel, holding a stunning smile all the time.

“Please, honorable envoys sit,” they look rather awed for a brief moment.

“We appreciated your majesty,” the keyholder of The Iron Bank said.

“Drinks please, our guest must be thirsty,” Galadriel said.

The maids came almost immediately, serving red wine and some appetizers. The envoys look with interest at the red wine in their cups. The mellow red color in the wine is marvelous.

“I hope you enjoy our wine,” Galadriel said, drinking apple juice instead. Galadriel didn’t drink red wine or any kind of alcohol at all. Not only because she is pregnant, but because she didn’t like alcohol at all.

Growing up with an alcoholic father who took any opportunity to make sure she knows, that is her fault that her mother is dead. Galadriel knew how much her father messed up her mind at a young age. He would drink, scream at her. Insult her, sometimes even hit her with anything he had on his hand. It was a hard time for her, but it didn’t last long. He died when she was just 16 years old. He just hanged himself in their living room, leaving a note to her. Practically blaming her for his death as well.

It was a fun day for her, coming home from school. To find her father dead, with a rope wrapped around his neck. She didn’t know if to cry or laugh. So she did both. And since then, she hated everything about alcohol.

“This is the most amazing red wine I have ever tasted,” one envoy said.

“This is superb!”

“How can this be possible?!”

The flavor of the wine is something so incredible, so sweet but smooth. If the empire can make something like this, _what else can they do?_

“I am pleased that our wine is of your liking,” Galadriel said with a smile. Showing her black wings, beautifully, too impressed the envoys.

“But I don’t believe you are here to enjoy our wine or the views of my city,” Galadriel said. Making them nervous.

“Of course not, we are here for the future,” the keyholder of the Iron Bank said.

“What you want the future of Braavos is?” Galadriel asked.

“I believed that we should be the ones asking that, your majesty,” he said.

“Do you now?” Galadriel said with a smile.

“We will be clear, Braavos does not want to be part of the empire. But we understand that time changes, rather we wanted or not,” Galadriel mentally smirked.

 _“Mm, interesting, lest see how they answer to this,”_ Galadriel thought.

“Lys, Tyrosh, and Myr are part of the empire now. We offered our terms to those cities, and will we take no for an answer,” Galadriel said.

“But, Pentos has already sent their terms of surrender, we are going to check that to be sure. But I wondered if you can provide a better term than Pentos,” the envoys look a bit worried, thinking about what to say.

“Don’t worry, we have time for such a thing,” Galadriel said with a smile.

“You know what the empire can offer, and that is only a matter of time I expand my rule trough the world. What you have seen today is only an infinitesimal fraction of what I can do,” Galadriel said.

“If Braavos desires to be part of the future I will create, they need to understand that is my way and none other,” the envoys looked at each other.

“What kind of future would that be?” One asked.

“One full of wonders. In the years to come, you will see things beyond your imagination, does Braavos wants to be part of it?” She said, using her skill [For the weak minded] to pressure them.

“W-We want,” one of them stutters.

Galadriel smiled, thinking about all the plans she had for them. With the control of this side of Essos, her plans would surely become easier.

“Good, I want to talk about a certain project of mine. A great bank, like no other,” she said, smiling.


	17. Waiting game

**Sorry for the short chapter! Now I can finally move on!**

**The next chapter will star in the where A song of ice and fire starts!**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 17

The frosty air, the whispers of old. Where strange lights in the sky bring discomfort to every mortal who sees them. Deep in the land of always winter. At the edge of the world. Blue eyes stared at the toddler who is about to be sacrificed. Long ice fingers are reaching the baby. Touching his cheeks, ripping the humanity off him. The twisted figure of dead glared with horrific fascination at the _revival_ of the kid. Transforming the innocent baby into a distorted replica of itself.

All around him, everything is dead. The ice, the wind, and the sky. The darkness of sudden death. The creature stared at his brethren. Raising his arms into the sky, as more and more figures emerge from the ice castle. The monster look please with himself, feeling stronger than ever.

The creature didn’t say anything. Only growl, like a beast with no voice. Bringing a horrific echo around him. The magic of the place, rumble the frosty earth. The king of the north becomes stronger every year, and soon. The world will be forever in darkness. And this time, no one will stop him.

A dream, a nightmare. The king of the ice. The king of the dead. The nigh king. Turns around and met grey eyes. And panic woke the men up. From the vision, or the dream.

He panted, feeling the cold of the north on his body. But he is used to this feeling of winter. Making the experience much worse. He rested his head on the pillow, trying to calm his breath. To calm his nerves. But none could take the feeling of fear he felt while looking at those cold eyes.

Memories of ancient histories, of things nana told him before he went to sleep. About the horrid history of beyond the wall. Old and dangerous the north is. And beyond the wall, even more so. But that is not what the lord of Winterfell worries about.

But the sudden change of the world. He feels it in his bones, in his blood. Something slowly waking up. He didn’t know what it is, but he knew that soon enough, he will find out. Just as his family said, _Winter is Coming._

He sighs, slowly waking up from his bed. Where his _wives_ are resting. After a night of passion, they needed to rest. Lord Eddard Stark smiled. Thinking about how lucky he is. No other men in this world could have two beautiful women warming his bed. Every night. But he will admit how _strange_ it is.

Ever since they left Riverrun, Catelyn has been different. She talked more with Ashara. Both women shared more time with each other. It pleased Ned, seeing that there was no hate between them. Both his first-born Robb son and daughter, Allyria. Are both now getting along just fine.

Then, after arriving at Winterfell, it became more usual for them. To be near each other, forming a new friendship. Catelyn was there when Ashara and he make their vows. Under the heart tree. It was a small ceremony, but of immense value for them.

Now both women shared his bed every night. Together, hugging each other in the chilly night. And soon enough, Ned knew that both would bear him more children. Catelyn changed that night in Riverrun. He didn’t know what happened to her. But he is happy, as selfish as it may sound. He is happy that both women are doing great.

Both Ashara and he knew that, eventually. They would have to tell her about what happened at the Tower of Joy. About everything, but they will wait. The fewer people know, the better. Only Ashara, him, and Benjen know. He told his younger brother everything; he knew he could trust him with the truth.

Ned wanted him close. He loves him dearly. He knew that the reason Benjen wanted to join the Night Watch was that he wanted to prove himself. And because of what happened with their sister. Ned knew that if Lyanna had died there in the Tower of Joy, Benjen would have blamed himself for it.

When Ned told him about what he saw there, about the magic. About the Nazarick and this goddess. Benjen didn’t want to believe him. But Benjen knows that his brother is not someone who would lie about this. Not about anything. _Winter is Coming_. And now the Starks knew that they would need to prepare for what is coming. They need to make the North strong. And the need to do it together.

Moat Cailin is one of the ancient fortress ruins. That they needed to repair. Is the gate to the south and is a key location for the north defenses. Benjen would take the challenge and rebuild it. It’s an excellent thing that he would not be alone. And soon, the youngest Stark would meet a maid that would help him, and the north, to do such a feat.

“Everything is calm,” Ned said, stepping outside of his chamber. Standing on the balcony, looking at the morning sun approaching at the distance. The peaceful day is starting, and so is his life as the lord of Winterfell, and Warden of the north.

“I hope Lyanna is fine,” Ned whispered, thinking about his sister on the other side of the world. Ashara told him he could talk with her. From a strange diadem that it was giving to her. So perhaps he will try later on.

He wonders if he is the only one having those dreams of the land of winter. Those nightmares of the night king. He hopes that they are only dreams, but now he can’t be sure. The world is changing, and there is little he could honestly not believed now.

For whatever comes, he will wait. He will protect his family and the north.

“Ned, are you awake?” Ned heard the voice of Catelyn coming from the chamber. The gorgeous auburn hair with blue eyes, and a body suited for motherhood. Makes him smiled.

“Did I wake you up?” Ned whispered.

“You not being in my arms woke me up,” Catelyn said, loving the soft lips of her husband.

“I apologize, my lady. I will be careful next time,” Ned said.

“Shut up, I am trying to sleep here,” Ashara said, groaning. It’s clear that the Dornish beauty is not a morning person. Making both Ned and Catelyn smiled.

“Is very early still, you northerners are evil,” Ashara said while hugging Catelyn backs.

It surprised Ned that Ashara was someone with an open mind. To accept such a relationship with another woman. Is strange, for him at the very least. She told him. That is better this way. For everyone, and she didn’t mind the shared bed with Catelyn.

She warned him that this is not an excuse for him to bring more women to their chamber. Catelyn and she came to an agreement of sorts. They will be family, and their children will have each other back. Ashara loved him, and Catelyn will feel the same soon enough. A peculiar relationship, true. But one made between willing parties. Both women told him what would happen if he went after other women. A warning that Ned understood. Not that he would do such a thing, Ashara and Catelyn knew that. Still, they are jealous wives.

They have seen how during their trip to the north, females have been giving the _eye_ to the young and strong Warden of the north. And like true wolfs, they mark him as theirs.

Ned wondered if there is a reason for this behavior. Ashara and Catelyn are very _active_ in the sexual department. Is like someone is pushing feelings of love and lust in both women. And reacted to him, as it links them together. Strange, but a good thing if he could say for himself. He thanks whatever is doing this, with all his heart.

“We have things to do, there are things to do and…” He wanted to continue, but he felt the hand of Catelyn groping his trousers.

“Catelyn…” Ned groaned, feeling the soft hand of Catelyn over his now half erected cock.

“We have time for that later…” Catelyn purred, making Ashara smiled at the scene, already licking her lips.

“We need to make sure that our husband is… Relaxed enough to take care of the north, don’t you think Ashara?” Catelyn said, lowering the trouser of Ned who can’t resist the view of two beautiful naked women before him.

“We have to take care of our husband necessities,” Ashara said, taking a long lick of Ned’s hard cock.

Ned sighs, thinking perhaps at the end of things. He would have to take breaks from his wives, who seem to want to devour him at any giving chance.

“Come here love, is a time for you to take care of your wives,” and so the Warden of the North did not waste more time. He had a duty, and two wives to make love to.

Outside of the chambers, high in the sky, watching Winterfell, a red-haired maid had this smirk on her face. Already smelling the lust in the hair, thanks to her spell [Mating Call] that she has been using in both females for a while. Lupusregina sighs, feeling lonely so far away from her lady. But she had a job to do.

Lupusregina felt something in the air like someone is watching. She saw a raven flying around her with three eyes. And smiled at him, before killing it. The wolf maid felt the magic in the air and wondered about what could this mean. At the distance, she could feel something dark. Far north.

“Mm, I need to report this back,” Lupusregina said, looking the winter city. Below her and hoping for something exciting to happen.

“Perhaps I could make something to entertain myself,” Lupusregina said, smirking sadistically.

* * *

Galadriel is enjoying the warm feeling of the sun on her skin, loving the taste of her favorite cheesecake. Next to her, the regent queen. Rhaella Targaryen is doing the same.

“So you where feeling cramps for the entire pregnancy?” Galadriel asked.

“Oh, yes, I did. When I was pregnant with Viserys, those cramps made my life miserable,” Rhaella said, with a soft smile.

“That must have been hard,” Galadriel said, rubbing her belly. Soon she will enter her second trimester. And she already feels big. So, is one of the reasons, she has to spend so much time with the queen. She will need every type of advice about this matter. She didn’t even know how different her pregnancy would be from a _normal_ one.

“It was, but at the end it the joy of bringing life that is worth it,” Rhaella said, looking at her son playing at the distance.

“Bringing life to this world…” Galadriel whispered.

 _“Well, I created Pandora’s Actor… I don’t think is the same but, is the closest, I can think of something like this,”_ Galadriel thought.

“Have you thought in a name, your majesty?” Rhaella asked, taking a sip of the vanilla milkshake she has grown fond of.

“Mm, not yet,” Galadriel said.

 _“I suck at naming things, I don’t even know if I will have a boy or a girl. Although Albedo said that will be a girl. Like 95% sure will be a girl,”_ She sighs.

“Naming things are hard, especially children,” Rhaella said.

“Targaryen seems to do a job about it,” Galadriel points it out, making Rhaella scoff.

“Half of them are named Aegon, Targaryen names are like that,” Rhaella said.

 _“True, but that is almost the same in every monarchy. There were a bunch of kings and queens with the same name,”_ Galadriel thought.

“Your majesty, if I could ask…. How did it happen?” Rhaella asked, nervously.

“Mm, well Albedo is the _father_ ,” Galadriel said, taking a bit of her cheesecake. Rhaella only stared at her, not knowing how does that work.

“Don’t think too much about it, queen Rhaella,” the queen decided to just accept. It would be better for her to just simply shrugged off.

“The world is weird,” Rhaella said, amusing Galadriel.

“Now that the city is getting more alive than ever, I believe it would only become stranger than before,” said Galadriel.

 _“There are things that need to change, so far my empire is growing fast. I wonder how much would it change in a couple of years. There is also the Dothraki. There are a lot of resources there, and if what Demiurge told me, there are a lot of them running wild in Essos,”_ Galadriel smiled.

Galadriel smiled, looking at the sky, and the only thing she could is smirk. This world will belong to her and Westeros. Things will get interesting too.


	18. The Stark Family

**Sorry, but this is a very short chapter. For people who didn't know, I have Covid-19, so this is the last of my three updates.**

**I don't think the next update would be soon. I will be in the hospital, hopefully things will get better for me.**

**Thanks for the suport.**

**(I will try to clean this chapter, and edit things out in the future)**

* * *

Chapter 18

The North is cold and weary. The ancient land of the first man and children of the forest is a mystery too many outside of the land of the old gods. But to those who were born here. Is the familiar feeling of winter, of the cold and warmth of the people that keep the biggest of the _Six Kingdoms_ at peace. The years have been kind to this place, with the help of secret agents of the mighty Nazarick Empire. The north has become one of the richest in the last decade.

In the last years, they have learned different ways to farm crops. Potatoes, cabbage, rice, and livestock are now abundant. They didn't need to pay a ridiculous amount of gold for food now. Something that the Reach didn't seem to like too much. In the last years, the North has remained disconnected from the rest of the _Six Kingdom_. Not caring about what their southernness neighbors are doing.

The last time they interacted with them was in the Greyjoy Rebellion, a quick affair, all things considered. But it truly shows that the North as a whole. Was a different kingdom, and that the warden of the north and lord paramount, Eddard Stark didn't seem all thrilled to rekindle his friendship with King Robert Baratheon. Still, hope lingers between them, especially to the King Stag.

The once proud and strong warrior of Storms End is a shadow of his former self. After the battle of the River of the bloodbones. The King Stag seems to have lost himself in his whoring and drinking. During the Greyjoy Rebellion, he found a bit of his old self, but it was not enough to bring him back. The _death_ of his beautiful Lyanna was something he could never let go of. And the rest of the kingdoms seem to suffer because of it.

He is a lazy king, wasting his time on tourneys, and with whores. Bringing the _Six Kingdoms_ to a ridiculous debt and disarray. And meanwhile, that could prove useful to some people who wished to take advantage of this place. For some others is not really that good.

Especially since across the Narrow Sea, the new power of this world controls Essos and more. The Empire of Nazarick is now the new world power. And the _Supreme Empress_ is the sole ruler of the _world_. From the deep jungles in the south of Sothoryos. To the Summer Islands, in the Summer Sea. To the dark lands of Shadow Lands. To the bay of Whales in IB. She is the ruler of all. And her authority, unquestioned.

Never in the history of this world, there has been an empire holding this power, this _magic_. And it was too late for Westeros to realize that they are behind them. Far behind. Everything the empire provides is far better than anything in the world. The security and peace in Essos is something bizarre. Some people still remember the rebellions, the wars, the raids from the Dothraki. Pirates, slaves, chaos everywhere. And now there is peace and prosperity.

There are always some criminals here and there. A bit of raid in some places and some pirate still left. But those things are now few, especially when comparing to the past. The world is entering a new age and only the supreme empress. The true goddess of this world. Can decide where to go.

But in the peaceful North, they are happy and didn't care about what is going on outside of their lands. Except for one family. The Starks.

Ned is standing next to his wife, Catelyn, looking down at his son Bran. Looking rather frustrated at his lack of skill in archery. And the teasing of his siblings.

"Come on, Bran! Shoot!" A girl with a tomboy look said.

"Arya, don't push him, take your time Bran. Just relax your elbow, that's all," A girl with long dark hair, a beautiful face and stunning violet eyes said.

"He takes to long," Arya grumble.

" _Hush now,_ just relax your bow-arm Bran," the girl said.

Bran trusted his oldest sister so he did what she told him, and surprising everyone, he hit the target. He smirked at his sister, Arya. She stuck her tongue out before taking an arrow to shoot.

"Thanks, Ally," Bran said.

"Is nothing, little brother," Allyria said with a smile.

"Now is your turn, Arya, try to beat Sansa score," Allyria teased.

"Just look, I will beat that bookworm today!" Arya said.

On the balcony, Ned and Catelyn smiled. Looking at the relationship between siblings. Allyria being the oldest of the females of the family is already a beauty to behold. Just like her mother, Ashara Stark. She took all the Dayne beauty and the gentle nature of her mother. And although she can be passive and soft-spoken. The wolf blood still runs deep, and she can easily stop her siblings from fighting, by only looking at them with those cold violet eyes. Just like her father.

"She has grown to be beautiful," Catelyn said with a smile on her face.

"She has," Ned grumble.

"Is my lord husband afraid of her daughter leaving the nest?" Catelyn teased.

"Always," Ned admitted.

"I have received a few letters asking for her hand," Ned said.

"Already? Do not let Ashara hear you," Catelyn said.

"Heard what?" A soft voice brought a shiver through the lord of Winterfell. He groaned at the sight of his beautiful wife, holding his son.

"Ashara, how is little Rickard?" Catelyn asked, watching the baby. Just a fortnight ago, he was born. And now the Stark family has grown again. Catelyn hoped that soon she will be pregnant once more. She is still young and fertile and wished to bear him a child again.

"Just like his father, he takes breast milk and sleeps," Ashara said with a big smile.

"He does that," Catelyn said.

"Like father, like son. I wonder if you will be pregnant soon again my dear Cat, pregnancy suits you," Ashara said with a smirk.

"I hope so, I love the feeling of our husband's baby growing inside of me," Catelyn said rubbing her stomach. Both ladies love to tease their husband in this way. The friendly banter between both wives brought a soft groan from the lord of Winterfell.

"Please, my ladies, have pity on your lord husband," Ned said.

"You say that now, but we can be sure that tonight things would be different," Catelyn said with a big smile.

"You both will kill me one day," both ladies only laugh.

"Lord Stark," they saw Rodrik Cassel approaching them. They change their postures quickly. Ned's face didn't show emotion or any expression at all. His cold grey eyes and his stoic face speak for himself. Both of his wives acted the way they should. Catelyn, being the first wife, had the title of Lady of Winterfell, while Ashara is the paramour of the lord of Winterfell. Legally they are both _Ladies Stark,_ so they acted accordingly.

Catelyn didn't like to act as she was better than Ashara. In the last years, she has grown to love her more than just a companion. She loves Ashara the same way she loves Ned. And the three of them share that love, making them a team. A family. Still, it was Ashara, the one who propose this. Growing in the South and having the misfortune to visit King's Landing. She knew that people would use any way they could to take advantage of them.

They needed to learn how to defend themselves, many people would try to separate them. Or try to create a division between their family. So the only way for them to stop this is to show everyone that they are a _pack_. A powerful family that will protect themselves from anyone who wished them harm.

"My ladies, a rider has come from the hills. They captured a deserter from the Night Watch," the master-at-arms of Winterfell said. Ned sigh, and with just one look, he seems to have spoken to both Catelyn and Ashara.

"Get lads to settle in their horses," Ned said.

"Bran is coming too," Catelyn sighs, knowing that there is no way to stop this. Ashara smiled at her, holding her hand. Both of them knew that eventually, their children would have to witness the cruelty of this world. _Winter is Coming_ , just like the House Stark motto say. Something big will come soon, and they need to be ready.

* * *

In the courtyard, the sound of clashing swords and the grunts of pain make for an amazing scene. As the oldest son of Lord Stark is sparring with his younger half-sibling. Named after his uncle, he is Arthur Stark. Robb and Arthur are sparring with all their strength, and while young. The second male of the Stark family is proving to inherit just more than looks from his mother's family. His hair has traces of the dark brown hair of his father. He had the same facial structure as the lord of Winterfell, but his unique eyes show the Dayne in him. They are grey with traces of violet.

In contrast, the heir of Winterfell, Robb Stark, seems to favor the Tully side of his family. With a stocky build, and blue eyes, and thick-red brown hair. He still has the Stark look on his face. Both siblings are close, just like the rest of their family. With only one year apart, they have taken the role of _protectors_ of their younger siblings. Especially their sisters, and there is a certain rivalry in sparring between them.

"Come, little brother, do you want to lose again?" Robb teased. Arthur sneered at him.

Robb is stronger than him, but he is faster. So he used that to take him by surprise. Hitting him in the shoulder with the wooden sword. Robb didn't waste time and counter-attack. Arthur is able block the coming attack, but Robb took this opportunity to disarm him before he could do more.

"I won," Robb said with a smile, making Arthur groan.

"I will win next time," Arthur said.

"You can try, little brother," Robb said. He may not admit now, but he knows that Arthur will keep improving as he gets older. Of that, he is sure about it.

"I will tell Ally that you lost, perhaps she could teach you how to fight," Robb teased.

"Don't you dare! If you do, I will tell her you fancy her friend!" Arthur said.

"I do not fancy her friend!" Robb replied.

" _Aha_ , sure you seem keen to meet her last time, or perhaps we should tell this to lady Stark," Arthur said with a big smile on his face. Knowing he had the upper hand.

"And I will tell lady Ashara about who stole the pork chops," while they are going back and forth. Another person interrupted them.

"Your father sends me, the caught a deserter from the night watch. They will execute him," Theon Greyjoy said, wearing that smirk on his face.

Both brothers seem to startle but keep their composure. It would not be the first time they witness an execution. Is part of their old way. Even with a new god in this world, a supreme being. That they pray on in secret. They still keep their traditions. Especially the one their father told both about. _The man who passes the sentences should swing the sword._

"And your brother, Bran, is coming too," Theon said.

Both nodded at the ward of their father. The only reason their father took him was that he wanted to raise a better lord of the Iron Islands. Well, that is what they think, although they suspect that there is another reason for it. Both Robb and Arthur know the truth of their aunt Lyanna. And their cousin Jon Targaryen. They once even meet the supreme empress and bask in the power she held.

Only the oldest siblings know this, Robb, Allyria, Arthur, and Sansa. The reason is to prepare them for the future that is coming. A future with many wars, and dead. Is one of the reason why Robb, keeps traning non-stop. He knew that in the future he would have to lead armies. And make tough decisions. He will do his best to protect his family.

There is still a lot for him to learn, especially when is about the empire and the link between them.

His mother, Catelyn told him why she renounced the faith of the Seven years ago. It was when she saw what a God truly is. He understand his mother very well, Robb and his siblings saw her when they traveled to their cousin's name day. It was a secret affair. One of the supreme empress servants came and took them to that place in something they called _Gate_. And the rest is history.

Catelyn, like many others, took the Creed of the Sun as her new religion. Since the founding of the empire of Nazarick, things changed. The calendar changed to _Before Nazarick, After Nazarick. (BN, AN)_ starting a new age in Essos. The religion changed too.

They call the new-founded religion, or religions, _Creeds of Nazarick._ The Creed of the Sun, The Creed of the Light, The Creed of the Dark, The Creed of the Star, and The Creed of War. Each one of them unique in their way, they worship the supreme one. But they have become the default religion in Essos, and beyond. In Westeros, however, the faith of the Seven seems to have a new rival. As more Westerosi seem to convert to the Creeds of Nazarick as years pass by.

For the Starks, some of them took the Creed of the Star as part of their lifestyle. Since is the creed that seems to have more connection to them. _Listen to the old voice of nature, to the honor of the old. For is the way to prove one worthy of the future._ Is one verse of the _Bible of the Star._ Written by the Supreme one herself.

"Who won?" Asked Theon, making Robb smirk.

"Me, of course, who else?" Robb said.

"How many times has he beaten you, Arthur?" Theon said, teasing the young Stark male.

"As many I have beaten you, Greyjoy," Arthur snap back.

Robb laughs, watching the sneer on Theon face, the proud heir of the Iron Island would never admit it. But he knows that Arthur is a better fighter than him. He is good with the bow, but not as good with the sword. Since he got here when he was still a boy. He wanted to hate them, to curse them. But the family of wolves shows nothing but love and patient to him. He knows that his attitude proves to be a problem sometimes, but Lord Stark is everything a young man wants to look up to. He is stern, but just; he shows care for all his children. And will scold them when necessary, teaching them what honor, loyalty, and sacrifice are all about.

Truth be told, he is jealous of them, for what he remembers of his own father. He was lost in power, who wanted to live like their ancestor. Using the _Old Way_ to get what they want. Theon is afraid of the day when he has to choose between being a Stark, or a Greyjoy. Deep inside, perhaps he already knows what he is.

"As much I would like to see both of you beating the shit of each other, we can't make our father wait," Robb said.

As the three of them left, to see another execution, far in the south. The golden lion is fearing for the worts.

* * *

The Queen of the _Six Kingdoms_ is looking at the funeral of the hand of the king with amusement and fear. Slowly the feeling of fear disappears when the presence of her twin brother appeared. She smiled at him, at her love. At the father of her children.

"As your brother I feel is my duty to warn you, _you_ worry too much, it's starting to show," Jaime said.

"And you never worry about anything, when we were seven you jumped off the cliffs at Casterley Rock, 100-foot drop into the water, and you were never afraid," Cersei said.

"There was nothing to be afraid of, until you told father, _Lannister's don't act like fools_ ," Jaime mocked.

"What if Jon Arryn told anyone?" Cersei asked, worried about the truth.

"But who would he tell?" Jaime responded.

"My _husband_ ," Cersei replied with a snarky on her voice.

"If the king knew, but of our heads would be hanging from the city gate by now, whatever Jon Arryn knew or didn't know it die with him, Robert will choose a new hand of the king, someone to do his job, while he is fucking bulls and hunting whores, or is the other way around? And life will go on," Jaime said.

"You should be the hand of the king," Cersei said.

"Pff, that's an honor I can do without, their days are too long, and their lives are too short," Jaime said.

"You should be thinking about the news of the Nazarick princess," Jaime said, and immediately saw the anger in his sister's eyes.

"What about _her?_ " She asked.

"What? Aren't you curious at all to meet her?" Jaime asked.

"To meet the daughter of this _new God?_ Don't tell me you believe in that," Cersei said.

"I don't, but still you don't conquer an entire continent by saying lies," Jaime pointed out.

"A powerful army, that's all they have," Jaime sigh, just like many people in Westeros. They still refuse to see the danger they are in. He may not believe that the so-called _Supreme Empres_ s is a God. But he can't deny the fact that the Nazarick Empire is the current superpower in the world.

Even his father, realize that so when they heard that the eldest daughter of the empress will visit Westeros. He ordered them to know more about the royal family of the empire. The Old Lion didn't waste time to get the princess of the empire on their good side. No matter the cost.

They didn't know that the eldest daughter of the empress had other motives to _visit_ Westeros. And that soon enough, the _Six Kingdoms_ would bleed. The last stage of total control in the world is about to begin.


	19. Years pass by

Chapter 19

The capital of the world, the city that seems to has become the center of the world in a decade. The home of the Empire of Nazarick, and the place where the supreme being. The empress of the powerful nation, a being with absolute power and adoration.

The empress expanded the new Valyria, making it the biggest city in the world. _As it was necessary_ , but the most important city in the empire, needs to show to he world how strong they are. So she didn’t waste any type of resources to show it to the world.

Long wide white streets, with water fountains and green and golden trees, embellished the biggest and most important streets of the city. Giant towers of gold and structures rising above the sky. Parks are full of life, with many types of fauna that bring tourists from all over the world to see the beauty of it. The empress allowed her imagination to run wild, creating many things. Not only from her old world but things she just imagined on the spot.

Other of the ancient cities of Valyria rejoice in her imagination, too. Tyria and Oros both cities connected by _the bridge_. The giant structure that connected the part of the peninsula. Is a city of its own, as expanded through all the _Smoking Sea._ The giant and widespread bridge is big enough to build castles on it. Something that in this case, the empress did, just to shock people when they see _her magnificent_ building capacities.

The empress created many cities, structures, and many other things. She felt like a kid playing a building game with cheats. And she loved every minute of it, and she devoted the last 16 years in creating everything she wanted. Still, it was not the only thing she _created_.

The empress is in her suite, reading report after report. Her face shows a stoic face and boring eyes. Even though she is the supreme leader of Nazarick, she still has a responsibility. A big one if she admitted to herself.

 _“No matter the world or the job. Paperwork will always follow me,”_ Galadriel sigh.

The beautiful empress took a small sip of coffee that her loyal and lovely servant brought for her. The homunculus maid smiled, blushing.

 _“There is so much work! I will never finish this up!”_ Galadriel wailed in her mind. None could say that being an empress is a simple job. Even having the power she has, everything can go so frustratingly slow. Taxes, payrolls, infrastructure. All of it can make even the most powerful beings in the world cry in defeat.

 _“The expansion of the empire has made things harder for me. I mean, I love conquering stuff, but is too much work! Thankfully, I have taken things more slowly now. Conquering the world in one bite is proving to be stressful,”_ Galadriel thought, looking at the enormous window on her private suite.

 _“So much work, but… I am happy now, I am doing this for Nazarick. For them, and for my family,”_ Galadriel smiled, thinking about her family.

“I must give my best,”she murmured.

“My lady?” the homunculus maid said.

“Ah, is nothing just rambling, that’s all,” Galadriel said with a smile.

The from outside someone opened the door, something that only a few people can do. Her private suit is the most guarded place in the Empire. Well, that and the Tomb of Nazarick. This is her place, that she spends time when she is thinking and relaxing when she is outside of Nazarick. Her desk is here, the bathroom she used to take long steam showers and massages too. Her bed where she sleeps, and cuddles with her _many_ lovers and where she does _nasty and sexy_ things as well.

This place is protected by every type of defense. And you must have permission or be someone native from Nazarick to disrupt the empress when she is relaxing. They divide the Asgardian guard into various divisions. The most powerful of them serve as her bodyguards. Wearing golden armors, and the best equipment there is. Most of them are level 65 or 80, and she being who she is. Name them, _The Golden Guard_. Galadriel smirks, she is incredible when naming things.

Galadriel knows that they will allow only a few people to enter this place, like the Guardians of Nazarick. Homunculus maids, and her daughters. She smiled when she saw a little girl with short black hair, golden eyes. Two small horns and small wings approach her with a goofy smile.

“Mother!” The 5-year-old girl squeals in delight. Flying in her direction by using her wings. Galadriel grinned, catching her daughter in her embrace. Kissing her cheeks repeatedly. The feeling of undying love for her children is something she didn’t expect to feel in such a powerful way. She wondered if her racial-traits had something to do with it. Or is just something that has to do with being a mother.

“My loved I am sorry, I try to stop her, but she used the teleporting ring to come here. She scared the guards,” Albedo said with a smile.

“Do not worry my dear, I wanted to take a break. Still, Eowyn what I have told you about using your rings,” Galadriel said to her youngest daughter.

Eowyn looks like the perfect mini-version of Albedo, with the only difference that she loves having short hair. And she has a streak of mischief, loving to prank her older sisters. And hide away from her mom Albedo. Galadriel didn’t where did she get that. Galadriel didn’t believe she was a natural prankster or something like that, so it is a surprise to have a child who loves to do that.

“To not use them to play a prank to my sisters,” Eowyn whispered, not looking at her mother.

“And?”

“To not hide away from mom,” Eowyn said.

“And?”

“And to no escape from my classes,” the little girl mumbled.

Galadriel smiled, kissing Eowyn’s forehead and tickling her belly. Making her squeal in delight. To say Galadriel has a big _strange_ family. Would be an understatement, and while it took a while. She learned that her offspring have a way to call her, and the rest. For example, Eowyn is the second daughter she had with Albedo. The second baby Galadriel has put inside her beloved succubus _wife_. So, Eowyn and her older sibling Luthien like the rest of their siblings. They call her _Mother._

And they refer to their birth mothers, just a _Mom._ Like _Mom Albedo, Mom Shalltear, Mom Lupusregina, etc_. And it didn’t matter if they are not of the same _mom_. They will refer to them as such.

“Good girl,” Galadriel said, stroking her youngest daughter’s hair.

“My love, you spoil her too much,” Albedo said with a motherly tone.

“How couldn’t I? look how cute she looks, with that adorable blue dress!” Galadriel cooed at her daughter, who giggles. Albedo sighs but smiled at the scene before her.

“Mother, can I eat ice cream today?” Eowyn said.

“Did you finish your chores and homework?” Galadriel asked.

“Well… Not yet, but I will!” The little girl said.

“Then when you finish, you can have ice cream,” Galadriel said.

Deciding to take a break, she carried Eowyn and walked out of her suite. Galadriel wanted some fresh air and thought to go to one of her private gardens. That was the idea until she heard bickering and only two people argue as loud as Shalltear and Aura, or as Shalltear and Albedo. Galadriel groans softly, while Eowyn giggles knowing who is the pair arguing.

In the middle of one corridor of the splendid palace, two young girls of 14 years old. Seems to argue about something. The servants didn’t know what to do. But didn’t look worried about this. They had an amused look on their faces. Like this is just a normal occurrence.

“I know you took it!” The girl had long silver bright hair, her facial features look delicate. Like a porcelain doll, with cute little lips and tender pale skin, and long dark eyelashes. She looks shorter next to her sibling. But is clear she had the frame of a woman. A dark scarlet gothic dress, and an umbrella show who is her _mom._

“I didn’t take your umbrella, shortie! And why would I take your umbrella?! I don’t need it!” The other girl had long dark hair. It reaches her hips. Her features are more _mature_ than the ones of her sister. Her body shows the full potential of a woman. Her hourglass figure, and the way she moves, shows that she sees herself above mortal beings. Her golden eyes, and her horns, and the long black wings she inherited from her _mother_. Look ready to transform into something else.

Both of them look ready to shift into something else, Galadriel moan. Looking that they inherited more than just her looks, but her racial traits.

It was one of many things she discovered when she did gave birth to her oldest daughter, Arwen. The one who loves to spend more time reading that than anything else. She found out that all of her daughters are recognized as NPCs in Nazarick. And that they seem to be loyal to default.

The day her firstborn was born, Galadriel could see a small menu of her and saw her child traits, racial levels, job level, and things like that. Galadriel notices that she couldn’t change her daughter’s race or gender. But she could change everything else and since her child is a level 100 NPCs. Galadriel could establish her child’s class in any way she wanted. Just like designing an NPCs class and job and editing the status. That excites her to no end, because of the possibilities.

 _Did the level cap of Nazarick increase? Could she level up as well? Are the settings made by default or her daughter could learn more? If she had more children, are all of them going to be level 100 as well?_ Galadriel had so many questions. And there was only one way to discover them. So, she _sacrifices_ herself in the name of science and took a world item by the name of [Demoniliaty] that helped to discover the truth.

Albedo and Shalltear _sacrifice themselves_ with joy to help her out. It didn’t take long for Galadriel to impregnate both of them. That’s how Luthien and Bathory were conceived. Both of them were born as level 100 NPCs too. Next, she impregnated Lupusregina, and this is when things got more interesting. When Nasha, Lupusregina child was born, she immediately notices that her level was not 100, but 59. Just like Lupusregina. So Galadriel concluded that the level of the female she impregnated is the default on her child.

In the next years, she used experience booster on her, to see if she could level up, or learn different things. And she was right. Nasha leveled up and could learn things outside of her class that Galadriel chooses for her. So, perhaps her level 100 daughters could learn something else, a different job. Or get a different class, perhaps. She didn’t know.

Galadriel knows that there is a lot to think about it, even after so many years in this world. She didn’t know how many things changed in the game’s mechanics. Well, this was not a game anymore, so there is a never-ending possibility of what could happen.

Still, Bathory and Luthien are just like their _birth moms._ They are always bickering and arguing about something.

“I know you did! You are angry that I am prettier than you!” Bathory said with a huff.

“We are sisters, you dumb lamprey!” Luthien exclaim.

“Besides, my chest is bigger than yours,” Luthien said with a smirk, puffing her chest up.

“My breasts have a perfect size! Tell her, Missandei, tell her!” Bathory called at the servant girl, who looks more like an assistant. She had brown, dark skin, black hair, and bright yellow eyes. She looks young but had a sharp look in her eyes. A smart girl, full of knowledge and wit.

“Princess Bathory chest is perfect,” Missandei said with a gentle smile.

“ _Ah,_ not fair! Missandei tell my sister that my breasts are better!” Luthien said.

“Princess Luthien’s chest is better,” Missandei said without missing a beat.

“Missandei!” Bathory exclaims with a betray face.

“Sorry, my princess, but I can’t take a side,” Missandei said truthfully, as both princesses understood that as a servant. It binds her to obey both of them. The only one who can force her to do anything is the empress. Not that they force her to do anything she didn’t want. She enjoys serving them, after all this time. They are the reason her homeland is safe and protected. And besides, she can learn as much as she wants here.

“Give me back my umbrella! You wide-mouth cow!” Bathory yelled, as her body trembles in a powerful aura.

“I don’t have your umbrella! You worm looking lamprey!” Luthien’s eyes shine with power too. And Missandei like the rest of the homunculus maid step aside. Even the golden guard moves away from them, knowing that they are only a few people able to stop them.

“What is going on here?” Suddenly both sisters froze in place, everyone bowed to the empress who arrived at the place.

“Mother! We were pl-playing!” Both sisters said at the same time.

“Playing?” Galadriel drawled.

“Luthien, Bathory are you both deceiving your mother?” Albedo said with a stern voice.

“Ah… We aren’t?” Bathory and Luthien said, Eowyn meanwhile is looking with glee at her older sisters. Giggling on her mother embrace.

“Missandei, care to explain to me what is going on here?” Galadriel asked.

“Yes, your majesty. Princess Bathory blames princess Luthien of stealing one her umbrellas. After that, they started arguing about breast size, and were ready to start a fight… Again,”Missandei said. Galadriel nodded, and sigh. Eowyn had a grin on her face, both sisters saw it and realize that the one responsible for this. Is standing before them.

“Mm, thank you, Missandei,” the dark-skinned girl bowed with a smile.

“Now young ladies, what I have told you about fighting inside the palace?” Galadriel said with a stern powerful voice. Making both sisters shudder and look terrified to the floor.

“That we shouldn’t,” they said at the same time.

“And what did I say about fighting among each other?” Galadriel said.

“That… We shouldn’t unless we are training with uncle Cocytus,” they said.

“I will let both of you go unpunished this time, but next time. I will send you both to take classes of manners with Pandora’s Actor again, understood?” Both sisters paled hearing about taking _those_ classes with their uncle Pandora’s Actor.

“Yes!” They said.

“Good, now are both preparing for your mission?” Galadriel asked.

“We are mother, but Arwen is always changing things up!” Bathory said, almost whining.

“Yes, one moment she is ready to tell us something and the _puff_ , she changes all the plans!” Luthien said.

“Arwen is crazy!” Eowyn exclaim with glee.

“Yes, sometimes I think she makes things as she goes!” Bathory said.

“Ah… Yes, mm. Well, she needs to prepare… It’s a very… Important thing to always be prepared,” Galadriel said nervously.

“Mother, not even with the help of uncle Demiurge, Arwen seems sure of her plans! Last time, she spends an entire week talking to herself!” Luthien said, making Galadriel groan remembering that week. Arwen seems to inherit more than just the looks of Galadriel, but her paranoid personality too. And she is always nervous to screw things up, and because she is technically the _heir_ of Nazarick. A lot of pressure has been put on her shoulders. Especially trying to live at the expectations of her mother. The supreme being capable of watching the future, present, and past. And who can plan 10.000 years ahead.

“Albedo, where is Arwen,” Galadriel asked.

“In the library,” Albedo responded.

Albedo took Eowyn on her arms, as Galadriel will have a chat in private with Arwen. Not the first time she ever had this talk. But something she considers necessary.

She ordered the golden guards and servants to stay behind. As this is personal. It didn’t take long until she found Arwen behind piles of books, whispering to herself.

 _“She is just like me,”_ Galadriel thought.

“Arwen,” she spoke, making Arwen squeak.

“Mother?!” Arwen exclaim.

Arwen was the only from all her sisters that had the white hair of her mother. She had the same wings as her mom Albedo, but posses the two royal demonic horns of her mother, Galadriel. Pink soft lips, a soft blush on her cheeks. And a perfectly round face. Many guardians say that she looks like a younger version of her mother.

Even though they call her beautiful. Arwen didn’t see herself as such. Galadriel didn’t know why, _did she inherited more than just looks?_ Galadriel sometimes wonder. She didn’t understand why her oldest daughter has so a low self esteem sometimes.

“Arwen, you seem… Stressed out,” Galadriel said.

“I… I have been preparing for our plans, and…” Arwen bitted her lips nervously.

“I don’t know how to act, I can’t see as far as you mother,” Arwen said, with sadness in her voice. Galadriel sighs, taking the hand of her daughter.

“Arwen, I don’t want you feel pressure to live up to my name. I am not always right, you know?” Galadriel said.

“That’s preposterous, mother! You are always correct! You never fail, you are the supreme being of Nazarick, leader of the 41 supreme beings. And absolute empress of the empire!” Galadriel groan after hearing that. She just wanted to be an excellent mother. But even her children have this absurd look of her.

“Arwen, regardless. I don’t want to see you unhappy, you are my daughter and I love you. You know that you can’t never make me hate you,” Galadriel mumbled, stroking Arwen's cheeks.

“You can always ask for help, you can always talk to me. You know that,” Galadriel said.

“I know, mother. It’s just that… I don’t want to disappoint you,” Arwen said truthfully.

“You will never disappoint me, never. It’s okay to make mistakes, you can learn from them. And besides, we have them to _help you_ ,” Arwen let a small giggle.

“Mother, those humans are only tools. They are just that, useful tools. They are funny to be around thought,” Arwen said with little care.

Galadriel still has troubles hearing things like that, but she can’t act surprise by it. Her daughter is a demon. Just like Luthien and Eowyn. They see humans as lesser beings. Nothing more than just tools to use and be disposed of. She is thankful that they are smart enough to see the potential on some of them, and that even thought they are _lesser beings_. They are useful for the empire.

“Mm, well yes… Still, having a good relationship with them is good… They are part of our plans after all,” Galadriel said nervously.

“I know, mother! Like I say, they are fun to be around, experimenting with them. Controlling them without them knowing! Is so fun!” Arwen said innocently.

“Ah… Yes, what about the princess of Dorne? You have met her, princess Arianne Martell, what you think about her?” Galadriel asked, trying to see how this interaction with them has changed her daughter's perspective on humans.

“Mm, she is just a human female? I don’t understand mother, she is just another human girl. I guess she is attractive… for a human. She is a pervert thought, she keeps throwing this looks at me all the night,” Arwen said a bit annoyed.

“Mm, well she can prove useful in the future, don’t forget about it,” Galadriel said, not meaning anything by it.

“Prove useful? Ah… I see mother, thank you for this tip!” Galadriel blink twice, not understanding what her daughter is referring too.

“Ah?”

“It would have not been my choice… But if mother said she can be useful, well at least she is pleasant to look at. And I guess it won’t be to bad, to get some experience first hand,” Arwen whispered, thinking about something completely different from what her mother meant.

“Ah… Just be careful,” Galadriel said, not understanding what her daughter is thinking about.

“Don’t worry, mother! Mom Albedo already gave me the talk, and she told me how to use _that ability_ , so don’t worry!” Arwen said with a smile.

 _“Albedo!”_ Galadriel screamed in her mind.


	20. A bad daugther

Chapter 20

Aegon Targaryen’s face has sweat all over his face, every time he swings his sword he would let a small yell. Every block, ever dash. All of it, to hit his opponent. His half-sibling, the princes Jon Targaryen. Both of them look exhausted, not able to fight anymore. But they have a fierce look on their faces. Neither of them wanted to let it go like this, not again.

“Are you tired brother?” Aegon teased.

“Never your grace,” said Jon with a smile.

Aegon smirk faded away, even after knowing that he is the heir of the Iron Throne. And that soon they will take it back, Aegon is still a young boy. He is still nervous about what is going to happen soon. And he hates when even his siblings call him _your grace_.

Jon dash to him, trying to take him by surprise, but Aegon saw it coming. He evaded the attack and stepping back. Jon is stronger than him, but Aegon is faster. Jon swings hard, letting a big opening on him. Aegon approached and knocked him hard to the ground. Making the half-Targaryen and half-Stark groan in pain.

“Are you alright, _my prince_?” Said Aegon with a smirk.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jon said, moaning in pain.

“Good one both of you,” the kingsguard legend, and veteran Ser Gerold Hightower said.

Both of them stood up as it stops the training. The old guard didn’t waste time making them know about their weakness and how to improve. Both of them have been training since they were children. And not only in the art of battle, but politics and leadership. Aegon has taken the mantle of the _rightful_ ruler of the _Six Kingdoms_. And since his Sixteen names day. They called him _your grace._ Much to his annoyance.

Jon’s loyalty to his older sibling, the king, was nerve questioned. Jon was the first to swear him to be by his side when the time comes for them to march to Westeros.

“You can’t swing your sword like that, my prince,” Ser Gerold Hightower said, pointing out.

Jon groans taking the stern look of Ser Gerold Hightower, Aegon smirked until Ser Gerold looked at him with the same stern face as he did to his half-sibling.

“Your grace, we have to talk about your risky moves,” Aegon groan while Jon took his time to smile.

“Please Ser Gerold, I believe that both of my little brothers already know about it,” they saw a beautiful girl with long hazel hair, with a few silver locks on her hair. Her bronzed skin, make her look like a beautiful and exotic young woman. And her purple eyes just add more to her beauty.

“Princess Rhaenys,” Ser Gerold said.

Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell are standing next to her, as they seem rather happy. Perhaps because they just saw both of young boys getting lashed by the old kingsguard. Or maybe is something else.

“My dear sister, want to give your brother a hug?” Aegon teased, approaching to her.

“No, _ew_ get away from me! You are stinky!” Rhaenys exclaim.

“I believe our sister wants a hug!” Jon smiled, trying to approach her older sister.

“Ser Arthur, stop them!” Rhaenys cry.

“I can’t do that, my princess, he is the king,” Ser Arthur said with a smirk.

Both brothers hug her as she gagged at the smelly smell of the sweat and cursed them out to get away from her. In the distance, Ellia Martell is watching with a smile on her face. Even after all these years, she is happy that the Targaryen siblings are getting along so well.

“They get along,” a voice behind Ellia brought attention to her.

“They do,” Ellia responded to Lyanna.

The relationship between both mothers has become _friendly_. Ellia didn’t deny that the first years it was just formal and very tense between them. Lyanna was just a young girl, and Ellia knew that she still felt like the _other woman_ , the mistress of Rhaegar.

Lyanna had a hard time in the first years of motherhood, being a young girl in _literal_ exile, with the family of her _ex-lover_. Didn’t make things easier for her. But Ellia, never-ending love and forgiven nature, allows her to become closer to her. They were both surprised to share almost the same hobbies. Ellia told her that, when she was a child, she would love to fight and play around. Even though her health was not the best.

Lyanna still deep down, hates herself for being that naive girl that caused so many troubles. For being the reason for her father and brother’s death. She struggled a lot, depression set in. And for a while, the fierce female she once was. Disappear, leaving behind a husk of self-hate and sadness.

It kept going until she finally meets the _empress_ that things changed. Ellia didn’t know what exactly happens there, but she was glad to see her getting up onto her feet. And accepted the things she did and move on. Lyanna will remember that forever, always in regret. But the weight is off of her. Now, she teaches her son that actions have consequences. And try to be the best mother she can be.

“Are you okay with them not marrying?” Lyanna asks with a shy voice.

“No, they see each other as siblings, is better this way,” Ellia said with relief in her voice.

As the three siblings grew next to their uncle and aunt, the rest of the family became afraid of what they could do. _Incest_ being something _normal_ in the Targaryen family. And the reason for their madness, Ellia, Lyanna, and the regent queen Rhaella did what they could to stop any attempt of incest. Thankfully, the siblings seem disgusted to think something like that and see each other as a family only.

“Where is the queen?” Lyanna asked.

“She is not the queen anymore, remember? And she is with lord Sebas, they are enjoying a small meal in the Strawberry garden,” Ellia said with a soft smile.

The relationship between the butler and the queen is not a secret. But is still a private affair, that many people do not ask about. For what she knows, is that after a few years of them being here. Sebas and Rhaella got closer, and the empress notices it. Ellia didn’t know exactly what happened between the three of them. About what they talk about, and how the empress reacted. But she seems to give them her blessing, and that is all that matters.

“I forgot about it…” Lyanna whispered.

“They have grown up, and they are no longer children,” Lyanna said.

“They have, and… Soon they will march,” Ellia said.

“They will…” Lyanna said with worry in her voice.

“The only thing we can do is to be there for them, and pray that they succeed,” Ellia.

“They will succeed,” Lyanna said with a firm voice, showing a bit of her old self.

Ellia stared at her, looking that even after so many years her beauty is still shinning, but then Ellia remembers something she hoped she didn’t. Lyanna seems to acknowledge it and looks around awkwardly. Both of them had a strange relationship, a weird one to be sure. They are _friends_ , or as close as they could be. But then, there is tension between them.

It didn’t help that both were female in their youth with no possibility of _dating_ , or seeing anyone. Ellia didn’t want to marry ever again. And Lyanna is someone that thinks the same thing. So, a few years ago they had an _incident_. In which they both drink a new drink called _margarita_. Neither of them was used to drink something like that, and after a _few_ drinks they ended up doing things they never thought possible.

It was an incredibly awkward morning for both of them, an awkward morning that ended up being repeated multiple times since then. Now they are in this limbo of them, drinking, _fucking_ , and waking up feeling uncomfortable about it. Ellia didn’t know if this was a way to get revenge on Rheagar. That is what she thought the first time she got drunk and brought the Stark girl to her bed.

 _To dominate the mistress of my husband, to show dominance_. Once she woke up from the drunkenness state, she realizes how stupid and retarded that idea was. And the same line of thought went for Lyanna, who didn’t know what to do since she never thought to have _sex_ with a girl. Especially the _wife_ of Rheagar. Lyanna thinks that is too late to regret what both of them have done.

“Well, this is very awkward,” Lyanna said.

“Mm, well… We are both adults so there is no problem with it, right?” Ellia said, trying to convince herself of what she feels.

“Yeah, absolutely,” said Lyanna with a nod.

“I mean, is not like we are going to do _that_ again, so is all fine,” Ellia said.

“Yeah, you are right! We were irresponsible, we got drunk and things happen! Nothing more!” Lyanna said, and Ellia smiled with a huff.

“And it only happens like, how many times?” Ellia asked, thinking about all those nights. Lyanna is doing the same.

“It doesn’t matter! We will not do it again, so it will be fine!” Lyanna said.

“Now lest go with our family,” Ellia said, Lyanna said nothing for a few seconds until she stops Ellia.

“Ellia, do you want to… Have a small meal? With no alcohol, of course!” Lyanna said.

Ellia didn’t reply until she saw those grey, beautiful eyes. Those red lips and gorgeous body. _Well, it doesn’t matter anymore, I may go all the way,_ Ellia thought.

“We can have a one… Margarita,” Ellia said huskily.

“Just one,” Lyanna reply biting her lips.

Lyanna stare at the gorgeous body of the Dornish princess. _So gorgeous… Those hips and legs. Well, Ned and Benjen will surely be surprised if I go all the way with her...Well, shit._ Lyanna thought.

 _Well, this could be a good thing or a bad thing. We can’t know if we don’t try,_ both females thought. As they walk to their children’s, holding hands without them realizing it.

* * *

The princess of Westeros Daenerys Targaryen. Life has been always simple and easy to follow. She was born at the worst moment in the history of her family. After a rebellion, her own father started. Her older brother, princes Rhaegar, may have started it. But it was her father, _The Mad King._ The reason for everything went out of control.

Daenerys knows that perhaps things are more complicated than just that. She has an excellent relationship with her nephew, Jon. She loves him like a brother. And the same goes for the rest of her family. Daenerys knows that Lyanna will be forever haunted for what she did. But she honestly does not blame her. Lyanna was her age when all of that happened, a child to the eye of many.

Her mother has told her multiple times that at the end of it all. Is the past. Now they have to prepare for the future and what it would bring to them. To never make the same mistakes they have done in the past. Is one of the reasons Daenerys, and her older brother, Viserys. Spend a lot of time in books and learning everything they can. Viserys has learned everything he can about administration and economics. And he is studying to get his _Degree of Knowledge_ in Market Economics.

Daenerys wants to study something that will help her nephew the king, too. That’s why she is reading all about law and legal counseling. She knows Aegon will be the best king in the history of Westeros. And justice will the most important aspect of it. After what they saw and learned from the old slave cities of Slavers Bay. Now rename it, _Freedom Bay._ The Targaryen king will seek justice and freedom. To bring Westeros to a new age of wonders, just like the supreme one did to Essos and the world. _Our majesty is justice. Weakness, corruption, and deceit will be punished with death!_ thought Daenerys with devotion.

“Danny!” Daenerys let a small squeal when two powerful arms hug her from behind.

“Princess Nasha?!” Daenerys exclaim, looking at the cute girl behind her. She had a unique hair color, half red and half white in a big long braid. Shinning yellow eyes full of mischief, and shrewd nature. Hiding in a smile of playful gentleness.

Nasha being the daughter of one of the Pleiades, Lupusregina. Inherited many things from her _birth mom_. Her brown skin, with a slight soft white tone. She is as tall as her mother, even at her age. Towering over Daenerys, easily. A refine figure, showing her curves and womanly body, exposing the genes of the most stunning woman in the world. A title that with all honestly, Nasha believes it belongs to her _mother._

Regardless of how beautiful Nasha is. She is the daughter of a demon empress and a sadistic werewolf. If there is something that the daughters of the demon empress have, is that they see humans as either tool, toys, or just low life forms. Nasha just sees them as toys to play with, nothing more.

Daenerys is one of those toys for her, she is waiting patiently to _shape her_ to her likeness. Nasha knows that _the mother_ would be angry if she tortures her or something like that. Not that she would do it, Nasha likes Daenerys, like someone would like a small pet. That’s why she teases her all the time.

Nasha tickles Daenerys, making her squeal. The Targaryen princess is trying to escape the embrace of the physically stronger empire princess, with no success. Nasha brought the Valyrian princess to her lap, not allowing her to move anywhere. Daenerys just sighs, knowing that there is nothing she could do now. Still, she got comfortable in the exotic’s princess lap. Secretly enjoying the warmth of the princess, blushing when the princess sniffed and lick her neck. Daenerys giggles while biting her lips. Knowing that feeling aroused by this is a bad thing, but she can’t hold herself. She had a deep crush on the princess for the longest time.

Her mother once told her that the daughters of the supreme one, are not human. And they are practically immortal and beyond our comprehension. Daenerys knows this better than anyone, but if there is a way for her to be with Nasha, she would take it.

“What are you reading?” Nasha asked, resting her head on Daenery’s neck.

“ _Law, Finances, and Warrant,”_ Daenerys said, showing her the book in her hands. Nasha groan.

“Did you read it?” Daenerys asks, amused.

“Yep~ I have never been good with that, I like medicine, and healing~,” Nasha said.

“Mm, I can’t stand the smell of blood,” Daenerys said.

“You get used to it,” Nasha said.

“What about using _magic_?” She asked, making Nasha laughs.

“I was born with it, is normal for me so I don’t know about _humans_ ,” Nasha said with a dark grin that Daenerys didn’t saw.

“To do the things you do, it must be amazing,” Daenerys said with a dreamy voice.

“Mm, there are a lot of things we can do~” Nasha breathed.

Daenerys shivers, feeling arouse suddenly.

“Like what?” Daenerys asked with a husky voice.

“Have you ever wonder how was I conceive?” Nasha said, licking the earlobe of Daenerys, making her moan.

“I-I don’t know,” she stammered.

“Well, mom Albedo and Mother have a special ability that allows… _Impregnation_. And is like you think it is, so I can have the _same tool_ that males have whenever I want to,” Nasha said.

“Tool? Wh-what do you mean a tool?” Daenerys asked the obvious.

Daenerys squeal when Nasha grope her boobs, squeezing them gently while kissing her neck. Licking, leaving marks on her so everyone could see, to whom she belongs too.

 _“A cock,_ a big fat cock,” Nasha said.

“Would you like to see mine?” Nasha asked.

Daenerys is not an innocent maiden, she knows about intercourse, about sex, and all of it. Her mother has educated her about it. She is a virgin, yes. But she fantasizes about it like any normal teenage girl. And she has been exploring herself out of curiosity. So when her crush tells her about something like that. Is normal for her to find herself _more curious_. _Besides, mom will understand, right? After all, this is the princess of the Empire. Mother would not be angry if I gave my maidenhood to her,_ Daenerys thought.

“Yes,” Daenerys said.

“Don’t worry _pet_ , I will take good care of you,” Nasha whispered.

And she took her to her private room, smirking all the way. Daenerys didn’t notice the feral look Nasha is giving her, licking her lips. Lupusregina will be proud.

* * *

Galadriel is ignoring the fact that her daughter Nasha is doing the _nasty_ with Daenerys. As she is busy with a certain person before her. In the splendid throne room, a red priestess of the _Creed of Light_ is kneeling before her. Looking with devotion to her god.

“Grand sister, Melisandre, you answer the call faster than I thought,” Albedo said with an icy voice.

“I will always answer my lady’s call, please tell this humble servant what can I do to serve the supreme one,” Melisandre said.

“War is coming, the Targaryen will soon retake what is theirs by right, and your job is to make things easier for them. Many refuse to hear my voice in Westeros, and you have to make them see _the light_ ,” Galadriel said, with a _dramatic pose number X._

“Find loyal servants, dived and conquer, convert the infidels and burn the dark souls,” Galadriel said.

“It will be done, your majesty!” Melisandre said with devotion.

 _“Uwa, religious people always scare me!”_ Galadriel thought.

Melisandre left with fiery zeal in her eyes, as Galadriel sighs.

“Is there a problem, my love?” Albedo asked.

“Nothing, just tired. Is been a long week with many problems and reunions. And I feel that there is no end,” Galadriel said.

“Mm, there is the Summer Island summit, and the Senate is looking into the new taxes,” Albedo said, looking at her notes.

 _“The Senate is working better than I thought it would be, I understand why in my old world corruption was the norm. But here I have the absolute control of it, and my secret agents make sure to get rid of anyone who is trying to bride, or move influences,”_ Galadriel thought.

“Well, the humans are indeed helpful to keep the economy running,” Albedo said.

“They can be, if you teach them,” Galadriel said.

“Albedo, do you want to go to the beach?” Galadriel suddenly asks.

“Beach?” Albedo ask bemused.

“Yeah, I think it would be a pleasant break. Besides, I want to see you in a bikini,” Galadriel said, making her succubus lover blush.

“ _Ah,_ my love, you don’t have to take me to the beach to make me use bikinis!” Albedo said with a high pitch voice.

“So it decided, put in hold the rest of the meetings,” Galadriel said.

 _“I should take my daughters too, it would be a good family recreation. Besides, I feel that there will not be a break for a while. Mm, Nasha said something about being busy today, I wonder what is she doing right now. I just hope she is not doing anything stupid…”_ Galadriel thought, feeling that there is going to be more complications soon.


	21. Weird lovers

**Sorry for taking so long! The next updates of my other Fics will be up soon!**

**(Take care)**

* * *

Chapter 21

Ned is sitting in the Godswood of Winterfell, thinking back about what the deserter of the Night Watch said. It troubles him to no end. Before, he would’ve just thought it’s all nonsense. That those were words of a madman, afraid to die. But now he can’t think of that. Not after what he knows, and what he has seen. That’s why he is here, trying to clear his head. And think of something that will calm him.

But no matter what he tries, nothing can change his feelings of concern and dread. There is something changing, and he can feel it in his soul. Finding those dire-wolfs in their way back is another sign of something big coming their way. He needs to think about how can he act. And if he needs to call for help to find an answer to this question.

He took his time, cleaning his sword _Ice,_ making sure that there is no blood left in that weapon. He looked at the sky, feeling peace finally. He needed this moment, to help him meditate about life and more. But that changed when he saw Catelyn approaching him slowly.

“It doesn’t matter how many times I come here, I still feel like an outsider,” Catelyn said with a small smile.

“You have five northern children, you are not an outsider,” Ned replied softly.

“I wonder if the old gods agree,” Catelyn said.

“Times change, I don’t know if the old gods or the seven will say something. But I know that… Now, the supreme one will welcome everyone in her grace,” Ned said.

“I know that now, and I am happy with the position I have, I can’t ask more,” Ned chuckled, hearing the voice of his beloved wife’s new creed. She looks happier, more focused on things.

“Where is Ashara?” He asked.

“With little Rickard, he is a handful,” Catelyn smile.

“That he is,” Catelyn took a few seconds to think in a way to approach this. So she just sighs, and Ned notices the sudden change in her posture.

“What is it?” Ned asked in a worried tone.

“I am so sorry my love, I raven arrived from King’s Landing. Jon Arryn is dead, a fever took him,” it stuns Ned, from all the things he could have heard today. This is the last one. The feeling of dread and paranoia tries to seek in, but he pushed away. He sighs, remembering his _foster_ father.

Jon Arryn a man that few had the privilege to know, or to serve under. A stern and honorable man, that took care of him when he was at the Vale. Remembering those days brought a smile on his face. But changed when he thought about Robert. His once called friend.

“What about your sister and the boy?” Ned asked.

“They are both in good health,” Catelyn said.

Catelyn in her mind still didn’t feel _right_ about her sister. There is something that is telling her that something is going on with her. The last time they saw each other, Lysa clarified that she didn’t think highly of her. Her relationship with Ashara and Ned is not an easy one to understand. Especially in the south, where the old thought of the Seven is still practice.

 _They don’t understand, they will never understand. Only those who follow the Creed of Nazarick will. The supreme one is the only truth in this world._ Catelyn thought.

“There is more, Ned. The king is coming here,” Ned snaps back at her, not believing what he is hearing.

“With the Queen and the rest of the royal family,” Catelyn said.

“If he is coming so far north, there is only one thing he is after,” Ned said.

“You can always say _no,_ Ned,” Catelyn replied.

Ned said nothing. His relationship with Robert was never the same after that day before he went to war against the empire. Still, Robert wanted to patch his relationship with him in some way. He didn’t know what to think of it. Ned didn’t hate him, but the Warden of the North. Know that things will never be the same.

“What are you going to do, Ned?” Catelyn asked.

“I don’t know, let’s talk with Ashara, and hear what she has to say. Then… I need to ask for advice,” Ned said.

“Advice? From whom?” Catelyn asked in confusion. Not knowing what Ned is trying to say.

“I need advice from our lady, there is more going on here. So much I need to think of,” Ned said, making Catelyn look shocked. Knowing full well what is the meaning of those words.

* * *

The shinning endless sun over the sand land of Dorne, mirror the people of the land of desert. Years ago, this kingdom was part of the Iron Throne. But no more. And although they are part of the Empire of Nazarick. The feeling of happiness and pride brings comfort to them.

In the capital city, Sunspear. Deep in the chambers of the royal home, a young female looks frustrate and irritated at the mirror before her.

“No! This is not good enough!” She said trashing her clothes off, not caring one bit that she is naked.

Arianne Martell, the heiress of Dorne. Has one goal in mine and is to show how beautiful she has become to a certain person. Ever since her visit to the imperial capital of New Valyria and being a witness of powers beyond her imagination. She has changed her look on life.

Witnessing, the supreme being divinity will change anyone’s life. But to her, the one thing that truly changes her soul. Was the oldest daughter and heiress of the empire. Princess Arwen Nazarick.

Arianne fell in love the first time she saw her years ago. And ever since, she has done her best to flirt with her and try to seduce her. But with no avail. It’s clear that the daughter of the supreme one will not fall for something as mundane as that. So she needs to do something bigger.

Arianne saw herself naked in the mirror and smirk. She is a gorgeous Dornish woman, and no one could say otherwise. When she was a child, she had a pudgy face and nothing to show. But now, things are different.

She is a buxom beauty, with exotic olive skin. Two large dark eyes, and long thick black hair. Arianne had a body perfect for sex. Two big and firm breasts, wide hips, and round and perfect arse. Everything of her screams _Fuck me and breed me_. And she knows this.

Still, Arianne can’t understand why the princess Arwen doesn’t even look at her. She lived in the capital of the Empire for years, and although she could get closer to her beloved princess. Arwen still didn’t even take notices of her advances. It hurt Arianne’s pride.

“Not good enough,” Arianne whispered.

She took another garment and posed again in front of the mirror. Arianne needs to move faster, she has saved her maidenhood for her. Something that many of her friends and family members don’t understand, but she didn’t care. She will not rest until the imperial princess bends her down and fuck her and breed her. _That’s a little extreme perhaps,_ Arianne thought with a wicked smile.

Arianne sighs, she had nothing more to do these days, but to masturbate and let her fantasy run wild. She wanted to be with her, and honestly. She just wanted to be happy.

“Arianne are you there?” Another female entered the room, and Arianne saw the look of one of her uncle’s daughter’s.

“What do you want, Tyene?” Arianne said with a tired voice.

Tyene had this grin on her face. The golden hair and deep blue eyes show an innocent face on her face that didn’t exist. She may look like a pious person, but her persona is as deadly as any blade. Still, Tyene did care for her family. So when she heard about Arianne’s love problems, she offers herself to help her out.

“Still having problems choosing an outfit?” Tyene said with a smirk.

“There no way I can dress like this!” Arianne said, pointing at her outfit. A beautiful gown exposing her womanly curves. Tyene rolled her eyes.

“You look fine, you look sexy and all that shit!” Tyene exclaim.

“I don’t know this color doesn’t suit me!” Tyene groaned, looking at the pile of clothes next to her.

“I just don’t know anymore, the princess will be here in a fortnight! A fortnight!” Arianne exclaim.

“And not only that, I hear from father that… There may be a possibility that the empire wishes to seek a marriage alliance with us! Meaning I could marry her!” Arianne said, Tyene only stares baffle by it.

“I didn’t hear that, you know. We were both there, and uncle only said that the imperial princess will visit us and that she wished to meet us, and only that,” Tyene said, staring at her with an incredulous look on her face.

“You need to pay attention to the hidden meanings of their words!” Arianne exclaimed.

“Hidden meanings? What are you on about?!” Tyene exclaim confuse.

“Read between lines, Tyene! Read between lines!” Tyene just glared at Arianne, like she just has two heads.

“The fuck are you talking about?!” Tyene yelled.

“Besides how will you even marry her! She a female, she can’t put a baby in you!” Tyene exclaims, but Arianne smiled at her.

“But she can, I know! Princess Nasha told me they can use magic to create a cock! And is fully operational!” Tyene stared, dumbfounded.

“Are you sure she is not shitting on you?” Tyene asked.

“ _Nop_ , I know because I saw it,” Arianne smiled.

“Saw it? Did you see… You know _that?_ ” Tyene said.

“Yes, princess Nasha has been fucking princess Daenerys for a few days before I came back,” Arianne said with a big smug on her face.

“Ah… Are you sure about it?” Tyene asked, honestly intrigued by what she is hearing.

“I saw it, princess Nasha told me to spy on them… And let me tell you, if you saw what I saw, you will drool the same way I am,” Arianne said.

“And that’s why you are horny all the time since you came back?” Arianne blushed, but smile.

“Now you have my curiosity,” Tyene said with a smirk.

“ _Pff_ , like you had any chance at all. I have been trying to seduce her for years, and nothing works!” Arianne said.

“Maybe she likes other types of girl, like some who is smart, cunning, witty,” Arianne stared at her, Tyene grin annoys her.

“You are not any of those things, you don’t even have tits,” Tyene now looks angry.

“I have an amazing ass, thank you very much!” She said angrily.

“Whatever, between you or Obara, or even Nymeria. You are the last one able to seduce her,” Tyene scoffs at that. She hates the comparison. Obara didn’t even like sex. She enjoys fighting more than anything, and Nymeria is the perhaps the other beauty besides Arianne in Sunspear. Then an idea came to her mind.

“Wanna find out? Want to see if you can seduce her before I? Or Obara, or Nymeria?” Arianne stared at her, trying to think in something.

“What are you planning?” She said.

“Look, if what you are saying is true, then you have nothing to worry about, right? Let’s see if any of us can seduce her, and whoever ended up fucking her win,” Tyene said.

“You know this can go terrible, if we ended up insulting the daughter of the empress, right?” Tyene knows this. And for a moment she understood that, perhaps. It would have not been a good idea. But then Arianne had this look on her face. Like she just had the best idea ever.

“You know what, Tyene? You just gave me the best idea ever!” Arianne exclaims happily.

“What do you mean?” Tyene asked.

“I just want to show our beloved princess that Dornish women are the best in the world! The more… The better!” Tyene tilted her head, trying to understand her.

“What are you trying to say, is that you are going to… Give her a bunch of Dornish whores?” Tyene said with an amused look on her face.

“Of course not! She deserves better than just _whores_! She deserves… Something more _refined,_ something way better thant just a street slut,” Arianne said while looking at Tyene with shining eyes.

“Wait…” Tyene finally understood what she is trying to do, and honestly the crazy face on Arianne is scary.

“I need to call, Obara, and Nymeria! And perhaps, maybe El!” Arianne said, ignoring everything else. Tyene is just staring at her in shock.

“Arianne, are you going to whore us out to the imperial princess?!” Tyene yelled.

“ _Whore you out?_ No, of course not! Just… Show her how gorgeous and beautiful Dornish girls are! Maybe if she beds all of you, she would like to have me as a wife!” Tyene is baffled by the princess’s logic.

“Arianne… You have problems,” Tyene said deadpanned.

“Now please wear this, you may not have breast but like you say. You have a big butt!” Arianne said with a perverted smile.

“Screw you, Arianne!” Yelled Tyene.

* * *

Back in the empire’s capital, Daenerys is again reading one of her favorite books. _The Hobbit_ is not the first time she reads it. But she loves it.

Daenerys let a small moan, still feeling the warm seed of Nasha inside of her. Ever since she lost her maidenhood to her, they have been fucking like two rabbits. Nasha has been an incredible lover, a passionate one. And she loves every minute of her new life. Still, she worries about a pregnancy, but Nasha told her she won’t impregnate her until she is ready for it. She didn’t how can she do that. But the imperial princess assures her that unless she wanted her to bear children, she will be fine. Something about, having the power to choose when to impregnate her.

Daenerys didn’t understand it, but she is happy that she won’t be a mother so young. And besides, she truly enjoys feeling Nasha cum filling her womb.

“You have been enjoying yourself a lot, don’t you?” Daenerys let a small squeal when she heard that voice.

“Princess Rhaenys, please don’t do that!” The poor girl exclaim. She had enough of Nasha creeping out from nowhere. If this continues, she will have a heart attack soon.

“I am sorry, but you have a face I know too well,” Rhaenys said, with a smirk on her face.

“I-I don’t know what are you talking about,” Daenerys said.

“You even smell of sex!” Rhaenys said while laughing.

“I don’t smell of sex!” Daenerys said while blushing.

“Tell me, how Nasha was to you, was she gentle?” Daenerys didn’t want to say anything. She is far too embarrassed to answer her.

“I won’t tell anyone this is between girls,” Rhaenys said.

“Well, until I told mother about it,” Daenerys whispered.

“So, tell me, when did the both of you started _doing it?_ ” Rhaenys asked.

“A few days ago,” Rhaenys smiled at the blushing girl.

“She was gentle with me, and I… Loved it,” Daenerys smiled, remembering that day.

“Nasha wanted me to know that I belong to her, and only to her. She can be very possessive with things. Still, she makes me happy,” Daenerys said while placing her hand on her womb.

Rhaenys smiled at her aunt, feeling happy for her and her new lover. She knows that princess Nasha will always take care of her. She now belongs to Nasha, and the imperial princess takes care of what it belongs to her. Just like her sisters.

“Don’t worry, Nasha will take care of you,” Rhaenys mumbled.

“I know she will,” Daenerys replied.

“They are very possessive, and once they _claim_ you, nothing can harm you,” Daenerys nodded, but then something struck her. She turned around and saw the look on Rhaenys face.

“Wait… How do you know that?!” Rhaenys cursed underneath her breath. Making Daenerys gasp, and then laugh.

“A princess claim you too?!” Daenerys exclaim.

“Shit, don’t be so loud!” Rhaenys hissed.

Daenerys took a few minutes to hold back her laughs, and when she finally stops. She glared at her niece.

“So, who do you belong to?” Rhaenys sighs, sitting next to her.

“Princess Luthien, she claim me a year ago,” she said.

“Princess Luthien? Wow, I didn’t… She is not the most approachable of them,” Daenerys said, thinking back at every interaction she had with the princess of darkness. As Daenerys call her when she is alone. Luthien always had this smirk on her face, making everyone look down in fear.

Honestly, she intimidated Daenerys to no end. She just had this evil look on her face sometimes.

“She can be… A bit hard to reach, but she is not like that always! She is amazing and really makes sure I am always safe, and protected,” Rhaenys said, defending her lover.

“You just need to talk to her and you will see,” Rhaenys muttered.

“I understand, believe me. Nasha can be a bit… Sadistic sometimes?” Daenerys whispered.

“Well, my dear aunt, our lovers are quite the catch,” Rhaenys said with a sarcastic voice.

“Indeed they are… But you know what? I don’t care,” Daenerys said.

“Neither do I!” Both females laugh about it. Not paying attention to two sisters who had a smile on their faces. Liking the fact that their _pets_ are getting along just fine. And the next part of their plan is closing in.


	22. Stage One and Vacation

**Thanks to all of you for taking the time to read my histories!**

**I put some _smut_ warnings. So, if you don't want to read it you can skip it! Or, if you are a _person of culture_ , like myself. Feel free and go and read it!**

**_Next update coming soon!_ **

* * *

Chapter 22

Galadriel is enjoying the sun on her skin, the sound of the waves, and the fresh air around her is something she can't get enough of. She is on her own private island. Given by her, by the people of the Summer Islands. When they saw her for the first time, they acted as everyone has done.

Worshipping her and declared her a new god and whatnot. They offer her the hand of any male or female she wanted as a concubine. Not like she needed more. She already has a big harem for herself. Galadriel's sexual life is over the top when she is _relaxing_. The debauchery of her sex life is incredible.

And now that she has the ability of her own _tool,_ she takes advantage of it. Galadriel did learn a lot from it, for example. She discovered that she could control when to impregnate someone. Something about learning how to control the seed. The second one was that she got stronger when using the world item [Demoniality].

And now that she thinks about it, things are getting better for her. Galadriel still thinks her lifestyle has transformed her to a degree. Even her own personality has changed. Being called a god daily and have everything you want at the tip of your fingers change someone's viewpoint.

Now, after so many years of conquest and living how she wanted. And becoming a mother, she can say that she is happy with her life. More than ever.

Galadriel sighs, loving the view of the beach. Not only because of how beautiful it is, the blue sea, the shining sky above her. But because of the lovely ladies here.

She ordered that the Homunculus here wear sexy bikinis. And some new Valkyries, that she has been taking to bed, _to expand her_ horizon, too. Honestly, Galadriel thinks she has become a pervert and a sex addict. But she is not at fault for having so many sexy women around her all the time.

Galadriel hopes that her daughters don't become as deviant as she. But looking at some maids, and Valkyries standing around, showing the _gorgeous_ bodies. She can only lick her lips.

"Enjoying the view, my love?" Albedo said, with a smile. Galadriel tilted her head, looking at the delicious succubus next to her. Showing her curves to her and sitting on her lap.

"Always, especially when I have you nearby," Galadriel said, looking at the tight bikini of the succubus lover. She let her hand roam Albedo's body, giving a small spank on her ass. Galadriel is so lucky to have such beauty by her side.

"Please let us take care of you, my dear," Shalltear said, looking more confident with her body now. She is using her new body. Thanks to an item capable of doing this. It is a mature version of her old one. Long silver hair, a body that rival Albedo own. Showing everything around to make the succubus scoff.

Honestly, Galadriel didn't care about which body she uses, she loves Shalltear the same. She guesses that the only reason the true vampire uses this version of her. Is to annoy Albedo.

" _Well,_ I don't remember asking for you help," Albedo said with a forced smile.

"I didn't ask for it," Shalltear said with a huff.

Galadriel rolled her eyes at her two lovers. She came here to relax, not to hear them fight. Galadriel only has a few days to relax before going back to work. She wanted to bring Lupusregina and Yuri, but both of them were busy at the moment. Helping Arwen prepare to leave for Dorne.

"Enough both of you," Galadriel said, using her free hand to take a sip of her drink.

"I came here to relax, not to hear both of you fight," both of them apologize quickly.

"Arwen will leave soon to Dorne, and Bathory, Nasha, and Luthien promise to take care of things while I am gone," Galadriel said.

"And remember that they are going to take care of Eowyn, and we know that she loves pranking them," Galadriel sighs, thinking of her youngest daughter.

Galadriel loved all of her children, with every fiber in her body. But Eowyn loved for mischief can cause problems sometimes. Galadriel is still wondering where did she get that from.

Luthien and Bathory told her they will take care of everything, and that she didn't need to worry about anything. Nasha promises her she will help with anything too. But Galadriel believes that it will be Nasha helping Eowyn to prank her sisters. That's how both of them bond.

Now that she thinks about it, Galadriel notices how close her daughters have become with the princess. She wonders what are they planning.

She ignored these worries for now and focus on the beauty in front of her. Galadriel will enjoy her vacation.

* * *

**_-Smut-_ **

"[Children of Lilith]" Galadriel hissed.

Both females stared at their lady's cock with hungry eyes. Galadriel's one-piece outfit became too tight for her, so she took it off.

"You, both of you on your knees," Galadriel ordered and both succubus and vampire obeyed.

Albedo took her time to lick her lover's road, enjoying the scent and power stemming from it. Shalltear didn't want to be left behind, so she massaged Galadriel's balls.

Galadriel sat down and enjoy herself, moaning loudly. She still even after so many years can't believe that she can do this. Is so outlandish. But she can't deny how good it feels.

Albedo took the initiative and took Galadriel's cock into her mouth. Shalltear grumble, she wanted to do that before the succubus. Galadriel liked the competition from both of her lovers. It makes things interesting in bed. Albedo bobbed her head up and down, taking more of the cock down her throat.

The slutty noises both of them made is music for Galadriel.

"That's it, just like that, keeping going Albedo don't stop," Galadriel moan.

Albedo sucked deeply, taking every inch of her lady's massive dick, moaning with every timing she sucked. With Shalltear doing the same with her balls, it didn't take enough time for Galadriel to reach her peak. All the people around could hear her wails of pleasure. The homunculus maids and the Valkyries there blushed deeply watching their lady receiving oral from two of the guardians. They can't deny that they are going to enjoy it when their majesty fucks them. The Valkyries have become the _concubine order._ A name-giving by Albedo, when she accepted them into the big harem of her majesty. Galadriel didn't know this. But the Valkyries are excited to be taken by their god.

"Here it comes, drink it all!" Galadriel moans grabbing the head of Albedo and pushing her deep down. Rope after rope of cum, the succubus lover drank.

"Albedo I want to taste our lady seed!" Shalltear whine. While watching Albedo greedly swallow the seed of the supreme one.

" _Ups, sorry_. I drank it all," Albedo said with a smirk.

"You bitch!" Shalltear yelled, and before they could fight, yet again. Galadriel had enough. She is still horny and wanted to keep fucking.

"Enough! Both of you seem to remember that is _my_ pleasure first!" Galadriel said, pushing both to the ground by using her aura. Both whimper at the sight of her lady being angry.

"Since neither of you has understood that, I will punish the both of you," Galadriel said and with a lustily smiled, she called one of the Valkyries, who rushed at her side.

"Y-your majesty! What can I do for you?" The beautiful Scandinavia female said stuttering. Galadriel inspected her body, walking around her, groping and touching whatever she wanted. Gorgeous curves, with long muscular legs. Childbearing hips, and two firms C-cup breast. A beauty like the rest of her brethren.

"Your name, my dear?" Galadriel whispered, on her ear. Licking and biting the earlobe.

"Valy," she said.

Valy, the Valkyrie, had short blonde spiky hair. She had this rebellious look on her face. And normally one look with her blue eyes would make any mortal men shriek in fear. But now, before her Galadriel, she looks like a young, flustered, girl. Blushing and moaning every time she could feel the empress skin on her.

Galadriel grope Valy ass, and the poor Valkyrie moaned.

"Both of you are going to watch how I take this _beautiful_ Valkyrie maidenhood. You both are going to watch how I make her mine, how I fuck her and breed her. And neither of you can touch yourself, or move, if you do, then you will not feel my cock for a _long time,_ " Val gasp, when she felt her lady cock poking her back. Shalltear and Albedo look horrified by it.

Galadriel will not _breed her_ , but they need not know that. It makes things more interesting for her.

"Take your cute swimsuit off, and lay back, my dear Valy," Galadriel whispered.

Val shuddering obeyed and stumbling she lay her body in a mantle on the sand.

"Spread your legs and show me what I will take," Galadriel lick her lips, watching the sex of the Valkyrie. The wetness of Valy's pussy is a sign that she is excited for.

"You look ready, my dear, do you want me cock inside of your tight cunt?" Galadriel hissed, teasing the Valkyrie's opening with her enormous cock.

"Yes," Valy mumble nervously, and with a horny tone.

"Mm, I can't hear you, perhaps I should take one of your sisters instead," Valy blushed deeply and throwing away the last of her embarrassment. She spread her legs and using her finger to show her lady everything she wanted to see. She yelled.

"Please your majesty! Fuck me! Use me as you want!" Galadriel smiled and with one trust, the maiden of the sky is no more.

" _Ugh_ , so good, so tight," Galadriel moan, thrusting deep inside of her new conquest. Valy pussy squeeze tightly Galadriel's cock. And the warm feeling of the tight tunnel, Galadriel moan. She started to fuck her harder.

"Yes! Yes, take it your slut!" Galadriel exclaim, moving her hips faster each time she fucks Valy. Bringing Valy closer to her, and using her free hands to squeeze the Valkyrie tits. She continue to ravish Valy's body. Fucking her like wanted to.

"Take me, your majesty! Take me!" Valy moan, spreading her legs more and holding her beloved empress tightly. Loving the feeling of each thrust. Valy pussy is being shape to the likeness of her lady fat cock. Valy didn't care anymore, if she didn't look like a proper Valkyrie, the only thing she cares is to be the best whore for her god. Nothing else matter. So she made sure to give everything to her lady, all of it.

"Fuck me! I am your whore! Fuck me!" Valy maoned.

Shalltear and Albedo could only watch with immense jealousy. They wanted to touch themselves, but couldn't. They saw how Galadriel latched her mouth on the Valkyrie's wiggling tits. Licking and sucking hard. Moving her hips at the same time as the Scandinavian beauty moan.

"You are mine, now aren't you?! Another little flying bitch just for me! For me to fuck! For me to breed as many times as I want!" Galadriel yelled.

"Yes, yes! I am yours, your majesty! You own personal little breeding slut!" Valy screams in bliss.

The Homunculus maids and the other Valkyries are watching the scene with the same lustful stare as Albedo and Shalltear. They didn't know if their lady allowed them to touch themselves, but they did. The Valkyries there are watching as their lady turned one of them into her own personal breeding bitch. And they felt anxious because they wanted to be one too. They will throw everything away, just to be one of their god whores.

"Do you want to feel my seed inside you? Eh, do you want to feel my seed deep inside your womb? Do you want to feel being impregnated by me? To carry my child? And show everyone to whom you belong to?" Galadriel whispered.

"Yes, I want to feel your seed inside me!" Valy wail, feeling the climax of her lady approaching. She could feel the fat cock poking at the entrances of her womb.

"Well then! I want everyone to hear from you! I want you to tell your battle sisters that you are my bitch and soon they will be too!" Galadriel pushed her cock further, and increase the speed of her fucking. Her cock is throbbing, and she is almost ready to burst.

"I am going to be impregnated by our majesty! I am her breeding whore! And everyone will be too! _Oh, majesty_ , I feel it, I feel your seed!" Valy exclaim as Galadriel grunted and came inside of her new sex toy.

"Take it, your slut!" Galadriel said, kissing the cute Valkyrie girl. While her cock is being milked by Valy's tight pussy. The demon empress kept trusting for a few more minutes. Loving the sensation of a tight cunt around her cock. Making sure to empty herself inside her.

Galadriel gave a passionate kiss to her while she pulled out. Enjoying the view of her cum coming out of Valy well fucked pussy.

"Thank you for this, my beloved Valy," Galadriel whispered.

"Now be a _good girl_ , and clean my cock," Galadriel said, while Valy didn't wast time to obeyed her god. Taking the time to suck, clean the empress cock. The devotion in her eyes, made Galadriel cum again inside of the Valkyrie mouth.

" _Mm,_ very good my dear, nice don't stop sucking, understood? Play with my balls and keep sucking," Galadriel said, shivering in pleasure. As Valy keep going, ignoring everything else.

 _"Mm, this is good! I am sorry, my dear Valy, but I can't let you get pregnant, I have my hands full with my daughter's, having more is not something I am aiming for. At least for now. Still, I love the thought of doing it, and it seems that Albedo and Shalltear are hornier now,"_ Galadriel thought.

"My lady!" Albedo hissed, full of lust. Watching her beloved having her way with another woman is something Albedo is afraid to admit she likes. And Shalltear seems to think the same.

"Now, now my dear wives, the punishment has just begun. You are going to watch me fuck and breed every single one of them, before I allow you to _cum_ ," both of them look horrified. But Galadriel only rolled her eyes. They can't see is a lie, but she didn't care. She will enjoy her vacations and looking at the girls on the other side. She licked her lips.

"Next one, ~," Galadriel said, and a Homunculus maid rushed at her.

* * *

The city of New Valyria is full of life, as people from all across the world come here to start afresh way of life. The giant buildings and walls bring comfort to a group of people who knew nothing but war. The flying maidens, the Valkyries, have become the theme of many songs and legends.

The Asgardians guards, a force beyond anything in this world. Guard every street and every city of the Supreme One. None can buy them with the sweet promise of gold, or women, or blackmail. Things like that won't work on any of the Asgardians people.

The cities around the capital of the empire have become the new wonders of the world. Tyria the _gate of the Valyria_. Has become a port city like no other. Ships from all over the world arrived here, sharing and buying all kinds of goods. Crossing the giant bridge, the city of Oros has become the home of many foreigners.

The demon empress recreated the city of ancient Rome there. She thought it will look _cool_. Since Tyria had this _Venice_ vibe, she went full _recreating the past._ And too many ideas from the cities of her old world before things went to _shit_. There are highways, small ports, and a few cities that she named after her mythical or fiction places.

There is the _Shire_ up north, next to the Dark City of Mantarys. The city of the Dark Arts, where people with _special ability_ go there to learn the ways of magic. Asshai and Mantarys have become the wicked cities of the world. Or that people said, but in reality, people just go there and learn things related to magic.

When Cocytus defeated the Ancient gods in this world, some old magic returned. Not as much as before, but more people capable to learn new things emerged. Galadriel is interested to see how far humans can go with magic in this world, she introduced Tier magic.

And monitor people to see if they can learn it. So far, there have been more sorcerers, mages, and warlocks emerging. And they have been able to recreate some minor Tier spell.

There are other cities, like Elyria and Tolos nearby. Good recreation cities, for nobles or anyone who wants to enjoy the beauty of _vacations_. Something she has introduced as well in this world. A good way to make more money, and better quality of life.

The Isle of Cedars has become the home of Healers, Galadriel didn't quite understand why, but from what Solution told her. It was because of the strange fauna in that place. Then there is Slaver's Bay or now rename Freedom Bay. After the _war_ of the Harpy. The cities, where for a good part, were destroyed.

Slaves were free, and Galadriel became their new god. The same old story. After that, they rebuilt the cities from the ground up and are now a beacon of freedom for any past-slave. The demon empress felt obligated to help them. Her experience brought that to her heart.

She was not a slave like them. But she can sympathize with them, so Galadriel did her best to provide them with the best to flourish.

Then there is the remanent of the Ghiscar civilization. Well, nothing much happens to them. She sent Sebas and Cocytus to deal with them. And that was it. New cities are there now, with free people, ready to rebuild. That's what happens when you a _master_ for every three slaves.

The Basilisk Isles were clean up from any pirate, they thought they could fight the empire. It was a funny thing to see, watching the guardians running amok around the islands, cleaning each one of them. Now they are _clean_ cities, amazing for fishing and many other things.

At the end of things, the empire's prosperity has become something more than just numbers. It has become a sing to everyone around the world. And the last land outside of the empire control, Westeros. They felt the shadow of this nation growing every year.

And in Dorne, everything has become better than before. But in these moments, the heiress of Dorne is walking from one side to the next, waiting for _her beloved_ princess. Arianne even using her best gown, one that shows every feature of her youthful body. Don't look confident enough.

"She is going to arrive at any moment! Father, do I look pretty?! Do I look fat?!" Doran stared at her daughter with worry and fatigue.

"My dear, you look beautiful, I am sure that princess Arwen will notice it," Doran said.

"I knew it, I look fat!" Doran looks perplexed by her daughter's logic.

" _Haha,_ brother, don't even try to understand woman, you will fail, they are… To _complex_ for us," Oberyn said, with his lover on his lap. Ellaria sand stared at her companion, with an incredulous look on her face. The Sand Snakes stared at their father with a smirk.

"My dear Oberyn, what are you trying to say?" Oberyn is a smart man, so he said nothing.

"Haven't I told you how much I love your arse?" Ellaria huffs standing up from her lover's lap.

"Arianne, my dear, you look gorgeous! Stop worrying too much, I am sure that princess Arwen will find you lovely, and look, your family is here to support you," Ellaria said, pointing at the Sand Snakes. They didn't look happy right now.

Obara looks so out of her comfort zone, wearing that yellowish dress. Showing her muscles and curves that she normally hides behind leather armor. Her normal tomboyish look is gone, and before them. A woman is standing. Obara still looks angry for being forced to do this. The only reason she does this is for the promise of a Nazarick made spear. That Arianne promises her.

Next to her, Nymeria Sand is looking like she is enjoying herself. Her devilish looks will turn any men around. She is wearing a gown that shows her womanly features. They created Nymeria's body for desire, and she knows this. That's why it didn't take a long time to convince her of this. A part of her just wanted to lie with the princess if she can. Just to see if she can. That's why she shows her big hips, and although her breast is not the biggest one, is her ass the one everyone looks at.

Tyene is standing there too, looking annoyed at everything. Using a simple green gown, that shows her own beauty. Her slender figure and cute features are not to be taken lightly. She can be as dominant as any of her siblings. But she is still angry.

"Aren't they precious! They look so beautiful! They need to dress like this more, don't you think, my love?" Ellaria said.

"I do, but why are they dressing like that?" Oberyn asked.

"Because, crazy girl _here_ , wanted to show the _goods_ to the imperial princess," Tyene drawled.

"The goods? Are you going to whore out my daughter's to the imperial princess?" Oberyn said in astonishment. Everyone stared at Arianne, but she said nothing. She is to lost in her world.

"Oh, please uncle, is better if they bend over for the princess instead of a random nobody," Arianne said shrugging off the look of her uncle.

"Is she serious?" Oberyn asked his brother. Doran ignored him. He is too tired for this.

They were all standing in the gardens of the Old Palace, waiting for the princess's arrival. And not too long before, a huge portal appeared. For Oberyn, and the rest, this is not new. But for the Sand Snakes, who are witnessing this for the first time, is something spooky.

Then, out of the strange portal, a beautiful woman appeared. The princess of the empire, the oldest daughter of the Supreme one. And heiress of the imperial crown. Has arrived at Dorne and begun the next stop of her plans.


	23. The Westerosi Girl

**Sorry for taking a long time to update! But I was taking a break from this FanFic!**

**Next update will be Boku No Overlord, then The Demon Empress!**

**(I will edit this)**

* * *

Chapter 23

Galadriel read the report in her hand. She sighed, wondering why Demiurge looked so interested in the North of Westeros so suddenly. She honestly didn't know what to do exactly. Lupusregina and Yuri, reports of the strange magic beyond the wall, have brought some confusion to her. And something about Direwolf and how the Stark kids seem to be connected to them.

Galadriel exhaled, there was so much on her plate right now. Worrying about the Stark children was the last of her concern. But decided had them monitor them.

 _"Mm, what should I do? Could it be another ancient God? Or perhaps something else?"_ Galadriel thought.

The Demon Empress had an entire continent and more to take care of.

Demiurge looked willing to do anything as usual, and Albedo had this enormous smile on her angelic face. _How could she not?_ Albedo had enjoyed her vacations with her beloved empress. And was still blushing like a schoolgirl remembering all the things they did on their small vacation break. But they needed to get back to work.

It overjoyed Galadriel that the empire was running smoothly and that there was not much for her to oversee directly. But the empire was huge. There was always something to fix or to take care of. Then there were _Six Kingdoms_ , across the Narrow Sea. There was a lot of planning they needed to do before taking care of it.

Conquering could be the easiest way to take over. But that was something Galadriel did not want to do. Conquering was a lot of work. A lot of paperwork.

When she invaded Yi Ti, the paperwork that came from that was beyond anything she had done before. She had to change some noble families. Rebuild many things that Shalltear ended up destroying because they made fun of her chest side again. Galadriel punished her for that, of course.

But it was an example of everything that she has to do when taking a new piece of land.

The economy needed to move forward, and that's something few people wanted to talk about when conquering a new region. And just adding the among of problems that the nation had before. Yi Ti maybe had been the _Golden Empire_ in the past. But now, before being taken by the Empire of Nazarick. It was a horrible place to live in.

The Nobility had all the power; the emperor was just a figurehead, and that's all. The economy relied on slavery, trade of influence, and shipment of goods. Almost all of it went to the pockets of the nobles. Leaving the people of Yi Ti with nothing.

The invasion was swift and lethal. Thankfully, the people were on her side, after many years of spying and subterfuges. She managed to get the people of Yi Ti to join her. And with the common folk with her, the noble who tried to oppose her, _fail_.

What Galadriel did not expect was how they called her the _God-on-Earth._ Somehow, they believed her to be the ancient god of the world who created the Great Empire of the Dawn thousands of years ago. And that _she_ came back to take _her rightful_ place as the only true god in the world.

Galadriel did the only thing she knew and was to smile at the people and do some _neat tricks_. Now Yi Ti was part of the _Great Empire of Nazarick_ , as they called now. And although there was a _new emperor_ , they considered her to be the _True Ruler of All_.

Galadriel kept a tight firm on the nobles, or what they left of them. She brought some new families loyal to her, and the _puppet_ emperor followed her rules. So everything was fine in the end. Still, there was a lot of paperwork for Galadriel to read and to work with. So she gave some power to those regions. Like a monarch, or a committee to take out some work off her shoulders.

And since she has the Empire Senate already working, the amount of workload decreased for her. That's why she wanted to avoid another invasion of that magnitude for her part.

She wanted to bring Westeros to the empire control, in a more smooth way. The Targaryen could do all the heavy lifting for her. They could deal with nobility and bureaucracies of _The Six Kingdoms_. To make things easier for her in the long run.

Another part of Galadriel wanted for her oldest daughter to gather some experience about ruling and planning.

Galadriel wanted her to be more prepared. Ruling was a hard job, and Galadriel worried about her children's mental health like any mother would.

Galadriel sometimes suffered from mental exhaustion. Those days she wanted to be alone and rest, she got angry sometimes and tired. And it was not something she wanted her childrens to have.

"What do we know about what lies beyond the wall?" Galadriel asked, trying to get back to the topic on hand.

"Only what legends said, and what our spies have told us," Demiurge said.

"Not much then. But I want to know what is going on there. Get on the case, Demiurge," Galadriel said.

"I will find the truth of this, my lady," Demiurge said, bowing deeply.

Galadriel nodded and looking at the letter from her oldest daughter, she could only smile.

 _"Arwen is getting along with the princess of Dorne and her sibling! Good, she needs friends of her age,"_ Galadriel thought with a smile.

"Good. Now about this information that came to us not too long ago. About the imminent conflict in the Six Kingdoms. This looks like a wonderful opportunity for the Targaryen family, the perfect storm for their restoration. Especially since the North is _on their side_ ," Galadriel said, thinking back on how she can use this opportunity for her advantage. She has no hurry, they can take all their time. As long as they deliver what was promised.

"I still don't think they are _that_ necessary," Albedo said with a scoff.

"Perhaps. But I really don't want to destroy Westeros, the rebuilding will be too much work. Just look at Yi Ti," Galadriel said with a whining voice.

"That would be a lot of paperwork," Albedo replied if that was too much work for her beloved one. She could _trust_ those humans.

"I believe letting the Targaryen do it for us will be a good thing. They are already at our mercy and debt. So, it will be a wise choice to let them do it for us," Demiurge said.

"I believe the same, and it worts case scenario. We can just step in. The people of Westeros are ignorant, and with our spies feeding them lies, they don't know what we can do. Demiurge that idea of yours was incredible," Galadriel said with an honest smile.

"I don't deserve such praises, my lady!" Demiurge said.

"And with the King going to Winterfell, things are moving now. So, leaving that aside, there is the Dothraki. Why are they still alive?" Galadriel said with an annoyed tone.

"My lady, I apologize for that. It was my mistake," Albedo bowed deeply, looking ashamed.

"I should have known better than let those _vermin_ alive! I thought they are nothing to be worried about, especially after Cocytus destroyed their _holy city_ of Vaes Dothrak!" Albedo said on her knees.

Galadriel exhaled, there was no point in getting angry at her. Honestly, she thought the same. The Dothraki were nothing to worry about, but they are getting more upfront with their hatred against the empire. Like worms trying to fight their way back to the garbage can.

"Albedo, my love, is okay. We were focusing on other things at the time. They are just barbaric riders, we can deal with them," Galadriel whispered.

"How many are there? I believe that after the destruction of Vaes Dothrak, their numbers are low, right?" Galadriel asked.

"For what we know, their numbers are above 80.000, and they follow the _Great Khal, Drogo._ They believe him to be the one who will bring the empire to ruin. _Filthy maggots_ ," Albedo hissed.

"A group so vast is hard to miss," Galadriel replied.

"They are keeping themselves away from the empire's biggest cities, so far at least. But soon they will try to take a city, to make a statement of sorts. I advice to destroy them," Albedo said with anger in her eyes.

"Now that I remember, there is the Jogos Nhai. They are the same, aren't they?" Galadriel asked.

"Technically they are," Demiurge answered with a smile.

"Well, we have two groups that need to be erased. Albedo, Demiurge, I want them gone. I will not tolerate such barbaric groups _on my_ empire," Galadriel's voice brought shivers to both of them.

"We will do as you command, my lady," both Succubus and Demon said.

"Good, now unto other business."

* * *

Eowyn had an enormous smile lingering on her face. She was staring down from the city of New Valyria. She loved to watch humans from above. To the youngest of the daughters of the supreme empress, Eowyn Nazarick. Humans are nothing but insects. Small vermin and worms.

She can't understand why her mother would bother to rule over them. _Why can we just enslave them?_ Eowyn thought.

Eowyn glared below her. She felt disgusted. _Humans are so weak. I don't know why my sisters bother to have a few of them as their sex toys. Perhaps that's the only thing they are useful, still… They are so disgusting._ Eowyn thought.

 _I want to crush their skulls. I want to hear them cry in anguish._ The little girl viewed them with a dark smile.

"But Mother would be angry if I do that. And I don't want to get mother angry," Eowyn whispered.

High in the sky, the little demon princess yawned. Her little wings and her cute chubby face were angelical. Being the daughter of two powerful demons beings should be the best thing ever. But Eowyn inherited traits from both of her _mothers_ tainted her mind and her soul in darkness. Or that's what normal people would say. But for the people of Nazarick, she was the cutest little girl ever.

"I wonder if uncle Demiurge will let me help him again," Eowyn whispered.

"Taking care of the farm is fun," she said with a sad tone.

Eowyn sighed in defeat. She flew towards the ground, landing in one of the gardens of the impressive palace of the empress. The young princess looked gloomy, and the servants notice it. But they knew that the little princess will not open herself to anyone but her mother.

Eowyn walked from one place to another. She didn't know what to do. Everyone was busy with something. Her sisters were _enjoying_ the perks of having pets. And Eowyn did not want to be near them when they do that. So she was alone, and she hated being alone.

Eowyn strolled around the garden, lost in thought. The homunculus maids followed dutifully, but they could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Where is Nasha?" Eowyn asked the one maid next to her.

"With princess Daenerys… In her chambers," the maid responded.

"And Lu and Bathy?" Eowyn asked one more time.

"Princess Luthien is with princess Rhaenys… In her chambers, too," the maid replied with a small blush.

Eowyn kicked a small rock on the ground while whispering _shitty, horny girls_.

"Princess Bathory is with lady Shalltear. They are preparing themselves for an operation. That's all I know, my lady," the maid said. Eowyn sighed with annoyances. She loved her _mom Shalltear_ , but she was kinda crazy.

 _Well, we are all crazy_ , Eowyn thought with a small smile.

So she decided to walk to the city and see what humans do in their free time. She had nothing else to do today.

"I am going to take a walk into the city," Eowyn said.

"I will call the golden guard for you, my princess," the maid said.

Eowyn didn't like to have the golden guard around her. But she knew that her mother would be angry if she left for the city alone.

"Just a few, I don't want to bring an entire army with me!" Eowyn said, with an annoyed tone.

* * *

The city of New Valyria, the metropolis of the world, was the dream of every single person wanted to see in their lifetime. And among the different names the city has, one was the most important for a young woman.

 _"The City of Hope_ ," A young woman in her early twenties whispered. Looking at the giant white buildings, the beautiful pine trees, and the smell of roses. Was an experience beyond anything she has lived before.

She was a dark-haired, slender girl, not an exuberant beauty but a silent charm. Her blue eyes and her soft face made her look innocent, but she was not _innocent_. They stole her virtue years ago, by the orders of a lord whose son she thought loved her.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she hissed, wiping her tears away.

The only _good thing_ that came out of that entire ordeal was the gold. She couldn't see her family with the same eyes anymore. And living in the Westerlands at the mercy of the Old Lion was not an option. So she took the _gold_ and left Westeros.

There was nothing left for her there.

She took a boat to Sunspear, where she had to wait for another _Transport_ that took her to Lys. The Empire of Nazarick has changed the game in the world. When she was younger, she remembered hearing crazy tales about flying maidens riding winged horses.

About a giant patrolling the roads, and magic returning to the world.

She thought it was all nonsense. Legends made out to tell children. That was what everyone in Westeros talked about. But when she arrived at Lys, the first thing she saw was a group of maidens called Valkyries passing near her on their winged horses.

It was not the only thing she saw that day. A new world opened before her, and everything changed. Her life was never the same.

Growing up as a _peasant_ inWesteros didn't allow her to do much. She was afraid to be forced to work on something she would regret. Like being a _whore_. And she did not want that life for her.

So she searched for a job, for anything that could aid her survival. She asked for help, and what she discovered was that in the Empire of Nazarick. There was something call _Job Application_ or _Worker Community_. She knew little of what it was, but after hearing some citizen of Lys speaking to her about it. She understood.

If you were a homeless person and wanted to find a job. You could apply there, and they will teach you a trait. You could learn anything. From blacksmith skills, to understand complex equations and administration traits.

And if you wanted to learn even more. You could apply for a special thing called _Visa_. From what she understands, you could travel around the empire with that thing without a problem. So deciding to take the mysterious road ahead of her, that could shape her future, she learned about _numbers_. And became great at it.

This opportunity offered a better life; that she thought possible. It expanded her mind like nothing before. She was no longer the scared little girl off before. She was smart, strong, and confident. The scars were still there, but they do no longer dictate her life.

She worked in a whorehouse at first, ironically. To keep the finances and the payment of the _employees_. The empire even changed something like that. The _whores_ working there had rights. Like something called _health insurance,_ right of voice, and more.

They even studied and tried to change their lifestyle. So, it was not unusual to see girls come and go once in a while. The ones that worked there for long periods only do so because they enjoyed sex or because they only know that kind of lifestyle sadly.

Still, the oldest _workers_ were happy that their children could have a better life, a better future. That was something respectable for the Westerosi girl.

There was always a job for someone with good administration skills. And after saving some money, she decided to learn more. And when she finally received the approval of her _Visa_. She took a ship to the empire capital.

Now she was standing in a surreal place. Something out of a dream. Everything that glitters was gold, and she honestly thought she was in heaven.

She took her time walking through the streets of the city; the building rising all the way up. The wide streets, there were fountains with drinkable water. Pink trees she has never seen in her life. She could cry just standing there.

The people were unique here, and she notices it. The _Asgardian_ people were not normal. They do not _associate_ themselves with the rest of the people from the rest of the world for what she understands.

They were a group of people with exuberant beauty. Like they were handmade by the gods. They were cordial, helpful, and polite to everyone. But they saw everyone else as lesser, and it was clear to some people.

The girl arrived at one of the enormous squares in the city. The place was massive. She notices a colossal statue in the middle of it. And it was incredible.

"The Supreme One," the girl said with awe in her voice.

The statue was twenty meters tall and showed the figure of Galadriel Melkor, The Supreme One, The Empress of The Great Empire of Nazarick in all her glory. Holding a staff and sword, showing her long wings. It looked glorious.

"Incredible, this is the might of the empire…" She said.

"She is amazing, right? I still believe the statue does not show her magnificent," the voice of a small girl made the Westerosi girl turn around.

Before her, the most beautiful little girl she has ever seen was standing there with an angelic smile. She looked so pure and innocent. She has never seen anything like that before.

Then she gasped when she saw the guards of the small girl.

"Did you like the statue of my mother?" The little girl said with a wicked smile.

"Your grace!" The Westerosi girl fell to her knees. She was about to faint because, in front of her, the daughter of the Supreme One, a princess was looking at her.

"Don't call me like that, my mother is the empress, not me. My name is Eowyn Nazarick, a royal princess of the empire. You are from Westeros, aren't you? What is your name?" Eowyn asked with a strange wicked smile on her face.

"I-I am… Yes, I am from Westeros, my name is Tysha," she responded still on her knees.

"Mm… I see now," Eowyn said while looking at Tysha for a few seconds.

Tysha was afraid to move since she could feel the eyes of not only the princess but the Golden Guard on her. If she dares to move one finger, they could end her. Then she heard some mumbles coming from the princess. Like she was discussing with herself.

"I guess… I should have a pet too, someone to play with," Eowyn whispered, and Tysha was not sure what she was talking about.

"I was getting bored lately, and I need someone to play with. So, Tysha.… Would you like to be my new friend?" Eowyn said with a combination of an honest smile, and wicked eyes. And there as only one thing, Tysha could respond with.

"Uh?"


	24. Winterfell

**Sorry for taking a long time! I just upload a One-Shot of Harry Potter x Overlord! Check it out and tell me what you think of it!**

**The next update will be Boku No Overlord, then Overlord: The Demon Empress!**

**Then, there is going to be the upload of K/da (League of Legends) Smut fanfic!**

**(I will edit this chapter later on!)**

* * *

Chapter 24

The giggles of a young girl and the joyful noises of a mother surrounded the place. There she was, the Empress of Nazarick with her daughter on her lap, making silly faces. A sight few people would ever witness. Eowyn was enjoying the attention of her mother. The tickles and the kisses brought a bright smile to her face.

"I going to eat you~!" Galadriel said while kissing those big puffy cheeks of her youngest daughter. Eowyn let a squeal as she couldn't stop laughing.

Albedo could not stop looking at the view before her without a smile. The love of her lady for her children was something everyone could agree, was the most beautiful thing in the world. The succubus knew that, for the last few days, they have been working for hours to no end. And their youngest daughter was feeling alone.

Arwen was on Dorne getting ready to start her tour on the _Six Kingdoms_. And the start of the first stages of the takeover of Westeros.

Bathory wanted to wipe out the remnants of the Dothraki's. She told her _mother_ ; she wanted to test her abilities against a big number of enemies. And this was the perfect opportunity for her. Shalltear told her she was going to look after her and teach her. Galadriel was sure they were going to more than just _practice_ , but she agreed.

Luthien was spending more time with the princess Rhaenys. And both of them were doing things that only adults do. Besides, Luthien was going to help the Targaryen too. Something about Luthien showing them _how it was done_. Galadriel was just happy she was getting along with them.

Nasha asked her _Mother if_ she could take Daenerys to see their Dragons. Something Galadriel was sure it would make the Targaryen girl happy. Galadriel wondered if she should give them some dragons to play with. When they took over Valyria, they discovered hundreds of dragon's eggs. Well, _Wyvern_ eggs. lying around in the underground mines. Thanks to Sebas, they could hatch them without a problem.

And Aura has now a big farm full of Wyverns of all sizes. Now, it brought something of a theory to them. They say that something connected the old Valyrian people to _Dragons_. It could be Magic or blood. But regardless, Galadriel was curious to see what could they do, and if they could take advantage of it. So, she allowed Nasha to take the princesses there.

That was the reason, the rest of Eowyn sisters were away these days. And why Galadriel was not surprised when her daughter brought a small girl from the city. Telling her _Mother_ if she could keep her. As if the _poor girl_ was a stray dog.

Galadriel knew her work sometimes kept her away from being with her children. It was something she was trying hard to avoid. That's why she created a calendar of sorts for her. Galadriel wanted to spend as much time with her family, but she could see that Eowyn wanted to play with someone. Galadriel was hoping to find a child of her age, but it seems that she was set firm on making this girl her _friend._

The girl's name was Tysha, and she was in front of her. The poor girl looked afraid to even breathe. _How could she not?_ She was standing before the _Supreme Empress_. Tysha would be crazy if she was not scared.

Tysha could notice the glares from the raven beauty, who was next to the Empress. Tysha felt small next to them. Like both could crush her without moving a finger.

"So, your name is… Tysha?" Galadriel asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Tysha responded. She was feeling her heart rate increasing at each second and Eowyn could recognize it. The little girl giggles at her.

"Mother, _mom_ you are both scaring her!" Eowyn said with a whining voice.

"Sorry, dear," Galadriel said with a smile of her own.

"I just want to know more about her, that's all. You brought her here after all," Galadriel said.

"She is going to be my friend! And we are going to conquer the world!" Eowyn said with a proud smile. If she was just a normal child, this could cause a fit of laughs from the people. But Eowyn was the daughter of a Supreme Being, and she could do that. However, Galadriel laughed at the notion of _World Domination._

"Well, dear, you are a bit late for that!" Galadriel said thinking about how much of the world was already in her hands.

"No fair," Eowyn muttered.

"Perhaps we can find another world to conquer in the future," Galadriel said jokingly. She should have known better than say something like before the people like Albedo or her daughter.

"Would you do that for me?" Eowyn sobbed as she clutched Galadriel's gown. It confused the Demon Empress, but then she could remember about the need to be careful with her words. But it was too late.

Albedo was sobbing as well.

"I… Of course!" Galadriel exclaimed.

"Thank you! Thank you! I love you, Mother!" Eowyn said with joy.

Albedo was cleaning her tears while muttering, _"That's why I love you"_ Galadriel was going to regret that in the future she was sure of it. But looking at those enormous eyes from Eowyn, her heart melted.

"I love you too," Galadriel whispered, hugging tightly.

While everyone was sobbing at the _beautiful_ scene of mother and daughter getting closer. It terrified the girl in front of them. They are talking about conquering worlds like it was nothing. Like it was a gift or something. It was a bizarre view of _a normal person_. But Tysha said nothing.

"You hear Tysha! We are going to conquer a world in the future!" Eowyn exclaimed, and the poor Westerosi girl only nodded furiously.

"Now leaving future world domination plans. Tysha, right? Where are you from?" Galadriel asked with a curious glen.

"Westeros, from Westerlands more precisely," Tysha answered.

"Your majesty," She added before feeling the glare of the exotic raven woman.

"What brought you here? Why did you leave Westeros?" Tysha froze, and it was something Galadriel saw immediately. The girl felt the golden eyes of the empress and could barely contain the horribles memories.

Galadriel could recognize a person with traumatic experiences incredibly fast. And for what she could see from this young girl, it was that she suffer something horrible. Eowyn tilted her head, wondering why _her human was acting this way_. But it was her _Mother_ who spoke first.

"Something horrible happened to you. I can sense it," Galadriel said in her all mystic voice.

Tysha stared at her with confused eyes. She has heard about the _Supreme One_ powers. About her knowing all that there was. So the poor young girl could only sigh, feeling tired suddenly. This was becoming a long day for her.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell us," Galadriel said.

"Mother, can I show her the palace?" Eowyn asked with excited eyes.

"Eowyn, remember your classes," Albedo said with a strict voice.

"Now, now Albedo, dear. We have a guest, I am sure Eowyn can skip today's work," Galadriel with a smile. Albedo sighed, knowing there was no way she could win now.

"But Eowyn, you will do your chores tomorrow, understood?" Eowyn nodded with a goofy smile.

They saw the little girl practically dragging the poor Westerosi girl away, and Albedo let a small sigh. Galadriel turned around and saw a concerned succubus frowning. Galadriel knew the reason for her beloved Albedo's worries. The succubus understood _how_ the girls saw humans. She did. But a part of her couldn't look human as anything else but _worms_. _They deserve better than weak female humans._ Albedo thought with a sneer on her beautiful face.

"You don't like them, don't you? Even thought they have proven themselves useful to our children," Galadriel said while taking a sip of her tea.

"They are _humans._ I think they deserve better," Albedo said.

"I doubt there is someone who is worthy for any of my daughter's," Galadriel with a smirk.

"That's true," Albedo said with a tired tone.

"They are growing up. There is little we can do to stop their growth. Only nurture it in the best way we can. Still, I'm glad they have found some joy with them," Galadriel said.

"They are growing up so fast," Galadriel noticed the sad face of Albedo, and with one swift move, she brought the succubus to her lap. Albedo let a small squeal of joy at the sudden action.

"Don't be sad, dear. It's only normal for a mother to feel this way," Albedo moaned softly as the kisses of her lady.

"I can't help it. Just a few years ago, they were cute little babies. And now they are gorgeous young women. I worry for them," Galadriel could understand that. She felt the same way, but she also knew there was no helping it. Children grow fast.

But among everything, Galadriel was proud of them.

"C'mon love, now that we have a little of free time. Let's do some relaxing," Galadriel said, kissing Albedo's neck.

"Oh, if this is the will of my lady. I will gladly do it," Albedo said with a lustful voice.

"My lady, should we leave?" One of the Homunculus maids asked, with a blushing face.

Galadriel only smirked at the poor maid. Two other of the Valkyries wards stood there as well.

"No, at all. I will need to the help of all for this _exercise_ ," Galadriel said with a lustful smile.

The Golden Guard left them alone. After all, this was their lady break.

* * *

At Winterfell, King Robert was about to arrive. The Starks were all standing still, waiting for him. Some more bothered than others. They knew what was about to happen and Lord Eddard Stark could feel the intense glares from Ashara next to him. The maid, with laughing purple eyes, was seething mad by the gall of the _Fat King's_ arrival.

Ashara told him how she felt about having _him_ here. And about having to deal with the Queen. This was going to be a long day for the Lord of Winterfell.

Catelyn took Ashara's hand and tried to calm her down.

"Ashara, is going to be alright. It just going to be a visit, that's all," Catelyn said.

"I hope he falls from his horse and break his neck," Ashara hissed, earning a few chuckles for the children.

"Just try to no kill with. We can antagonize them," Ned said with a tired sigh.

Ashara understood that. She was no dumb enough to create a scene before them. King Robert's still has bounties set up for the Targaryen family. And it was something even Ned was angry about. But they knew they were safe in the Empire of Nazarick.

The Stark family knew it was only a matter of time before things change. Before the Targaryen crossed the Narrow Sea and take their rightful place as Kings Of Westeros again.

"When are they?" Arya whispered to her siblings.

"They will arrive soon enough, pup," Allyria replied.

"I want to see the Kingslayer!" Arya exclaimed.

"Arya, you shouldn't say that aloud," Sansa whispered.

"Why not?" The youngest Stark girl asked.

"It's not polite," Sansa said.

Before they could say more, the sound of horses entering the courtyard brought their attention. They could see the famous _Kingsguard_ entering. Then they saw a contingent of Lannisters soldiers wearing a smug on their faces. Sneering down at the people of the North. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the people there. They clearly believe themselves to be _above_ them.

Then they saw the King himself. Showing up his enormous belly and upkeep beard. Behind him. The prince of the _Six Kingdoms,_ Joffrey Baratheon, parade in front of everyone. Flashing a smug on his face and peering at the oldest's Stark daughters with a smirk.

This did not amuse Allyria and Sansa.

Sansa, just like her oldest sister, was a beauty in her own right. Her thick auburn hair, and deep blue eyes with high cheeks bones. And tall and graceful body showed everyone. She was a gorgeous young lady. Sansa was feeling more uncomfortable by the looks of the young princes. Something the rest of the Stark siblings noticed.

Sansa was not as _wild_ as Arya, or someone who could intimidate people with only stares. like Allyria. She was soft-spoken. She loves reading poetry and singing. And although Sansa enjoyed practicing archery and was very good at it. She was someone who enjoys peaceful things. That's why she hated confrontations, and she felt anxious about many people.

Sansa lowered her head, something the prince saw and couldn't hide his smile. He could see something he can take advantage of. He tried to do it to the other Stark girl. The one, he could honestly say, was just in another level of beauty in his opinion. And glared at her with the same intensity. He found no success, as the purple-eyed girl's face was stone cold. Like the winter, and those eyes held no emotion.

Joffrey frowned, not liking the _defiance_ from the girl.

The Stark boys' faces were even more hostiles. Robb and Arthur were clutching their fist. They did not like such eyes on their sisters. Even young Bran and Arya could feel something wrong with him.

"I don't want to be here," Sansa whispered.

"Easy, we are here. He won't do anything to you," Robb replied at her.

They all kneeled as the King dismounted his horse. They could feel the heavy steps and the smell of wine. It was disgusting to them.

Robert stood before Ned, saying nothing for a few seconds. Then he gestured Ned to rise and for the first time in years. They stared at each other.

"You've got fat," Robert said.

Such words startled Ned, especially when coming from a whale. So, he only stares at him while gesturing him the fat belly he has. For a moment, Ned recalled the days they were good friends. But those days were long over. Ned knew he needs to keep things in control. So he went with it.

Robert let a loud laugh and hug Ned. The lord of Winterfell could smell the wine and almost gag. He approached Catelyn and hug her too. The poor woman did her best to not puke at the rotten smell of the king's beard. Robert, however, ignored Ashara. Ned wondered _why_ , but he was glad that he did. Ashara was not in the mood for games.

Robert said a few words to each of the Stark children. But it was clear Robert wanted to do something else. When Queen Cercei showed herself, everyone could see their nasty grin on her face, hidden by the condescending smile on her face. Ashara scowled at the pompous blonde-haired lioness.

"Ned, it's been a while. Nine years, where the hell you've been?" Robert asked.

"Guarding the North, your grace. Winterfell is yours," Ned said with a stiff voice.

"Where is the imp?" Arya asked in a low tone in the background. Allyria only exhales while trying to keep her little sister to be quiet for now.

Queen Cercei with all the arrogance in the world. Approached Ned and Catelyn and both gave their respect. They noticed how, with one look of her eyes, she insulted Ashara. _Whore_ , Cercei hissed in a low tone.

"Take me to your crypts. I want to pay out my respects," Robert said, or rather commanded.

"We have been traveling for a month, _my love_. Surely the dead can wait," Cercei responded.

"Ned, now," the lord of Winterfell sighed and guided King to the crypts to pay homage to a person who was alive. Cercei was furious at this, and she missed the grin of Ashara and Catelyn, who were delighted to see her humiliated like this.

Cercei with a huff went away to order around her twin brother to look for their mission family member. In the sky, flying high above. A maid with a smirk on her face and big golden eyes was already excited for the arrival of the King in Winterfell. This was, after all, the star of something new.

"Finally, something interesting!" Lupusregina exclaimed.


	25. Winterfell feast

**Sorry for taking a long time to update! I was busy, and since I am not in my home, I can’t work properly.**

**Next update is going to be Overlord The Demon Empress! Then, Boku No Overlord!**

**See you guys later!**

**Happy New Year to everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 25

At the great hall of Winterfell, the welcoming party of the king was going full swing. Laughter, wine, music, and more importantly women. Were all received with joy by the fat king. Whom seemed thrilled by the welcoming feast. But on the other side of the coin. There were a few people who seem anything but please with the king’s attitude. Manly the Queen, who was sitting next to Catelyn and Ashara.

The Dornish woman with beautiful purple eyes had a big smirk on her face while watching the fat king grope one wench with big breasts. Ashara rejoiced by the humiliation the Queen Cercei was enduring. A minor victory for the Dornish beauty. Catelyn sighed, a part of her felt the divine justice coming for Cercei justify. But on the other hand, Catelyn felt pity for how the queen was being treated.

And while the ladies were having a silent war.

Eddard Stark’s thoughts of what transpired recently flow through his mind. The deserter of the Night Watch, the Direwolves his children took. The strange dreams and nightmares and the feeling in the air of something more going on. Something far north where the sun never shines. It was a lot to think of.

“You at a feast. It’s like a bear in a trap,” Benjen, younger brother of Ned said.

“Benjen… I see you made it here. Sorry for taking you away from you wife. How it’s Alysane?” Ned asked.

“She healthy and grumpy. She wanted to apologize for not being able to come,” Benjen said while holding a smile of his own.

“She has nothing to apologize for. She is going to deliver you second born soon, traveling is dangerous for her,” Ned said.

“She is Mormont. She wanted to come here. You know how Northener women are. Besides, staying away from her is the best. Last time she almost killed me because I couldn’t give her a roasted chicken. I am telling you Ned I’m lucky to be alive,” Benjen said, laughing.

“I know, Benjen. I have two wives, it’s not funny. Ashara once kicked me out of my own room because, _I was too cold_ , and she wanted to eat and cry alone,” Ned said, smiling at the fond memories.

“Those are our wives,” Benjen replied.

Ned saw his wives at the table. Such grace and beauty. He was a lucky man, without a doubt. But then he thought about something else. The worries he has been pushing aside for a long time.

“The boy I beheaded. It was a deserter from the Night Watch, he was talking… About White Walkers and more,” Ned said, changing the tone of the conversation.

“Aye, I send the letter to Jeor Mormont. It wrote back not to long ago. He knew him, a true ranger. The other two are still missing,” Benjen said.

“He also said that the Wildings are moving south, more and more of them are gathering not to far away from the wall. Perhaps they were unlucky,” Benjen said.

“Wilding ambush?” Asked Ned.

“Doubt it. Perhaps if things were different. But now, the North is strong Ned. The Night Watch is not what it was before… Our… _Alliance_ with the empire has brought riches to our land. The Watch has benefited from greatly, you know this,” Benjen whispered.

“I know,” Ned replied while looking at the guest. Ned wondered why they thought of the North now. After all, it has evolved abruptly. And for the better.

The North as a whole has changed from what it used to be. Ever since Dorne cut itself from the Iron Throne. The Six Kingdoms changed drastically. The balance of power and the authority of the crown has weakened in some parts. Especially the North. The rest of Westeros care little for what was happening in the North. Everyone ignored the land of the Wolf.

The Reach was playing the same game as always. Watch and wait. On the Stormlands, the king’s younger brother. Renly Baratheon was waiting for his chance to strike. While the older brother, Stannis, hid on Dragon Stone away from everyone. Plotting and waiting patiently.

On the Vale, Lyza Arryn deluded herself into thinking everything was going according to plans. That she would finally get what she thought deserved. Following the steps of her lover. A mockingbird.

The Westerlands were, as always, obedient to the old lion. And in the Crownlands and Riverlands, a new faith has emerged. Slowly vanishing, The Faith of the Seven. And because of all that, the North could slowly grow.

After learning the truth and experiencing true divinity, Benjen instead of taking the black. Took the Moat Callin as his home. And with the help of _the empire_. The ancient stronghold became once more. The keeper of the Neck. A huge castle with over twenty-five towers. Huge metal gates and walls of dark stone. An intimidating sight for everyone to see. When king Roberth saw it for the first time. While traveling to the North, he called _the Harrenhal of the North_.

They also discovered roads made of white rock. Tiny villages flourish with farms and life. It was at that moment; they realize that the North was no longer the lifeless desolation they thought it was. There was a lot more for them to discover. But for the Lord of Winterfell, he felt at peace knowing they will never have the chance.

“Benjen, recently I have been having dreams lately. Nightmares and more… I don’t know why, but I can’t shake this feeling from me. Like there is something calling for me,” Ned said, and Benjen immediately went stiff.

“So, I was not the only one,” Benjen muttered.

“What do you mean? Are you having the same dreams?” Ned asked, intrigued, and worried.

“Yes, it started a few years back. I said nothing because… Well, never had the chance. But I know something is off, I can feel it in my veins. Winter is coming, Ned, and we need to be ready,” Benjen declared.

“Winter is coming,” Ned replied softly.

“Do you think… _She_ is having the same dreams?” Benjen asked in a low tone.

“Perhaps… I think we should ask her soon enough,” Ned said.

“Uncle Benjen!” The voice of Robb and Arthur broke the silence. Benjen smiled at his nephews and with a hug he greeted them.

On the other side of the hall, at the table where the Queen of Westeros was sitting. The lioness of Casterly Rock had a furious looked on her face. Not only because her _beloved_ husband was publicly shaming her with a common whore. But he was doing it in front of two _ladies_ Cercei hated. The Queen could see the smirk on Ashara’s face, and she wanted to do nothing more than to smash the head of the _Dornish whore_ on the table.

Catelyn was in the middle of it all and feeling the need to stop the intense and heavy tension. She made a small chat with the Queen.

“Is this your first time in the North, your grace?” Catelyn asked gently.

“Yes, _lovely_ country,” Cersei said dismissively.

“So different from what I heard before… It almost look _civilize_ ,” Cercei replied with a snarky tone.

The response made Ashara snort while drinking her wine. Cersei ignored her and looked around her. The Queen saw the two Stark girls talking to each other. She sneered at them. They have always called Cersei the most beautiful woman in the _Six Kingdoms_. Cersei knew that better than anyone. It was something that made her proud. An achievement of sorts to her. But now, looking at those two girls. She could feel anger boiling up.

They were young and gorgeous. She could accept that as much as Cercei hated to admit it. She scoffed at the idea of one of them becoming a queen in the future. Cersei would never allow something like that to happen. Never. So, Cercei played the old game of Roses.

Cercei would manipulate one of them. It would be easy, nothing would stop her. And when she does, Cersei would destroy them.

At the table, Sansa was feeling tired and anxious. The eyes of the Queen on her were putting her on edge. If it wasn’t for her older sister, Allyria. She would have crumbled under the pressure.

“Sansa, are you alright?” Allyria asked.

“I don’t want to be here… I want to go to my room,” Sansa said with a sobbing voice.

Allyria took Sansa’s hand and squeeze gently. She could still feel the eyes of the prince on both of them. How much Allyria hated those green eyes. But she would not allow herself to look weak, especially next to Sansa.

“I know, but you need to be strong. You are a Stark remember. Don’t let them see you down,” Allyria whispered.

“Remember what mother told us. They will try to rip our family apart, we need to be strong and show them. Our pack will always be together,” Sansa nodded at the words of her sister.

Allyria knew that her sister Sansa was more passive than the rest. She was smart, no doubt. Sansa liked books more than anything. And was quick with the numbers. But Allyria knew that if they pushed Sansa beyond her comfort zone, she would crumble.

Allyria sends some gestures to her brother Robb, who was talking with Theon and Arthur. And using a few words, she practically told them she was going to take Sansa back to her room after displaying themselves to the Queen.

The oldest Stark daughter could feel the eyes of the prince on her and Sansa. They were the same as the Queen, filled with malice and cruelty. Allyria would never allow them to hurt her family. Never. So deciding to take her sister out of that place, she took Sansa’s hand and guide her before the Queen. The faster they present themselves, the faster Sansa could go back to the safety of her room.

“Let’s go Sansa, just present yourself. Bow, and all. Like mother told us, then we can leave,” Allyria said.

“Finally, wait what about Arya?” Sansa whispered.

“Arya is too small, and she is having playing with Brandon and our nephew, Ben,” Allyria said.

As they reached the top table. Allyria and Sansa bowed deeply to the Queen.

“Your grace,” both said.

“Aren’t both of you, cuties. Two doves of the North, how old are you both?” Cercei asked.

“I’m Sixteen your grace, my sister, Sansa is thirteen,” Allyria replied.

“And those gowns, aren’t they beautiful? Did you make them?” Cercei asked again with that hidden sneer.

“I did them… I made them myself... your grace,” Sansa replied nervously.

“You must make one for me too then,” both Allyria and Sansa nodded _respectfully_.

“We will, your grace,” they both answered.

“I see, have both of you bleed yet?” Cercei asked with malicious intent. Sansa was uncomfortable by the question, while Allyria was unfazed by it.

“I have, _your_ grace. My sister has not,” Allyria answered with a serious tone.

“I see… Good to know. You are now a lady,” Cercei replied with a sneer.

Ashara and Catelyn gave those looks to the girls to leave. And they did, and happily so. It pleased Ashara to know her daughter could play the game. Sansa, however, was different. If they take her to King’s Landing, they would eat her alive. And Catelyn knows that as well.

Still, the Queen’s attitude infuriated the Tully wife. Catelyn would not fall into the lioness games. But deep inside the lady of Winterfell, she was praying for a bolt of lightning to strike the Queen. Multiple times, if it could.

“I hear we may actually share a grandchild someday,” Cercei said, and both mothers of the North said nothing for a few seconds. Ashara was gripping a knife with all her strength.

“I heard the same,” Catelyn replied, trying to calm down Ashara.

“Don’t worry, both of your daughters would do well in the capital. Such beauties should not stay here hidden forever,” Cercei said with an arrogant tone. The lioness was already scheming what to do with both girls. A nasty grin appeared on her face. Cercei would enjoy her retribution.

But for the Queen of Westeros, such an opportunity would never arrive.

While the feast kept going, outside of the warm halls of Winterfell. High in one tower of the ancient Stark fortress where the snow hit first. The wolf maid, Lupusregina, was counting the stars. Her boredom and the slow pace of the party were driving her nuts. Such a beautiful moment to create chaos. But the only thing she could do now was only to watch and wait.

“Ah, I am bored!~” Lupusregina exclaimed.

There was not much for her to do here. Lupusregina wanted to go back home, to her lady. She wanted to see her daughter too. And spend some time with her. Especially after hearing how close Nasha and princess Daenerys have grown. There were so many possibilities there.

Thankfully, she was going to go home soon enough.

“I wonder, what are the rest doing. Mm,” Lupusregina whispered, thinking of her sisters. Then, something brought the attention of the maid.

A small person strolling while drinking wine. A dwarf with golden hair and a short nose. Lupusregina wanted to remember who that person was. She pulled out a small notebook, and with only a few seconds of reading her notes. She found who the small person was.

“Tyrion… Lannister, eh? The Lannister dwarf. Well, well, things are going to move faster now! Let’s sneak out and see what else can I find,” Lupusregina exclaimed.

And with that, the Pleiade maid jumped down. To search for her fun.

* * *

On the other side of the World. The empress of the Nazarick empire sat in her normal place in her office. Galadriel looked interested in what she was reading and hearing from Demiurge and Albedo.

“So, they could learn more of Tier magic… Interesting, very interesting,” Galadriel said.

“It is my lady. For what I could experiment, although must humans could never achieve more than just a small fire in their hands if lucky. But there are those who can achieve Tier II magic. I theorize that, those who can it’s because they posses magic in their blood,” Demiurge said.

“It’s seem that the descendents of Old Valyria can wake up their linage,” Albedo said.

“I see… The records said that, The Valryians could do more than just fire tricks. It how they bond with those _dragons_. Blood magic. Our intervention brought some old magic back to this world. The Targaryen could become more useful for us too, and from what Lupusregina has sent us, the Starks are the same,” Galadriel said.

Galadriel could now see the potential of those two families. Perhaps keeping them on her side was one of the best ideas she ever had. Now, she could see firsthand how the magic evolves here. And experiment with it as she pleases. Now was the time to investigate more.

“Demiurge, I want you to research more about the Starks and Targaryen magic. Perhaps there is something we are missing. And I want Mare to supervise the magic users from Mantarys. To keep me updated,” Galadriel ordered.

“As you wish, my lady,” Demiurge replied with a bow.

“Good, if they can learn Tier magic, I want to know the limits in their abilities,” Galadriel said.

“My lady, could the humans become stronger because of this?” Albedo asked.

“Mm, perhaps with time. From what we know, the humans of the past are different from the ones in the present. The magic seemed to play a bigger role than we thought. We need to find out, for now let’s focus on this,” Galadriel said.

The idea of Tier magic being used in the world intrigue Galadriel. _Could it be possible for her to create something new? A new type of magic?_ Galadriel needed to know.

“Good, now what about Shalltear and Bathory? Did the find the rest of the Dothraki?” Galadriel asked.

“Yes, they find them. I most admit my surprise, my lady. For a pack of riding worms, they move fast. They are near Vaes Diaf. Those insects were trying to _surprise_ us by attacking Meeren, and the Khyzai pass. Then going trough Bhorash and then, trying to get to the peninsula. _Those worms_ ,” Albedo sneered.

“It’s seemed they wanted a fast attack. A bold and stupid strategy. Now they are in our grasp. We could exterminate those pests. Should I send some aid, to Shalltear and princess Bathory? To make sure we eradicate them?” Demiurge asked, but Galadriel dismissed him with a small smile.

“No need for that. We have surveillance for any surprise. Besides, this is a wonderful opportunity for Bathory. A pleasant experience for her in how to use her abilities. Besides, how many are there?” Galadriel said with a beam.

“Mm, it seems they have increased in numbers from before. This _Khal Drogo_ brought the entire horde with him. Of what we left of the Dothraki. Around two hundred thousand,” Albedo said with an unusually impressive tone.

“Those are big numbers… Mm, Demiurge,I don’t want to waste resources. Tell Shalltear and Bathory to not kill every single one. I believe that Aura said something about, _dragons_ liking meat,” Galadriel said.

“Oh, I remember Aura telling me the same. She wanted more meat for her pets,” Demiurge replied with a big smile.

“Perfect, Aura will be please to know we have more meat for her. There is also the whole business with Arwen and her _tour_ on Westeros. Albedo told me that soon enough the next stage will begin, and with that, the Targaryen will lunch themselves to war,” Galadriel said.

“Yes, my lady. I predict that as soon as Eddard Stark arrives at the capital. They will try to use him one way or another to create chaos in the continent,” Demiurge said.

“Humans, never learn, do they?” Albedo replied with a nasty tone.

“My lady, there is something I want to recommend,” Galadriel raise an eyebrow at that, she wondered what could he want.

“Oh, what could it be?” Demiurge smiled.

“There are two individuals who I believe could prove themselves useful to us. And would make things easier for princess Arwen. It would surely be on our best interest to _sway_ them to our side,” Demiurge said as his diamond eyes shine with the light of mischief and cruelty.

The garden rose would surely be surprised by the sudden visit of a demon.


	26. No Horses and A Crazy Princess

**Hello, I hope you guys like it! The next update is going to be the Wizarding World Overlord!**

**Then, I will update K/DA : The Manager for people of culture!**

**Once it done, Overlod : The Demon Empress!**

**See you guys later!**

* * *

Chapter 26

The sound of thousands upon thousands of Dothraki screamers riding near The Painted Mountains was a sight of fear for anyone who could witness the size of such a horde. The riders were renowned for their _ability_ to create chaos on the battlefield. None could say that such reputation was unfounded. After all, the Dothraki were the best riders in the world; they _were,_ but not anymore.

Not too long ago, every single Free City feared the horse master of Essos. _Who wouldn't?_ The Dothraki were fearsome warriors, responsible for destroying many cities and kingdoms. Few dare to go against them, and those who did are no longer alive, for only a fool would face the Dothraki in the open field.

But that was _a long time ago_ , or so many would believe. Since it was truly only two decades ago when the horse master met their demise against the might of the Empire of Nazarick. The new overlords of Essos.

Like many others, the horse master believed that the so-called Empire of Nazarick was nothing but another failure enterprise by a power-hungry lord of some forsaken family. That the whispers of the rebirth of Old Valryia were an exaggerated lie told by drunkards and whores. The Khals of that time cared too little for those _rumors_ , and when their way to do what they do best. Pilling those who couldn't defend themselves and fighting those who could. The few who dared.

Then, Volantis fell, followed by Myr, Lys, The Stepstones, and it was then when the Dothraki finally paid attention to what was taking place in Essos.

Whispers of flying maidens in winged horses. Raining lightning and fire from their magic swords. Warriors with diamond armors and golden swords. Those rumors were attractive to the Dothraki, and like their ancestors before them, they went to war against the unknown visitor.

The greatest Khalasar of the time rode to meet the enemy at Volantis. But before they arrived at Selhorys, a giant monster with four arms and blue-scale skin appeared before them, commanding a force of only three hundred soldiers. The horde, although disturbed by the strange monster, continued the charge without thinking twice. The Dothraki riders would not run from a fight, they would never do something as cowardly as that. Their horse would step over any foe they face, that was their belief.

And believing their sheer numbers would easily kill whatever that thing was. The Dothraki attacked. They were clueless that said _monster_ was in fact a Floor Guardian of The Great Tomb of Nazarick. The guardian Cocytus, after his _glorious_ victory at Myr, he took the Asgardian forces to meet the horse master there.

 _The Dothraki rape, pillage and destroy. I won't have them in my empire, never. Destroy them, Cocytus. Leave no one alive._ Cocytus lady ordered him.

And he did just that because thirty thousand Dothraki screamers charged at him, once and only once.

What followed was a systematic annihilation of the horse master throughout Essos, by the forces of Nazarick. They destroyed every single Khalasar, one by one. It didn't take long before the Dothraki were on the run. Riding away from the grips of death.

The Empire of Nazarick used many of their forces, not only Cocytus commanding his Asgardian forces. But the Valkyries as well, and many more. To test their coordination and capabilities of leadership. The Dothraki became a wonderful exercise for the Supreme Being forces, and for her as well. Galadriel Melkor took her time to test her power on them. To see how powerful and how much her skills had changed here.

At Vaes Dothrak, the last Khal of that time gathered his strength and his people. Not knowing the fate that awaited them, he believed they could turn things around. They didn't.

Fire rained from above, and death spread among the horse master as demons dragged them away to the deepest halls of Nazarick, where they would be useful for many things. Vaes Dothrak became hell on earth. A perfect way to destroy an entire culture of raiders. Demiurge saw to that.

Still, some Dothraki survived like cockroaches. They hide away from the public eye. A simple thing to do, since their number decreased dramatically. They went north, to the desolated part of Vaes Leisi, near the Bay of Tusks. There, the remnants of the Dothraki made their home.

They would have disappeared into obscurity if it wasn't for a _prophecy_ declaring that they would once return to the grass-field, thanks to the Khal of Khals. The Stallion who will mount the World. The horse lord who would bring the empire to its knees and break their gods. And much more, all nonsense of course. However, for the horse master that was a promise, something to live for.

A young horse rider, son of Khal, wanted to make that prophecy real. To bring the last Khalasar to the heart of the empire and destroy everything in his path. He was Drogo, the last Khal of the Dothraki.

Drogo united the Dothraki, the last of them, and declaring under the stars to burn the empire to ashes. He took the Khalasar to the borders of the new form Nazarick Empire. To infiltrate and wreak havoc.

Whatever the last horse lord thought it would happen. It won't. The only thing he would bring was the complete eradication of the Dothraki. They would only remember the Dothraki in the history books if the supreme one was kind enough.

Khal Drogo was at the head of his Khalasar. So far everything has gone smoothly. The last great horde of horse masters slipped through the Fallen Kingdom of Sarnor ruins. They used the rivers and night to move, even though it was against their belief to fight under the night. But Drogo wanted something bigger than himself. He could still remember that day when his father perished on the battlefield. Anger built inside him, more than anything. Drogo would kill them, he would rape their women, and proclaim the ruins of the empire as the new Vaes Dothrak.

The Khal was unaware of who was looking down on him at that precise moment. High in the sky, surrounded by the strongest Valkyries. Shalltear Blood fallen was happily chatting with her daughter.

"So, that's what took place," Shalltear said.

"Oh, I didn't know that, so uncle Mare and aunt Aura are your siblings?" Bathory said while looking at her _birth mother_ with joy and loved.

"Yes, my creator, lord Peroroncino, your… Ah, grandfather? Was the brother of lady Bukubukuchagama, so yeah, we are siblings to an extent. Besides, if I am correct, perhaps, soon you will have more siblings. Maybe in a decade, that shorty is growing up faster every year," Shalltear said with a grin on her face.

"Oh, I would love to have another sibling. Eowyn was so pretty when she was a baby, now she is a demon," Bathory said nervously.

"She is quite dangerous with her pranks, isn't she?" Shalltear said smiling, it was not an evil smile but a soft one. Even though it was Albedo's daughter, Eowyn was still her lady blood, and she loved her equally.

"She put spiders' egg in my bed!" Bathory moaned.

"Yeah, little Eowyn is a master schemer. She even tricked Demiurge into giving her a world item to build her own island with volcanos and all. She disappeared for days, until they found the island near, The Manticore Isles. It's perhaps one of the few times, I have seen my beloved so furious," Shalltear said, smiling. Eowyn was definitively one to be careful. The only person Eowyn could not prank successfully was her mother, and sometimes Arwen, her older sister.

"My princess, lady Shalltear, the Dothraki are approaching the trap," one of the Valkyries said.

"Ah, they are here… Mm, they are a lot of them," Bathory said.

"They even smell bad from here," the princess said with a frown on her beautiful face.

"Well, they are low-life form. Now, what do you plan on doing, dear?" Shalltear asked at her daughter.

"Mm, well, I could use [Mass Starvation] or [Implosion] but that would take time," Bathory muttered.

"We have little AOE damage," Shalltear said.

"That's true," Bathory replied.

"What about using, [Mist Form] then [Animate Dead] to bring chaos to their lines? It would be fun to kill them all like that, to take our time enjoying killing them. _Mom_ said I need to learn how to fight by using my core abilities," Bathory said.

"Mm, you, is [Gladiator Dome] ready?" Bathory asked one of the Valkyries behind her.

"Yes, my princess, the Dothraki won't be able to run away once we trap them inside our spell," the Valkyrie replied obediently.

"Good, mother I would like to use my Javelin and my other's skills. _Mom_ gave me this opportunity, I don't want to throw it away," Bathory said.

"Then, let's go, my dear daughter. Let's have some fun with this low-life form," Shalltear said as her eyes turned red.

On the fields of the Painted Mountains, the last of the Dothraki, the horse masters of Essos would find the end of their road. Just another page in the history books.

* * *

On the other side of the world, in the capital of Dorne, Sunspear. The oldest daughter of the empress of the empire, Arwen Nazarick had a forced smile on her face. As she was dealing with the overbearing princess of Dorne and her attempts to _seducing_ her.

The Martells prepared a feast in her name, after all, she was the daughter of a _living god_ in their eyes. As well, the savior of the princess of Dorne and younger sister of Doran Martell.

Arwen was the talk of everyone, of every single lord and peasant. Not only because of her extraordinary beauty, that brings everyone to their knees. But because of the _whispers_ of a union between princess Arianne and Arwen. _How would it work_? Many males and females wondered. _Magic?_ The people didn't know, and they ignored it. It was easier to live without knowing the details.

They rejoiced to hear it, regardless. Even if they were just rumors, that's how people in Dorne were.

Arwen danced with many lords, old and young. She knew how to act before lords and nobles. Arwen would not bring shame to her mother. It was easy for her to smile gently at the obvious flirt of many males _and females_. But none were as _annoying_ as the princess of Dorne, Arianne was all over her.

Arianne was very attractive herself, even Arwen could see it. For a human, that was.

"My dear princess, are you enjoying the feast?" Arianne asked with a husky voice. She was hugging Arwen's arm, refusing to let her go. Not only because Arianne was enjoying the soft skin of the exposed skin of the gorgeous woman's arm. But mostly to keep _lords_ away from her.

Arwen was too beautiful, and the gown she was using only increased her beauty more, if that was even possible. It was an elegant blue dress, with a low cut, exposing the chest of the imperial princess just enough to make people turn their heads around. Her dress exposed her shoulders and back, just adding more sexiness and elegance to Arwen. But even though Arwen's body was criminally lustful.

The face of gentleness, the soft lips, golden-eyes she inherited from her mother, and the long white hair reflecting the moon. Everything was something that brought Arianne's heart to stop. _A goddess, she is my goddes_ s. Arianne thought.

"It's beautiful, I must thank princes Doran for this evening," Arwen replied gently.

"How do you find, Sunspear? I know it doesn't compare to New Valyria, but I want your honest opinion of my home," Arwen thought carefully. She wanted to avoid insulting the princess, but with all honesty. Arwen couldn't think of something bad of Dorne. It was part of the empire, so she thought that her opinion was irrelevant. Truthfully, Arwen was indifferent in Dorne.

Just like a mountain, or a river. For Arwen, Dorne was just _there_. But she couldn't say that she had an image to hold.

"The deserts, and mountain make a beautiful scene. It different from Essos, more… Warm, and friendly," Arwen said.

"Gladd to hear it," Arianne said happily.

"I know you will like it even more soon," Arianne whispered.

"How so?" Arwen asked.

"Well, there is a lot to _enjoy_ ," Arianne replied while licking her lips slowly.

"But for that, I would like for you to meet my siblings," Arianne said enthusiastically, as she dragged Arwen along. The white-haired girl rolled her eyes and groaned silently.

On the other side of the hall, Obara, Nymeria, and Tyene were standing still with distinct faces. Some bored, others looking for entertainment, and one wanted to get out of the place.

"This is boring," Obara said, with her arm crossed. They forced her to dress up like a _proper_ lady. And by _them_ , Obara means, Arianne.

The oldest of the Sand Snakes was a warrior at heart. She hated dresses or gowns. She was comfortable with a spear and a shield. Obara was not unattractive. Granted, she was not at the level of her siblings, like Nymeria or Arianne, who were built for sex. But still, Obara has a body she was proud of.

Muscles, and enormous arms with strong long legs. A gorgeous, strong female warrior, like her father, would say to her.

"Why? It's because the males aren't paying attention to you?" Nymeria teased, to which Obara sneered at her.

"Slut, I bet you already have someone to sleep with, aren't you?" Obara said.

Nymeria smiled at one lord on the other side of the hall. She made a hand gesture to tell that man what she wanted to do with him. The lady who Nymeria assumed was the lord's wife saw the exchange and quickly slapped him. Nymeria laughed loudly.

Nymeria's dress was anything but modest. She was exposing all her curves and legs. She was sure to make men turn around, to see what they couldn't have.

"Just have fun, you big brute of a lady," Nymeria said with a grin on her face.

"Don't call me that, or I bash your face in the table!" Obara hissed.

Nymeria smirked only grew as she pointed at their younger sibling.

"Tyene looks beautiful. If she wanted, she could take any men here! Especially with that cute little butt of her," Nymeria said.

Tyene was only wearing a long red dress, she was forced to wear it by the princess of Dorne. To show up, her best asset. Just like Nymeria said, her legs and ass. Tyene would get her revenge on Arianne. One day.

"Look at Tyene… Well, what are you doing, Tyene?" The youngest of the trio was reading reading a book, sitting on a chair. Completely ignoring the feast.

"What are you doing? You supposed to be having fun!" Nymeria groaned.

"I find myself more entertained reading this, than having _fun_ with a pathetic lord, like you," Tyene said.

"You two are really boring. We supposed to look sexy, and attractive! Look our father, he is already having fun with the wife and daughter of a lord!" Nymeria pointed at Oberyn and her paramour Ellaria having _fun_ with those two ladies, knowing full well how it would end. Perhaps they would have more siblings by the end of the feast.

"Mm, sure," Tyene only said without paying attention.

"I am hungry," Obara groaned.

"You two…" Nymeria sighed until she saw her cousin Arianne next to princess Arwen.

"She is really beautiful," Nymeria muttered.

"My beloved siblings!" Arianne said, then both Obara and Tyene saw the _one_ they were supposed to seduce. That was the idea of Arianne. Something really hard to think of, since both Obara and Tyene felt intimidated by such beauty. Nymeria after seeing such delicacy was all down for it.

Obara was not someone overly sexual. She enjoyed the one-night stands once in a while, but the idea to try to seduce the imperial princess was strange. Tyene was of the same idea, but she could admit that. The allure of princess Arwen was hard to resist. Arianne smiled at them, almost pleading with her to do something regarding her beloved princess.

Arianne could feel she was not having any effect on Arwen, and she tried everything. But she won't quit, she would not rest until princess Arwen takes her.

The princess of Dorne was unaware that, although Arwen was beautiful, and soft in nature, at least for her family. She was the daughter of a powerful demon and succubus. Arwen could _smell_ how much Arianne wanted her. It was not something hard for Arwen to resist the temptations of just taking Arianne as the princess of Dorne wanted.

But mostly, that Arwen wanted to _enjoy_ her meal. Just like her _mom_ told her. Albedo educated her oldest daughter in the ways of pleasure. Since as a half-succubus, she was going to _see_ things differently. Besides, Arwen knew that her dear _Mother_ wanted to be happy. To find someone with whom Arwen could be happy. So, the princess following the desires of her _Mother_ the Empress watched the princess Arianne closely. To see if she was worth something.

"Princess Arwen, please allow me to introduce you, my family. They are my uncle's daughters. The big one, with muscular arms and legs and _sexy_ abs, is Obara. She has a lot of stamina, believe me! The sexy snake there, is Nymeria. She knows the ways of sex better than anyone! She will satisfy _you!_ I mean… She will satisfy any lover… Yeah. And the small petite girl is Tyene, don't let her looks fool you. She has an amazing ass!" Arianne said excitedly, while the rest stared at her with bewildered faces.

Even Arwen was starting at Arianne like she was crazy.

 _Uwah, if she presenting them as if they were… Toys for me? I must be crazy, that can't be it,_ Arwen thought nervously.

"Well, princess Arwen, what do you think of them? Do you like them? You can have them all, of course! They are my gift for you!" Arianne said, stammering.

 _Is she fucking crazy?!_ Obara, Nymeria, Tyene, and Arwen thought at the same time.

"A pleasure to meet all of you?" Arwen said, trying to regain some composure, sadly for the princess of the Empire. Her strange experiences in Dorne were just starting. Perhaps things would be more interesting for her soon. Especially with someone as crazy as Arianne by her side.

"Please, princess Arwen, you could take them! And me as well, don't worry! I enjoy sharing!" Arianne said, hugging Arwen tightly.

 _Mother, I have a crazy woman in love with me! What do I do?!_ Arwen thought dramatically.

Far away, the empress Galadriel Melkor felt shivers running through her body. She felt as something bad happened to her oldest daughter. Not something serious, but something that even the supreme one couldn't control. A crazy lover.


	27. Dragons?

**Sorry for taking such a long time to update, but I'm still not truly satisfied with this fanfic. Among all of my works, this is the one I dislike the most. Maybe I will just finish it and made a new one. I have many interesting versions of this one crossover.**   
**Better ones, but let's see what happens. (Leave some suggestions, perhaps I could get inspire in something)**

**Still, I will see what you guys think of my new Fanfic! It's a Harry Potter x Overlord but with a twist, you guys are going to love it!**

**See you guys later!**

* * *

Chapter 27

The soft and faint lights of the room where Ned Stark and his wives were resting, didn’t hide the anger in one of them. Perhaps in all of them. As Ashara brushed her hair with the anger of ten men. The second wife of the Lord of Winterfell could not believe that the so-called _Queen of The Six Kingdom_ would have the gall to ask those questions to her children. _How dare she?! Who does she think she is?!_ _I would have stabbed her with the fork and ruin that grin on her face!_ Ashara thought with a dark grin on her face.

Ned Stark was a smart man, he knew that right now. Ashara was dangerous, but he could say the same for Catelyn. As the gorgeous red-haired woman was looking at the window muttering words of anger directed to the Queen too. _She would not take my child away. That… Bitch!_ Ned hides her amused face at the sight of Catelyn cursing. Knowing it would not end well for him.

“You will not take the king’s proposal, aren’t you, Ned?” Ashara asked stiffly, and Ned cringes at the voice of the Dornish woman.

“He better not! Or he may not sleep or touch us ever again!” Catelyn hissed.

“The king takes what he wants. He may never leave Winterfell if I refused,” Ned said patiently.

“I won’t allow him! I’ll say, _you’re not taking him anymore, you fat man!_ He is my husband!” Catelyn replied with half humor, half seriousness. Catelyn tired of the evening approached him, cuddling next to him with a sigh of relief on her face. Ned brought her next to her, putting an arm around him.

“You don’t have to go south,” Catelyn whispered, with a pleading voice.

“I’m a Northman. I belong here with the both of you, not in the south in that rat’s nest they call capital,” Ned said.

“Then don’t go,” Ashara whispered.

“There is not nothing I can do about it,” Ned replied softly.

“There is always a way,” said Ashara, following Catelyn’s lead, making herself comfortable next to Ned. As the lord of Winterfell had each of his arms around his wives, in the big comfortable bed. A sight any man would envy.

“Perhaps we could just push him down a staircase. Many kings have died in more _unusual ways_ ,” said Ashara while placing her hand on Ned’s chest. The Quiet Wolf only laughed at the idea of Robert falling from the stairs.

“I don’t know Ash, he is too fat. Many of the amount of fat would save him from the fall,” Catelyn said, to which Ashara groaned.

“Maybe,” Ashara said.

“How did he get so fat?” Ned wondered how Robert got that fat, since the last time he saw him. During Greyjoy’s rebellion, he was still looking like his young self. Perhaps bigger in the _stomach_ than before, but the muscles, the powerful arms that brought him the nickname of the _Demon of The Trident_ were all there. Now, he looked like a pregnant cow.

“He only stops eating when it’s time for a drink,” Catelyn replied with a mock voice.

“And he drinks a lot,” Ashara added.

Ned only nodded, enjoying the warmth of his wives. He could rest tonight, or so he thought until someone knocks on the door. The Warden of The North sighed. _Who could it be now?_

“It’s maester Luwin, my lord,” the guard said, as the three who were laying on the bed sighed.

“Let him in,” Ned called, as the old but respectable maester bowed slightly.

“My lord, my ladies. I rider in the night, from your sister, lady Stark,” Luwin said, as Catelyn confused by the sudden letter stood up from the bed.

Catelyn felt the cold of the night as she saw the letter. It’s been years since Lysa and she had a _normal_ conversation. Catelyn knew Lysa never approved of Ashara, calling her a _Dornish whore_ multiple times. After that, their relationship wavered into the mud. As both went their way, a bittersweet memory for Catelyn. But she hoped that one day both of them could meet as sisters again. But now, while holding the letter, Catelyn could only feel shivers. Like something bad was going to happen.

“The Eyrie? What is she doing there?” Catelyn whispered, seeing the seal with a sky-blue falcon.

“What does it say?” Ned said, standing up with Ashara beside him.

Catelyn only read the letter silently. She stared at everyone with a panicked look and with saying nothing. Catelyn burned the letter down.

“What is it, Cat?” Ned asked in a worried tone.

“She fled the capital. She says The Lannisters murdered Jon Arryn, she says the king is in danger,” Ned went still, pale even. The thought of something like that happening was incredibly worrisome. He didn’t trust the Lannister, not one bit, but to think they would openly act. Ned didn’t know what to do.

“Are you sure about this, Cat? She is fresh widowed, she doesn’t know what she is saying,” Ned said, trying to think in something logical.

“Lysa’s head would be on a spike if the wrong people got the letter,” Catelyn said.

“This is something strange,” Ashara said. “Why would the Lannisters do something like that?” Catelyn and Ned looked at her.

“Tywin Lannister would slit anyone’s throat to gain more power,” Catelyn pointed out.

“Yes, he would, _but why now?_ This suspicious, it’s hard for me to see any logic. Besides, why would the Lannister gain from killing Jon Arryn? Give the role of Hand of the King to Ned? They knew Robert would never allow Tywin Lannister to become Hand of the King,” Ashara said.

“And why my sister would send me a letter now…” Catelyn whispered, thinking hard about the implications of all. So far, everything was under a mist. Hard to see, and to understand.

“My lord, perhaps it would be wise to ask for advice? I admit, that all of this seems to perfect, perhaps going to the South wouldn’t be such a bad idea,” Maester Luwin said.

“What?! Someone kill the last hand! Now you want to him to take the role?” Catelyn hissed.

“The king rode a month for you. Ned is Robert’s only friend, the only one who he trust,” Luwin slowly said.

“You swore a king an oath, my lord.”

Ned only glared at the fire, deep in thought, he wondered how many times would he have to travel south, to that horrible place that has taken too many Stark lives, but there was something maester Luwin said he was right about. Ned needed to ask for advice.

“Let’s ask for the supreme one for help.”

* * *

Lyanna Stark woke from the sudden nightmare she was in. Just like the last few weeks. The same dream invaded her mind. The snow falling from the dark sky, a bitter cold that she could feel ripping through her bones. Blue demonic eyes staring at her with nothing but hate. Lyanna didn’t know what it was, or why she was having those horrible dreams, but for the last few days. She became used to them. _What are they?_ Lyanna thought.

Lyanna could recognize some scenes of the dreams, even the place some of those _visions_ took place. But there was still the question of _why_ she was having them. She didn’t like it one bit. It made her feel shivers.

“Lyanna?” The voice of Elia made Lyanna stop her thinking, as she could see the beautiful Dornish woman next to her, naked just like her.

“Did I woke you up?” Lyanna asked softly.

“You always wake up to early for my taste. Do all Northmen do the same?” Elia asked.

“Some of us do,” Lyanna replied, taking her time kissing the soft lips of Elia.

“Mm, of course you do,” Elia replied.

The relationship between both of them was a strange one. Lyanna and Elia didn’t know if they were lovers or more. It all started when both got drunk and sleep together. Then for Elia, it developed into an act of small revenge on her deceased husband, an excellent payback. By taking the girl he left her with, as her own mistress. But as time pass by, Elia realized she wasn’t that type of person. The revenge type of person.

So, Elia tried to stop sleeping with Lyanna. But as time went by, both girls developed feelings for each other. Perhaps because of how lonely both were. Or maybe because of something else. They didn’t know, but now, they couldn’t deny what they felt for each other. But of course, none of them would say it out loud.

Elia was beautiful, slender with deep black eyes and long hair. And although she was flat-chested, none could deny the curves on her body. As motherhood left her with wide hips, and two long legs that combine with the typical Martell skin, made her look even more gorgeous.

Lyanna loved to trace her fingers on Elia’s skin. And the Dornish princess could say the same to her.

Lyanna was beautiful too, but it was a _wild beauty_. Long lavish dark brown hair. With two big grey eyes, she was smaller than most women. But everything else was in perfect proportion. And after motherhood, Lyanna’s body matured even more. As she carries two fairly big breasts and a very define hour-glass figure. Elia understood why Rhaegar and Robert wanted her so badly. But now, Lyanna belongs to her.

 _I don’t know where are we going. But I won’t deny how excited I am._ Elia thought as both of them took the rest of the morning to enjoy each other company once again.

After a _long_ bath, Lyanna and Elia approached the meeting room where Aegon and the Kingsguard were preparing for the future. Soon, they would invade Westeros, among the mist of a rebellion that soon would take place. Aegon would take what belongs to him by right. However, he won’t allow mistakes to happen again. His father, Prince Rhaegar, almost brought the destruction of the Targaryen dynasty. Well, king Aerys was the catalyst of everything. But it was clear how much they needed to change.

“Aegon?” His mother’s voice brought him back to reality.

“Mother, sorry I didn’t see you arrive,” he said.

“Lady Stark,” Aegon said as he watched Lyanna followed his mother. Their relationship was cordial. He did not blame her for what took place almost two decades ago. There was no need for it. Besides, she was the mother of his half-sibling, Jon. So there was no reason for him to despise her or have a problem with her. Also, he knew about the relationship between both his mother and her.

Whatever made his mother happy, he would allow. Not that Elia needed his permission, yet Aegon worried for his mother.

“Your grace,” Lyanna replied with a small bow. She smiled at her son Jon, who returned the affection.

“What has your mind occupy?” Elia asked.

“What is to come… There is no way for us to take the Iron Throne peacefully. Not with the Lannisters holding on to it.”

“Tywin Lannister will do whatever it’s necessary to secure the throne, that’s the type of person he is.”

Aegon took notice of Ser Gerold Hightower’s words. He like the rest of the Kingsguard would follow him anywhere. They weren’t the only ones. His aunt and uncle both were going to support him no matter what. Especially his uncle Viserys, who has put a lot of work to become his advisor. The only son left of Rhaella has spent a lot of time studying everything he could. From finances to administration and warfare.

Viserys became a sort of role model to both Aegon and Jon. It was one of the reasons why Aegon wanted him as Hand of the King. He will need all the help he could get.

“Tywin Lannister will fall, of that we are sure. But, I want to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. I don’t want for them to think of me as another Mad king,” Aegon said, bringing a flinch in everyone in the room.

“You will never be someone like him,” Elia said.

Aegon smiled at his mother, but he was still unsure of what he could do. So with a sigh, he stared at the map of Westeros. Thinking deeply about what he could do. And invasion was easy enough, there was no denying it. With the forces of the Nazarick empire and the blessing of the supreme one, no one could stop them. Yet, he wanted to show everyone he was a capable leader.

_What to do?_

“Well, as far as we know, the Reach will support us, if I married Margaery Tyrell,” Aegon said, to which Elia scoffed.

“You don’t approve, mother?” Aegon asked in an amused tone.

“It’s not, my dear… But you know that, they have groomed Margaery Tyrell to be a queen, and you know what they say about the Queen of Thorns. And If her granddaughter, it’s anything like her, well, she would like to control you,” Elia said with no clear love for them.

“It’s that so…” Aegon muttered.

“Uncle, what do you think?” Aegon asked Viserys, who seemed deep in thought.

“Honestly, your grace. If we show that, Aegon Targaryen is alive, as the rest of the royal family, and we have the support of the Nazarick Empire. The Tyrell will be the first to join you, and support you. However, I don’t doubt they will try to push Margaery Tyrell to your side.”

Viserys said and waited for a moment before continuing.

“We have the support of the North and Riverlands thanks to our link with the Starks.”

Lyanna sighed in yearning. She missed the cold air of the north, the people, and her family. She wanted to go home, Lyanna wanted to see her father, brother, and mother’s tomb. To beg for their forgiveness, to cry at their feet. Even though the dead won’t hear her.

“That leave us, the Vale, Crowlands and Stormlands. If King Robert dies, we know Renly will claim himself as king, and seek the support of the Reach. Then a war will start,” Viserys said.

“I believe it would be in our best interest if we act first.”

“I understand, thank you uncle,” Aegon said.

They needed to wait and see what it’s coming. But as they were talking about their next move, the sudden laugh and squeal of embarrassment coming from a girl were heard. Bursting from the door, princess Nasha wore a proud smile, while carrying Daenerys on her shoulder.

“Princess Nasha?”

“Hello! Sorry for disturbing, but we came here with some good news!” Nasha said as she kept Daenerys on her shoulder, carrying her like a bag of potatoes, as the Targaryen princess was trying to be free of her lover’s embrace.

“Nasha please, put me down!” Daenerys pleaded with a blushing face.

“Ah, sorry!” Nasha said.

Both Lyanna and Elia smiled at the two young girls, they were really close. Elia also knew that her daughter, Rhaenys, was also _close_ to princess Luthien. And if things were going in _that_ direction, they may marry. Well, something like that. She did not know what they do.

“Well, tell them Dany! Tell them!” Nasha said with a grin on her face.

“Tell us what?” Varys asked with an exasperated tone in his voice.

“Ah, well… Our majesty, the supreme one, will give us some dragons…” Dany said sheepishly.

“Dragons?”

“Yes! A bunch of them!”


End file.
